could this be the true death
by leviiathan
Summary: Pam's been ill with an unusually sickness she's had it for months now but is it what she thinks its is? read on if you wanna find out ;) spoilers Paric baby yay!
1. Chapter 1

Pam sat in the back seat of the black suv listening to the strangers utterly irritating moaning to Eric about bombing the authority and how royally fucked they all were. She was beyond furious with her maker. He had been gone for more than six and a half months well...nearly seven but who was counting?. Eric had just picked up and left without so much as a goodbye, he hadn't even bothered to leave a fucking letter to explain to her just where the fuck he was going. And to top off that pile of shit he had managed to worm his way into her pants only a couple weeks before he had threatened to end her life. A life he had been so quick to give her. A life they had fucking built together. And a life he was prepared to fucking throw away all because of some slattern, trailer trash Tinkerbell.

Courtesy to those lovely **_said with complete sarcasm _**eventsshe'd suffered the worst symptoms of illness. Only to which she could put down to the stress of everything that had gone on in the previous months. First came the Nausea, then came the tiredness, then came the fainting spells and when that had all passed she'd been burdened with the worst back pains which still occasionally payed her the odd visit.

But, back to the present.

Pam was currently sat, no _squashed,_ rather uncomfortably between Jason and Sookie Stackhouse, Jessica hamby _Bill Compton's wayward progeny_ And lastly her own progeny Tara. The black oversized hoodie she was wearing hid her petite frame, shielding any visible signs of illness. The heat of the car only added to her irritability. Everything bothered her these days, everything down to the smell of Sookie's blood, the ticking scratch of the strangers voice, Jessica's nervous biting of her nails and last of all the bunch, the fact that because of Eric's and his "new friends" stupidity her bar could be under attack. Pam spoke up at that point:

"If that suit comes near me or any of my shit" Pam blurted out cutting off the stranger completely from whatever she had been saying. All eye's in the car flew to Pam's small form, Eric' included. His cool eye's watched her form the rear view mirror of the car. Pam swallowed hard, not from nerves of the situation but from the sudden surge of nausea that was now gracing her stomach in all it's unwanted glory.

"Will you please, shut up about your shit. when the world is about to end" The brunette woman barked sternly turning around to face the blonde with a serious glare. Pam's confusion reseeded through her being coming out as a low growl in her throat. Who was this...this stranger? why was she calling the shots? why was Eric allowing this? So many _why's _for she had so many questions, her main question being:

_JUST WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS WOMAN!_

'"hey" Pam mused quietly trusting herself to remain calm. Remain silent and collected. Just like she'd been disciplined to do in her human life, though her current swing in mood was screaming at her to protest. She could still hear her mothers word's they rang through her head whenever she faced situations much like these. _quiet Pamela you must not speak, if you have question's do not ask, it is not your place. FUCK THAT!_ Pam had long since scrapped that motto.

"I Don't know about the world, but if you don't stop spouting me bullshit orders i'm gonna end your face' she added her voice sweet but tipped with a venom point. A barely visible smug smirk played at either side of her lips before it melted away, falling from her face quicker than a bullet out of a gun.

She suddenly realised she shouldn't have said that. But it couldn't be helped, this other woman needed to be put in her place.

The car swerved to a Holt in a one hundred and eighty degree angle cutting Pam off completely. She flew forward in her seat. Slamming back hard when Eric killed the engine.

"Eric what the hell" She winced taken a back. She then felt the familiar grasps of nausea taking over her a second time for the first time in two months. She to sat forward in her seat, feeling a nauseating butterfly sensation form in her stomach. Just above her navel. More bile arose in her throat

_"no not here"_ she thought

"Nora, a word" said Eric. His eyes still glued to Pam as he added _privately_. What was this foreign word privately? Eric never kept things from her. He didn't speak in private, not to other people and especially not to other women!. Pam flew from her seat to meet Eric on the other side of the car door.

"Who the fuck is Mary Poppins and can I please kill her" She spat viciously. Glaring at the back of the threat head as she tried to keep up with Eric's fast pace. She was doing a pretty lousy job of it.

"She's my sister" Eric stated calmly walking away from her As if he hadn't just dished out the most shocking news Pam had heard in a fucking while. The progeny felt a heavy weight settle on her heart and she strode but continued to stride after him.

"In over a hundred years, you never to me hey I have a super irritating sister, she dying to meet you, you're really gonna hate her guts" Pam asked trying to hide the emotion which was evident in her tone.

"Any reason to" Eric said never slowing his pace.

"other than the fact that I've shared my entire life with and all you do is lie to me-" she begun but before she could blink he was in front of her. In her face. Almost kissing distance.

"If Bill is out there he may well be, looking for us. The state of Louisiana basically just declared war against us" She cut him off.

"So you don't think I deserve to know these things?" She found herself grabbed by both arms. In an aching hold.

'NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" he sneered dangerously close, Pam was about to protest when she had no other choice but to clamped her hand over her pink lips. Vomit forced its way up in her throat. She belched out loud turning away from Eric and rushed fast paced towards the beach. Eric watched on confused on a number of levels but never the less he turned and swaggered off thinking nothing of it.

'Pam hit the sand hard. A mess of shivers and gags. She heaved a few times. Up came the b negative she had previously ingested spewing everywhere in a sickly mess.

Shortly after Pam sat on the shore shivering. Feeling crimson tears run down her porcelain cheeks .She felt Tara take a seat beside her

"Fuck off Tara" she stuttered flatly in an appalling attempt to compose her voice "I mean it"

Tara grinned and slid closer. Pam scowled.

"You just don't want me to see you cry" Tara smiled playfully putting a hand on Pam's shoulder. Pam shrugged her off. Scrubbing at her tears.

"im not fucking crying" she snapped defensively. Tara rose and eyebrow. The the breath deflated from Pam like a balloon. " fine im crying but it's because im pissed and…-she trailed off- and tired, ' she added running a finger through her hair.

"You know love doesn't have to be competition between you and somebody else" Tara soothed. Pam couldn't help the involuntary sob that escaped her mouth. Vamp speed she grabbed her progeny clutching onto her for dear life.

"Whats the matter Pam" Tara asked a hint of concern in her voice.

When she had calmed down enough, she pulled away scrubbing at the remaining tears.

"Tara I…" she begun but was cut off by the redneck accent of Jason Stackhouse. Pam didn't need to be told twice. She was on the scene before Tara was.

"I AM FUCKING SICK OF YOU VAMPS BRAIN RAPEING ME AGAINST MY WILL!" Jason screamed. He held Nora at gun point. The weapon squared against her chest. Eric looked as if he were about to rip Jason's head off. He snarled as Jason beat the gun on against Nora's rip cage.

Pam lunged forward to Nora's defence. If anyone could get through to Jason, It was her.

"Jason, don't want to do this" Pam said staying as calm as possible but all she could think of was that the gun was now pointed at her chest.

"Pam...move I, I don't want to hurt you I'm trying to help you…you can't stand Nora" he spit out the words as if they were poison.

"Well the feeling's neutral" Nora muttered, Pam turned to glare at her vampire aunt before she turned back to face Jason.

Jason and Pam had a brief fling last year, which resulted in his soft spot for her. She practically felt Eric tense up, his possessive side taking over.

"You know what will help me, If you pull the trigger" She broke down then, her eyes taking on a wide teary nature as she ignored Sookie's yells of protest.

" Don't make me do this" Jason begged pulling the gun to aim, and also taking the gun off safety. Eric let out a feral growl of warning approaching the two of them. Pam was surprised he still cared.

"Do it Jason" she pleaded with him voice desperate.

"Pamela no!" came Eric voice a panicked streak to it. He stepped closer towards her. Pam snatched the gun from Jason's hand and hit him round the head knocking him out cold before raising it at heart level. Eric was in front of her before she could blink. He attempted to grab the gun from her grasp, but she held on with all her strength. Though it would probably prove fruitless.

"Pam stop, I'm begging you, I'm sorry okay? we can fix things between us i'll be better...i'll treat you better" he said the desperation clear in his tone as he took her face in his hands ignoring Tara's shouts as she was being held back by Jessica.

"No" she wailed being the hormonal mess she was.

She looked up at him feeling raw despair clutch at her. The movement inside of her stomach returned, that did it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered readying the gun for fire.

"NO!" Eric roared as she pulled the trigger, closing her eyes. She had expected to feel herself explode. Melt away, for it to hurt...anything.

She opened her eyes only to be met with the sight of Eric. He towered over above. It was then she realised they weren't even real bullets in the gun, they were fucking blanks.

"Fuck you Jason!...fuck you!" she screeched. She through the gun hard at his limp body. More hot tears ran to stream down her face. She began to sob hysterically, covering a her face with one dainty hand. Eric seemed to have recovered from his momentary shock. In one swift motion he grabbed her by her throat in a crushing hold.

"You were willing to just throw everything away, leave me here how you could do that to me, you wanted to die" He snarled into her face. Hitting her with accusations.

"You finally see Eric, you finally get it. I wish I was dead, I have been for the past four years ever since- " She stopped herself staring him in the eyes recalling the past six months ago. His eyes instantly flashed. That hurt. Regret...maybe? Guilt? she didn't care. He dropped her to her knees turning away from her. She hissed in agony getting up only to pace after him.

"Why would you do this?" Nora bleated. Pam's vision remained fixed on her maker, a long stream of mascara running down her face. His back was to her now...again. His rejection killed her.

"Nora" he finally spoke after some long moments of silence.

"Come" The brunette looked to her brother before her gaze settled on his progeny. Her lips formed into a thin line.

"Eric" Pam cried out last minuet. Nora lingered for a few seconds longer before she joined her brother taking to the skies,

"I'm sorry" Pam whispered.

She practically shook with hurt. It was then she felt the hand off Tara on her back for the second time that evening.

"Let's go" Tara said her voice warm and comforting,

Pam nodded absently. She dragged her emotions together and they sped off into the night. leaving a confused Jessica, Sookie and Jason.

"Well that went well" Sookie said Jason rolled over on the floor and groaned…

* * *

When Pam and Tara got back to Fantasia it was quite. Ginger must've gone home. Pam went straight to the bar helping herself and Tara to a bottle of true blood.

"Thanks" Tara smiled. She raised it to her lips. "so are you gonna tell just what the fuck is going on" she asked impatiently. Pam took one sniff of her B negitive then screwed her face up a small involuntary gag forced its way through her lips.

'im gonna puke' Pam belched.

'Pam what the hell- Tara was cut off when 10 armed human authority members burst in.

"Freeze Vampers" the leader yelled. Pam spun around wildly.

"Are either of you Pamela Swynford de Beaufort?" the man demanded.

"And you boys are" she asked shooting her trade mark shit eating grin.

"No vampires are allowed to run bars" the officer spat. "governors orders"

"Gentleman I'm sure we can work this out" Pam began turning on the charm of glamour but the man sprang the gun up at her. She jumped.

"on your knee's vampire now" Tara instantly dropped to the floor on her knees. It was then Pam felt anger rise in her chest and she squared up to the bastard.

"Excuse me...NO!" She snarled into his face only to be met with the a bullet wound to the diaphragm just above her intestine. It sent her flying into the bar bottles smashing around her.

She shrieked as she felt it the pain rise from her core and settled in the middle of her stomach.

"Pam" Tara yelled running over to where she lay sprawled out on the floor. The men fled. Pam clutched her stomach as you could practically see the monster or whatever the fuck it was kicking her violent and it hurt so bad.

Pam screamed out in pain. Tara moved to unzip the rest of Pam's Gucci hoodie. Pam grabbed her hand and squeezed with enough pressure that she was shore Tara's hand was breaking.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" She struggled. She cried out again.

"I have to see" Tara said stubbornly. She unzipped the hoodie. A gasp leaving her lips. "fuck" Tara whispered staring at Pam's protruding stomach. "What the hell?" her progeny questioned however, Pam was in too much pain to say anything. ' I need to take a closer look' Tara stammered before she rolled Pam's shirt up to reveal her pale stomach and the wound just above her bra line. Tara shook her head "shit its really bad" She breathed. Pam whimpered "...I gotta call Eric" Tara stammered.

Pam's eyes went wide with a mixture of pain and worry. And as If one Que, her maker and her vampire aunt entered the bar lost in some conversation...well argument about Billith. Their version soon shifted in Pam and Tara's direction.

"Pam?" Eric said with a voice full of concern. He vamped it to her side where he practically pushed Tara out of the way. At her condition confusion etched onto his features. He placed a hand on her rounded stomach and they locked eyes. Pam shook her head looking away. She felt tears spill over, she clenched her teeth. In one swift movement Eric removed the foreign invader was out of her body before she could protest. She barely felt a thing.

Pam breathed in heavily.

"what the fuck was it?" Tara queried moving to stand by her makers side. She took hold of Pam's soft hand.

"Where did they get this?" Eric quizzed looking towards Nora, the brunette snorted sarcastically.

"What do you mean where did they get this...the general said the government were developing new weapons" she stated, however Tara cut across her when she queried:

"What general?"

After a moments silence Eric answered. "The general I killed" He said looking back at Nora.

Pam breathed finally finding the strength to slide off of the bar with a helping hand from Tara of course. She braced herself against the bar top closing her eyes exhausted from the nights events. Hadn't Eric and his stupid British sister put everyone through enough tonight? What more would Eric put her through? these four years past had been an endless whirlwind of shit. And it kept on _without fail_ getting worse.

'"Dead general got it" Tara said glumly. And Pam let out a slow unneeded breath.

"They fucking did it" Nora spoke almost disbelievingly "the humans are fighting back"

And Pam fucking lost it.

"what did you expect?,"The blonde progeny snapped "they just lie there and take it!"

"Well they've never thought back before have they" Nora defended, her voice slightly raised as Pam glared at her. Pam fixed her icy gaze back on Eric who could barely look her in the eyes.

"This could have all been avoided" She hissed at him. catching his attention. His eyes bore into her feminine frame for a long few moments."this is your fault Eric" She looked to Nora "and you, so you two geniuses can fix it"

There was a long minuet of awkward silence between the trio. Before Eric spoke her name and when he did Pam flinched.

"I don't want to hear anymore" She said her hand travelling down to the swell of her stomach to where a dull pain started to reseed. She sucked in a sharp breath grabbing hold of her progeny's arm.

"Are you okay?" Tara finished Eric's sentence.

"Fine" Pam muttered tiredly. Eric looked to his vampire sister.

"Leave us" He ordered. The brunette hesitated before nodding her head in understanding. She took a hold on Tara's arm escorting her out of the room not before the baby vampire spared a look of uncertainty in Pam's direction before she disappeared behind the door. Once the bar clear of any British smart mouth's and whiny progeny's Pam moved in the direction of the stools, she held the small of her back drawing in a harrowing breath before she claimed a seat.

"Pam what's going on with you?" Eric asked from behind her after a moments silence. Pam sighed falsely"you know better than to attack an armed authority member especially twelve of them"

The blonde female spun around in her seat. And then looked up at her maker with tired eyes.

"It's a little too late to play the concerned maker Eric" Pam cut him off sharply. Eye's cold and unblinking. Eric sighed.

"Your my progeny Pamela, your physical and mental well being is of importance to me"

Pamela-Darla-Sywnford-De-Beaufort scowled.

"Really? well. you have a great way of showing it" She muttered feeling a lump form in her throat. And they fell into a silence again. Well that was until Eric spoke up again Clearly irritated.

"Okay well when you stop sulking perhaps we can talk" Pam bit her lip feeling tears well up in her eyes. "...until then I'll give you some time, I have more important things to attend to-"

"More important things" Pam repeated nodding her head. "I don't have time Eric!" Pam blurted out her voice cracking slightly on the last part. Her word's caught Eric's attention sharp and her desperate tone set his teeth on edge.

"What do you-

"I'm dying" Pam cut her him off before he could even finish his sentence. "There you go Eric that's what's wrong with me. Im dying, I have two months left, three at the most. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm in sort of a hurry to get the hell away from you " She added turning to leave. Eric stood there frozen in place his cool eyes following Pam's small form.

In all the things he had expected Pam to say he had not seen that coming, her words took a moment to sink in. Pam had already begun walking away towards ground when he went after her.

"Pam- Pamela" he called after her ordering her to stop. However she kept going. That was until he took a hold on her arm "What are you talking about? what do you mean?" he threw the questions at her which were to much to bare.

Pam swallowed thickly.

"you know what I mean Eric"she whispered in a small voice. Eric took a step closer his hand finding the back of her neck. He wiped the lone crimson tear that had escaped from her eye to run down her cheek.

"look Pam, it's been a long night you don't know what your saying" he said evenly the denial creeping it's way into his tone. The woman stared up at him desperately.

"you should have been here Eric," She said brokenly "I needed you and you weren't there" She whispered blinking up at his blue eyes. She moved her hands to cover his "I can't bare to be near you right now" she said pushing his hands from her face. It was time to go, she needed to get away from here, away from Shreveport, Away from Eric, tonight. She headed towards ground. And Eric finally let her go or so it seemed.

_ERIC P.O.V:_

The viking stood there dumbstruck. His baby, his lover, his best friend, his child was dying…._dying._It took Eric a while to snap out of his foggy thoughts when he heard the basement door slam. And the realisation dawned on him, he should never have fucking released her, he never should have left for the authority, maybe if he had stayed all this could have been prevented, that was becoming apparent.

He had his speech planned out, everything he was going to say, well, that was until he got to the basement. Where her took in the sight's of his frantic companion.

"what are you doing" he asked, feeling his throat grow tight.

"Im leaving you" she answered his question dryly, throwing a black maxi dress into her suit case and then hastily zipping it up. Pam was not leaving him, especially after everything she had just told him. After everything he had done for her and the length's he had gone to keep them safe. to keep her safe...now he was angry.

_Pam p.o.v_

In a forcade of movement Eric's hold was on her throat. He smashed her into the wall so hard plaster rained down on them both.

"You are not going anywhere" The viking vampire growled fangs bared. Pam breathed heavily staring up at him with wild eyes.

"why not" she screamed at him "face the fucking facts Eric, you haven't been there and now I'm dying, I don't want to die in front of you, I don't want you to have to watch me whither away" he realised her backing away from her, "In fact I don't want to die at all" she broke down. And with those words she pushed past him making her way up the basement stairs. Nora was stood in Eric's office while Tara stood behind the bar clearing up the shards of sharp glass.

"Ginger" Pam beckoned weakly, her vision scanning the room. A small woman came running out of the bathroom on Pam's command wearing her usual club attire Screaming when she caught sight of Pam's protruding stomach, earning herself one of Pam's famous eye rolls.

"I need you to call doctor Ludwig tell her to get her down here-"her stomach fluttered again and she added "now" Ginger nodded quickly running over the stage and towards office door.

"what are you doing" came the voice from about a metre away.

Pam ignored him biting her nails but soon felt Eric soon spin her around to face him.

"Pam you're not going die, I will not lose you" He said seriously pulling her to him. Pam squirmed against him trying to escape from the contact.

"Eric we have a problem" Came Nora's British drool.

Eric and Nora spoke in the office for what seemed like ages and Pam mentally battled whether to go in or not, however they soon left and Tara and Pam entered inside, with Pam desperately trying to avoid any eye contact with her love. her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, Tara opened it "ya called" said the ugly crooked old lady.

"I did… I need your help" Pam said.

"Lie down" The doctor sighed and Pam obediently so rolling her shirt up in the process.

"have some bad blood?" Ludwig scoffed sarcastically.

"Fuck off" the progeny hissed. Eye's falling towards the black and white monitor. Soon a cold jelly was slavered onto Pam's abdomen and shivered at the contact flinching slightly, when the scanning device was placed on to her skin.

"what is this what are you doing?" Pam asked staring towards spike the gremlin.

"it's an ultrasound machine this is gonna help us see whats going on inside-the doctor trailed off her grey eyes widening in shocked surprise. Pam's stomach fell into her butt.

"It's bad isn't it" She broke down "just fucking tell me how long I have a month or two I've been feeling so nauseous lately is that a sign to?" she sniffled burying her face in her hands. " I would have called sooner but i was just fucking scared-

"you've got six weeks" doctor Ludwig cut in, about to speak again but Pam stopped her dead, sobbing,

"six- the words died in her mouth doctor Ludwig shook her head and spoke again.

"your due in six weeks" that stopped her dead in her tracks and this time she sat up looking at the image that flickered on the monitor and made out a small but visible figure.

"what do you mean im due in six weeks" she said her voice coming out more than pathetic. her maker walked in then and stopped in front of the duo.

"Is everything alright." He questioned, Looking towards Pam and then towards the screen "what?" he demanded, doctor Ludwig shook her tiny bobble head.

"Mr Northman your Pamela seems to be pregnant" She said turning her attention's back to Pam, who looked pale and clad "_you are pregnant,_ congratulations it's a girl"


	2. Chapter 2

'Im what' Pam scoffed sitting up and getting off of the battered sofa,

'your pregnant, id say your around 28 weeks' Pam stared sat her blankly for a few seconds then uttered,

'I don't belive it...im not pregnant i cant be ' Pam stuttered shaking her head

'well belive it honey its right there in front of ya' the gremlin burst out

'but how- Pam began but was stopped

'look either you've been curse which I doubt because you smoked the witch and her bitches months ago or you and your maker im guessing did something you weren't supposed to on an eclipse?' Pam looked to Eric then back at the screen

'well there must be some way we can kill it, i mean get rid of it some how, please' her maker looked at her then to the screen

' You are not killing her, she's not even been born yet and your making irrational decisions, ' -Pam shrugged-

i don't want it, so i dont intend to have it, doc make the appointment, I wont this thing out of me, immediately, ' she got up wiping the cold jelly off of her stomach and pulling her shirt back down her maker tried to stop her but she flipped him

' don't' she grit out making out of the office and almost stumbling from the shock of the bombshell that had just been bestowed upon her, pam sat outside of fangtasia on the concrete, she would not keep this thing, she would not, she hated it...but if she hated so much why were there so many images inside her head about finally having a real family, happiness for once in her miserable life why could she only see the image of the creature growing within her, she picture it inside her head, Pam made to got up but felt the unborn child within her move, her baby girl. she gulped and went back inside but not before uttering 'im sorry I can't be the mother you deserve'.

ERIC POV

I stood there watching Pam leave through the door, then turned towards doctor Ludwig ' she doesn't know what she wants' I stated towards doctor Ludwig the little woman stared up towards me ' give her time, she'll change her mind I promise you its just her hormones it's too late for her to have an abortion anyway and if she did she would have to give birth prematurally which would probably as much as she would hate to admit it be emotionally scaring and destressing for her I highly doubt she'll be willing to Put herself throught that, she's just...afraid thats all' she stated patting the side of my arm, then leaving Nora walked in staring at doctor Ludwig as she left then, looked to me questionably,

'what was that about...is there something wrong brother are you okay?' She quizzed her British drawl making itself known,

' no I'm fine...better than fine' I stated Nora look at me confused

'Then why is she here? Who is she?' She replied

'She's here for Pam' I answered her question flatly Nora frowned walking towards me then making to take my jacket off I stopped her holding her hands where they they were, I knew exactly what she wanted but I wouldn't do that to Pam not after what I what we had just found out, Nora sighed looking up into my eyes

'What's Pam done now? oh let me guess slept with another werewolf, oh no has been attacked by hunters?-

'She's pregnant' I cut her off Nora stared at me in silence for a minuet before uttering

'That's impossible, Vampires can't, they cant-

They can' I cut her off again ' well Pam can, I don't know the doctor said something about there being an eclipse and- this time she cut me off

' Who'd she sleep with now...-Nora laughed with false humor- I don't know about you but If she is knocked up- she says with hand gestures- like you say she is then the sooner she gets rid of that thing the better- Nora smirked- her luck was bound to run out I mean she was a whore Eric' that did it I shoved Nora against the door holding her by the throat she gasped for unneeded air,

' that little thing is my daughter and Pam is not getting rid of her' i growled out Nora's eyes widened,

'What?' the brunette shot out ' you and her again' she breathed out 'she's not good for you brother...look I know you care a lot about her but how do you know that thing she's carrying is even yours the amount men she drags back to the bar on a weekly bases you said that yourself' I released my grip on her throat stepping away from her,

' this times different' I stated

' how how's this different Eric you to haven't been together in that way for over a year, you were with the stackhouse girl ; then you joined the authority and I'm sorry but this it just doesn't add up'

' there was one time, seven months ago' I stated there was a brief silence until Nora nodded pressing her lips into a thin line,

'I see I just don't want to see you get hurt and she has a long track record of hurting men ' she gritted out

'In her human life not her vampire life, and she- Nora cut me off

'I'm not talking about that-

'Then what are you talking about' I quieried stepping closer

'NORA!?'

'Come on Eric you cannot be this clueless...jason , Jason stackhouse, thats all I'm saying' and with that she left slamming the door shut behind her; leaving me dumbstruck. Jason no Pam wouldn't sink that low she...no she wouldn't that was the least of my worries I had to convince Pam not to even attempt on getting rid of our daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam entered fangtasia quietly only to see the short dwarf leaving the office; she shut the door behind her as silently as she could trying her best to avoided eye contact with Eric

'I have an appointment date which you could have I'll be back tomorrow, assuming you're not going to change your mind" the dwarf hinted practically spitting the words at her before making her way out of the door

'Great' Pam said brightly reopening the door to let ludwig out

'Alrighty then guess were done here' Ludwig stated staring up at Pam matching the vampires tone completely

'guess we are' Pam smiled falsly pushing pushing ludwig forcfully out ther door and then slamming the door shut behind her.

Nora looked scowled sinking her face further into the text she was reading. the brunette sat at the Bar reading through some achient holy crap,

'Eric- Nora started looking Around but stopped when she took in the sight of Pam, glaring at her then towards bump,the brunette scraped the stool she was perched on across the floor grabbed the heavy looking book then made towards the exit pratically shoving Pam out of the way, Pam let out a quiet suprised sound bracing herself against the door but then quickly composed herself.

Okay great Nora had fucked off to Pam didnt know where, Tara was out on the hunt with jessica which now left Pam alone with Eric.

Eric sat in his throne staring at His progeny with eyes of glass, it was then the feeling of uneasiness came over Pam and it caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

Pam began walking towards the office but soon changed her mind back to stanf before her maker

"this is ridiculos...Eric Say something" she urged staring at him with pleading eyes but he just stared through her. "Please!" she all but blustered the desperation clear in her voice, he sat forwards in his throne clearly looking for something to say, and just when she thought her would not say anything he did,

"How could this happen" he quiried his voice flat demanding an answer,

"I think you know how Eric and from what I remember you came onto Me" she snorted a substantial laugh, Eric how ever showed no signs of amusement.

"We did this" she said pointing to her enlarged stomach.

"I'm know that but why would you...i dont get why want to get rid of it...her, this is our chance to actually do something right, our second chance and Pam you barely gave her a second glance, when we saw her on the screen just then, just please tell me what your thinking" he urged attempting to get answers from her in the blink of an eye he was in front of her cupping her cheeks, she heisitated before bursting into tears, the crimson streaks staining her porcillin skin.

"I couldnt...it's not just a blob anymore it...it's got a proper little face" she paused

'Pam-' he started but she cut across him

'it was a mistake and everytime i look at it...im just gonna be reminded of that mistake- she bit the inside of her cheek feeling more tears run down her face- you don't love me anymore Eric not in that way...you love her' she shook her head refering to sookie- that's why i can't have this baby...and I am so sorry for that because i know it's not fair on you...but I cannot do it...I'll destroy her, we'll destroy her'

'Pam your wrong, I love you I always have loved you and this baby'- He began wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb she cut in again

"Eric I can't not after everything you did everything you put me through, pust us through how do I know you're not just going to piss off when that faerie cunt snaps her fingers or even when the next Sookie or fucking Sylvie comes along, I can't have her growing up and hating her father because he abandoned her for another fling and completely resenting me for being a complete screw up of a mother" she finished suppressing a smirk seeing his grimace he knew deep down she was right and he hated it she could see it ,and that the thought of his daughter hating him alone must've stung. But the emotion was only brief it then dissolved into guilt his icy blue eyes bore into hers making her involentarily melt a little under his gaze.

Eric lost his calm tone replacing it with that pissed edgy voice from earlier "you are not going through with this termination I forbid it" he said simply turning his back on her after a few moments of a mental debate, Pam looked up at him anger clouding her features over and she shoved him away from her ignoring the confusion on his features.

"That isnt your decision it's my body your not the one that has to give birth to this...this thing its nothing to me and I feel nothing for it it hates me and Im not ashamed to say that I hate it right back, all it is doing is making me fat giving me swollen ankles stealing my o negative making me throw it up and to top that off I'm always fucking crying so forgive me if i am not excatly warming up to the idea of being pregnant',

'YOU'VE BEEN CARRYING THIS BABY FOR SEVEN MONTHS WHAT'S CHANGED NOW?!' Eric roared making her jump

'I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS EXSISTED I THOUGHT I WAS DYING AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE! t You think that you can just show a bit of love, and I'll be all up for raising this child when I know for a fact you you'll be off with the next Sookie in about seventeen years well fuck you Eric Northman. You fucking lied to me for years, fell in love with another woman and on top of that threatened my life while I was probably pregnant satans spawn."she shrieked bloody tears rimming the corners of her eyes, and that was it she flipped, taking her pink pumps off of her foot breaking it then shooting it across the bar to it's destruction letting out a cry of angst she then collapsed to the floor crying rocking herself back and forth like a child her maker watched on in disturbance,

It was then she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace and realised that Eric was now cradling her in his arms. she gripped his leather jacket burying her face into his shirt and cried even harder letting out a strangle sob, she was a so depressed.

'my pumps' she cried 'those were my favorite ones' Eric could not help the the small smile that quirked his lips despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Pam" she heard Erics voice, she could hear him moving to pull her closer to but nothing stopped the involuntary cry she let loose yet again,

"Pam please just give it a few days then think about it-" came he stated no begged,

'NO- she whimpered pushing away from him- I cant keep on pretending i can tell it's just...-this time she broke down even more- it's not right, i can feel it...seeing it like that properly for the first time... so tiny and vunerable in every way...i just knew... this baby I can't be its mother i...im not doing it because i dont love the baby...im doing it because I already do, its for the best, I can't do this, I've made my mind up and it can't be changed im, sorry,' she wriggled free from his grip and made towards her bedroom.

'Pam' she heard his voice behind her but slammed the door behind her.

it was still spotless how she had left it almost ten years ago, her massive bed still covered with the same coral pink sheets they had always been, the smell of her perfume brought a smile to her face and for a split second she forgot about everything that had just happened, everything that had been going on for the past seven, it was only when she took her shirt off and caught sight of her ball of a stomach was she knocked back to her senses, Pam sighed and threw on her pink silk night dress it, the fabric stretching over her baby bump that poked out proudly, She huffed rolling her eyes tand crawled into bed...

* * *

_Eric! Pam bellowed down the hall, frantically searching around for were her maker might be, the smell of human fluid itched at her nose, could Eric have betrayed her again, she couldn't believe it, the female vampire tornadoed to the bottom of the hallway; opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Bill Compton's house 'what, the fuck am I doing here?' she thought to herself _

_'Pam' she heard bill say 'im glad you're here-he said with a smirk,-Eric's this way Pam followed him up the stairs but when they reached the top, she found herself being hussled into a dark room, Pam tried breaking the door but it burnt her hands _

_'silver- Pam mentally scolded with a rage- I should have fucking known' it was then she realised something wasn't right, Sookie Stackhouse stood in the middle of the room wearing her famous yellow sundress,_

_ 'Pam-she said beaming-I've been waiting for you' _

_'what?' pam mouthed then edged closer it took pam a moment to realise that sookie was standing over a white crib, she hesitated then continued on, the cold women felt anxiety building up as she edged closer to the cot, only to find there was no baby in there '_

_but where-Pam began, a devilish cry hit her ears, she instantly covered her ears, eyes searching around the room, sookie stood there still smiling like a plastic mannequin._

_ 'what the hell-pam began stopping when she heard the cry even louder this time she looked down towards her feet, there lay an infant baby, still covered in blood and baby gunk._

_though she would never admit it she instantly fell in love with what she saw, she made to pick the baby up but her new born daughter disappear from her embrace, _

_'no' pam said looking around trying to find her baby but all she could hear was her crying, Pam suddenly froze and turned around, Sookie held her new born infant, Pam bared fangs and ran towards the faerie cunt that had stolen her child, but the more pam ran the further away sookie got and the faerie suddenly left the room, with her baby, as soon as sookie left Pam ran towards the door,_

_'Bitch' she shrieked pounding her fists against it hard despite the burns it dished out pam continued screaming over and over' don't let her take my baby!'_

She sat up shaking feeling her airways becoming restricted as she breathed in unneeded air, her breaths were ragged, she instantly felt arms wrap around her, she pushed against the figure in fear from the nightmare that had just occurred,

'no' pam panted, but halted when she realised it was her vampire aunt, although she hated Nora's guts she needed a source of comfort right now and Nora was the only person in the room offering it, Pam put her head against Nora's shoulder

' where's Eric, she breathed' her aunt was obviously taken aback by how vulnerable Pam had allowed herself to be around anyone but her maker and tensed, Pam heard Nora lick her lips and muster up the courage to speak,

'He, couldn't, he didn't' Pam arose from her position and finished Nora's sentence

' you mean he doesn't want to face me after, my decision for fucksake I'm doing this for him' she couldn't help the feeling of anger drag itself up from her core

'No!- Nora said sternly' Eric loves you- she started but Pam looked her up smirking bitterly

'then why are you wearing his shirt' ' -the brunettes words tripped up over each sorry excuse she tried to make- ' just get out Pam said gesturing towards the door

'pam' Nora' launched out getting up from her position on the bed

'you think i dont know what you think of me- Pam pratically screamed at her- GET OUT' Pam yelled running a shaky hand through her hair, and in the blink of an eye Nora was gone, Pam took a seat back down on the bed and felt the unborn baby within her kick, she gagged at the sensation staying as still as she could,

But instinctively she placed a hand on her enlarged front, could she really go through with this? The cold woman laid down tucking herself into her soft satin duvets and closed her eyes.

* * *

Pam awoke the next day feeling really…out of sorts, she slid up from her position of sleep groaning but as soon she was on her feet she felt the feeling of nausea creep back up into her throat and stomach, the female bolted towards the bathroom kneeling down in front of the toilet and waiting for the thick pile of barf that was destined to come up.

She spent the first half of her night retching up last night's dinner, but soon left her room, Fangtasia was Packed, Tara had gone was still out hunting? and Nora was…Pam didn't care and Eric...probably bitching her off to Nora while they fucked or he was probably avoiding her, ginger ran to meet her.

' hi err miss Pam. Pam… the doctor came by and she's waiting in …in your office'

Pam rolled eyes feeling a weird sensation in he stomach fear? maybe that feeling you get were your not sure about doing something. ignoring this feeling Pam shoved Past the crowed of jumping bodies, Turning the handle of the office door and then opening it, There in her office sat doctor Ludwig, all equipment out and ready for the proceedure.

' Look who finally got their lazy ass up' the hag croaked

' just shut the fuck up and fix me' Pam spat removing her underwear, the doctor scoffed at her forcefulness, gesturing to the desk.

'make yourself comfortable' the doctor grumbled out nodding putting on some latex doctors glooves,

Pam obeyed padding over to the shiny black desk then laying down slowly atop of it, Ludwig pulled out a sharp looking instrument

'What is that' Pam quieried swallowing hard

'this is going to break your waters' Ludwig answered 'your too far along for me to proceed a normal abortion method' the doctor answered her question

'too far along? breaking my waters I don't understand- Pam shook trembling a little

'Pam If your not sure nows the time to change your mind'

'I AM SURE' Pam rushed nodding her head 'I am'

'Okay then are you ready?' doctor ludwig quizzed

'Yeah' Pam rushed with a quick unsure nod gripping the side of the desk and with that she felt a horrible indescribably pain and caught sight of a metal death stick entering her womanhood, her daughter kicked her furiously as if she knew something was badly wrong, the metallic knife made its way towards her opening and entered pam whimpered in pain covering her eyes with one hand she began cry softly

'you okay docter ludgwig asked pam nodded quickly- you might feel a slight pinch' the doctor ended 'Pam winced then jumped

\- AH okay ...stop...stop' she shook feeling the metal prier withdraw from her ' I…I can't let you do this. I can't' she declared looking down at her stomach then back to the doctor, 'is it too late?' she asked

' No but-

then Call it off, Pam interupted slivering off the table

' I…Im still getting paid right' the doctor chided out

' fuck off-The cold woman bellowed in frustration- and the doctor hurried out of the office. Pam stood alone in the room both arms folded defensively over her chest

_you can not seriously be thinking of going through with this _her mind nagged, The female bit her lip slightly regretting her decision, but she had done the right thing...right? She was doing this for Eric, maybe this would change him, the way he felt about her maybe he would love her again and not Sookie or Nora, Pam growled to herself rolling her eyes which to be completely honest broke her thoughts then left the office in search of her maker.

_you better be worth all this_ Pam muttered under her breath putting on her underwear then exiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Pam made her way out of the office and caught sight of her maker sitting in his throne, she instantly shoved past the rave and walked towards him, when he caught sight of her, he got up and started towards the basement but she beat him to it blocking his path.

"Get out of my way Pam" he sneered staring her in the face as she rose her chin defiance, she didnt need no bond to feel his resentment towards her,

"no wait you have to listen" she blustered her voice taking on a pleading edge as she added "please".

He nodded following her downstairs, he then sat on the stairs and gestured for her to do the same.

"This is where you released me" she smiled trying to lighten the mood to save herself the embarrassment that she knew would come later, he showed no hint of humour and he pinned her with his icy gaze waiting for the news she was going to deliver.

"Im still pregnant I um, I didn't get rid of our baby i mean how could i...-she smirked- im having eric northmans baby if thats not a gift i dont know what is" she blurted her eyes shifting from his to the floor, Pam practically felt Eric shift. She heard him clear his throat,

"what?" he said as she felt him grip her chin and her eyes yet again met his. "I – I didn't get rid of it" she said cringing internally, "you didn't get rid of it...her- he corrected himself" he asked again seeing if her he heard her right.

"I said fucking no Eric" she hissed leaping to her feet.

He joined her as his fangs shot out in response and she instantly backed down expecting the worst, and in that moment he crashed his lips to hers she didn't know what was happening and to be honest it shocked her so much that she didn't even have anytime to respond, when she finally got her bearings again she reacted twisting her finger through his short blonde hair and clinging to him for dear life. She felt the spawn within her squirm with approval, and so she broke the kiss. "What's wrong" Eric asked gasping for unneeded breath as he brushed his lips against hers seductively.

"That's how we got this one, Viking" she laughed and she could hear the throaty chuckle rising up from his chest before he let out a booming laugh,

"I love you Mrs. Northman, and I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you lately, I know that I should've told you about Nora and that I threatened your life and our babies without knowing. I'm sorry that I almost let Sookie and my lies tear us apart, Min Kärlek, forgive me"

'speaking of Sookie what are we gonna tell her i mean she was pretty beaten up about jason and- her maker cut her off

'do you think she's okay? he asked Pam huffed

'your asking your swollen ankeled overweight progeny if the woman you fucked is okay' she gritted out she could see her maker it was a touchy subject for her maker and smirked

'Sorry hormones' she giggled he laughed his lips meeting hers then travelling down to her neck, Pam closed her eyes as she let his words wash over her, then the flashbacks started.

_Flashback Moon goddess emporium, Bon Temps:_

"_PAM I FORBID YOU!" came Eric's war cry as Pam launched the rocket, she felt it all the impact of the rocket leaving it's body and the explosion that knocked all of them of their feet, it took her a brief moment to adjust to the world again as the ringing in her ears subsided and she felt the disease within her squirm violently, she held her stomach to be shore that the monster wouldnt burst out of her and got shakily to her feet. _

* * *

_But she was met with the gush of wind that was her maker, "you disobeyed me" he snarled, "I am not going to let you die for Sookie" she begun but he cut her off, "you could have killed her!" he yelled. Moments later she tried again, _

_"Eric I'm sorry ok Sookie's fine" she tried "get out of my sight" he growled out, _

_"but it was a protection spell I knew it wouldn't hit her" she sobbed out refusing to believe the rejection, _

_"get out of my sight before I kill you" he practically shouted, invading her personal space…_

As the memory finished, Pam's eyes flashed open she hugged him tighter ignoring the terrible flashback, until she felt a sharp pain pierce her chest she shoved against her maker and when confusion and hurt filled his features, She uttered

'something's wrong…with Tara, I can feel it-she said clutching her chest-I gotta go find her'. She stuttered vamping up the stairs a little slower than usual, Eric following after… in the blink of an eye she met the top of the stairs stepping over the bureau, her eyes search the crowd, then fangtasia's doors burst open with a hiss Jessica, bill and sookie entered holding a limp Tara in their arms.

'what happened!' pam bellowed over the crowd of music while her maker cleared the room of blood bags; Tara was laid down on the floor, and pam vamped it over to her repeating her question

'what happened'

' they… they came out of nowhere Tara tried to protect me… this is all my fault ' the baby vamp rambled getting her words muddled

'Jessica shut up' the cold woman shouted rolling her progeny over Tara whimpered, a silver stake was pierced through the middle of her chest, a gasp escaped Pam's lips

'Eric do something' she whispered stroking a strand of hair off of Tara's face, it was the first time she had ever seen her maker lost for words

'bill?' she said looking up at him

' P-Pam im sorry- he said shaking his head -

'No this can't be happening.. I… can't lose another progeny…not again' she cried waving her hands around in a ridiculous gesture

'you won't' Jessica said an icy cold hand on her shoulder, Sookie had remained silent in the hole situation then the faerie finally spoke

'Eric can I have a word privately - she stated shooting Pam an icy glare similar to the one Nora had given her earlier- Eric obliged with a nod and they disappeared into the office

'Tara?' Pam hushed wiping the tear she had let slip

'Pam...Your here? Her progeny whispered weakly

'where else would I be' she smiled sadly

'I – Tara began but coughed up a shit load of blood

'don't try and speak it'll be alright'

'P-Pam you have to pull it out it's the only way' her progeny cut across her holding her hand

'No' Pam said stubbornly- Tara I need you, I can't I can't do this without you, Please dont give up on me yet im gonna get you help i promise Pam stated looking backwards towards the door she was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Tara's scream and then her progeny was just… gone, ' Tara! Pam let out a blood curdling scream as the warm Blood and guts of her progeny covered Her clothes,her face...just everywhere Pam Jessica and bill shot out of the seats they hand taken at the bar…

Bills arms wrapped around her, she continued screaming and crying but his embrace held her where she sat, Jessica kneeled next to Tara's remains shaking, her maker and Sookie ran out of the office, the faerie screamed and the thousand year old vampire took his progeny away from his arch enemies hold Pam shook her head in disbelief burying her face into his shirt…


	5. Chapter 5

Pam sat on the couch with her feet curled under herself biting her nails, her head snapped up when she heard the door open

'pam?' came sookie's voice

' what' she snapped in a flat monotone

' I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry for- but pam interrupted

' what you're sorry for my progeny meeting the true death, your sorry for dying my hair brunette which by the way never came out properly so now my hairs a dirty blonde or Oh and your sorry for stealing my maker and bullshiting him into falling for you well your vargina, Sookie-opened her mouth to speak but pam carried on- oh god and your sorry for being unbelievable desirable the day you dont have apologise for me Sookie is when pigs can fly im pregnant and i cant take anymore of your problems,

the faerie began to cry at Pams hurtful words

'oh and spare me the tears Sookie- Pam said in a sarcastic baby voice- you have taken everything I ever cared about infact your very exsistance sucked the life out of my life' the female vampire spat coldly rising to her feet

,' right that's it- the faerie bellowed striding towards her- I've tried to be nice for Eric's sake but you are such a pain in my fucking ass'

'oh were's Sookie gone' Pam quieried falsly and in that moment Pam felt a fast, heated, slap across her cheek which to be honest kind of hurt. For a moment Pam was thrown, she was only knocked back to her senses when she felt the infant in her womb squirm,

'you bitch!'Pam lunged towards the fae, Sookie sprinted for escape but the vampire effortlessly caught her the faerie hit the wall like a like a brick

, Pam could hear her heart rate speed up and covered her muffled scream turning her head to the side, the fae blood was pratically calling her name it was intoxicating and it smelt so fucking good, Pam's fangs shot down ready to tear her throat out, but the sheer wooden door was flung across the room.

She was wrestled to the floor by Bill

'get the fuck off of me' the cold woman choked screaming and struggling against his weight '

Sookie you okay' her maker bleated the faerie nodded smirking slightly it was then his attention turned to Bill seeing he was still on top of Pam 'let go of her' He growled grabbing bill by the shirt a throwing him into the left hand corner, Pam vamped up rushing back towards sookie only to be imprisoned again by Bills firm grip on her arm,

'I don't care if I'm seven months pregnant I'll fucking kill you' Pam screeched trying to wriggle free,

'Bill?' Jessica chimed in running to her makers side

'we should be going' Bill shot the red head a look to say I'll be right there, pam was pushed towards the door

'didn't you hear me before. I said get the fuck off' she sobbed feeling hot velvet tears run like a waterfall down her face, bill brought her tantrum to a halt,

' your maker thought it would be safer in your condition stay with Jessica and I, we were on our way to come and get you, that is until Tara was attacked' the douche bag dork bill Compton stated shooting her a sympathetic look, Pam stared at her maker

' No Eric you promised- she reminding him shaking her head- you promised you'd take care of me of us... his lying tell me his lying'

'Pam I- her maker started but was cut off when she vamped up to him taking a tight hold on his jacket lapels-

' NO! Eric don't let them take me away, fight for me, for our daughter like you said you would, you can't do this to me again you promised me!,' her maker grabbed her by the wrists his blue eyes meeting her similar coloured ones

'Pam it's the only way you'll be safe, the authority will be after us and I can't let anything happen to you I'm sorry min kärlek'

No Eric I'm not leaving...Im not going anywhere, fuck the authority'

she cried dropping to the floor then holding onto his long leg burying her face into the fabric of his jeans like a five year old, after a moment of silence she spoke

' this is because of Sookie isn't it? or that bitch Nora, I'll kill her she stammered rising to her feet and making towards the exit holding her rounded stomach.

* * *

'Fuck that' she thought to herself as she made towards the cellar

'I'll go' she heard the baby vamp say, Pam did one of her famous eye rolls, and within a few minutes heard foot prints approaching to the spot where she stood

the red head sighed

'I thought you might be hungry- she beamed- you know you being pregnant and all'

'fuck off' Pam spat and instantly felt guilty

'I-I'm sorry for yelling at you'

' no its fine I mean I'd yell at me after the day you've had' she giggled still smiling Pam smiled back

' here I brought you some B negative, you look like hell' the cold woman laughed dryly placing a dainty hand on her hip

' no I can't the smell- she said pinching her nose

' even more reason to feed it'll make you feel better' Jessica urged passing her the bottle Pam rose an eyebrow at how pushy she was and took it

' thanks' she said losing her smile

' don't mention it- the baby vamp responded

\- oh and Pam, I'm sorry for everything.

* * *

Around two minutes later Pam trudged up the stairs bracing herself against the door frame, Pain over took her ancient body; she felt like death had come to take her again but at the same time she doubted that she was in pain, she wanted to fall and give up but she had to find her maker, she held her front groaning out loud her daughter kicked her violently, her stomach lurched and ached; she wanted to throw up

'Eric' she whispered loud enough for him to hear her

' It's okay Pam, everything's okay I know you don't understand but I'm doing for the sake of your safety and our child's jag älskar dig' he whispered pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead.

'Eric something's really wrong I-I feel I drank the blood and- her eyes widened in realisation- the blood someone must have poisoned it Jessica, it had to be Jessica or bill maybe' the female whimpered, pushing against the thousand year old Viking holding her

'Eric we have to- but her vision failed on her- she shook her head scrambling to get her words to form an actually sentence

'I'm going to go get some air, I..I feel sick' she slurred ambling towards the big steel door. That is until her body failed… the world around her went into a sickly abyss of darkness.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me' the cold woman spat wincing as she sat up

'what happened to bill and cheeto's place

' their coming to get you later' the faerie replied softly staring at Pam in the mirror, the vampire shrunk in her seat looking at her nails

' I'll stake Eric myself when I see him again' Pam croaked angrily ' he did this for you benefit, Eric loves you, you know' Sookie sighed Pam swallowed the bitter jealously she instantaneously felt

' no Eric loves you, I'm just some possession he isn't ready to get rid of, I'm not gonna chase him anymore, it's not good for me or our daughter' she scoffed running a hand through her hair, Pam heard Sookie swallow

' that thing you are lugging around is Eric's' ' who else would I sleep with I mean there was your brother, but that was so last year and I'm only seven and a half months gone the last person I was intimate with was my maker' the faerie rose her eyebrows

' you slept with Jason? So the baby could be... '

'No there's no way I'm seven months along I haven't fucked your brother in over seventeen months besides It was brief we used protection because Jason was such a paranoid idiot, guess he was right then wasn't he because look at the situation Eric and I are in now-sookie tenses at the mention of Eric's name-, your brother got a lucky escape because I am not mommy material-she says. With hand gestures- anyways I just wanted some of the Stackhouse experience everyone else did' she said bitterly rolling her shirt up to reveal her stomach...she sat there staring at it

'it'll be dawn in six hours we better get you inside' the faerie said killing the engine, Pam slivered out of the passenger seat slamming the door of the vehicle behind her, the cold woman cried out in pain nearly falling to her feet Sookie caught her

' I don't need your fucking help just get me the fuck inside and I'll be on my way'

'but bill and Eric said' Sookie started

' fuck Bill and Eric Jesus Fuck are you always such a fucking scout I guess that's what you and bill have In common, anyway bill is fucking billith now he can do what he wants you think he cares about you, he only brought Tara back to fantasia to show that he isn't a threat it's all a bullshit lie'.

Sookie ignored her blabbering and opened the door, Pam stepped over the threshold holding her aching back, she screwed up her face at the strong smell of Sookie's Perfume then the familiar fresh scented smell of Jason,

' your brother's home' Pam queried smiling

' what where- the faerie asked her big brown eyes searching around the house – jase! She shot up towards the staircase 'make yourself at home' the faerie said absently strolling up towards the flight of steps. 'oh i intend to' Pam spat sarcastically The female vampire sat on the couch flicking through channels scrubbing at the dry tears that stained her eyes and cheeks how could Eric do this to her how could he just leave her again this time she couldn't… no she couldn't forgive him.

A crash came from upstairs and Pam shot her feet,

'Errm Sookie is everything okay' there was no reply… so the vampire decided to check it out, when Pam reached the top she vamped down the hall, Jason had collapsed and Sookie was crying

'Pam!' the faerie cried Pam sucked in nervous unneeded breathes

' what do you want me to do I'm in no fit state to be giving fucking blood donations you're asking too much...Jason?' Pam shrilled in light panic All though she's never fully admit it she had grown quite fond of Jason

'Pam for once in your fucking life will you think about someone other yourself or Eric' the faerie pled aggrieved the door bell rung and by Pam's guess it was Bill Compton come to pick her up.

' . ' Pam thought 'Bill…Bill help' Sookie screeched down the hallway and in the blink of an eye bill was up the stairs

'Pam go back to mine, tell Jessica I'll be back soon'

'HELL FUCKING NO- Pam screeched grabbing a plant pot and throwing it to the floor,

'Get to the house Pam.' Bill growled sternly

the female vampire huffed and made her way towards the door opening it and stepping into the harsh windy night she could have put up a fight but one, she was in no fit state two it would be dawn soon and three she was fucking starving, Pam made her way to bill's mansion at the very edge of bon temps, her curls blew into her face, what else could go wrong tonight. Eric had abandoned her and she had to stay with fucking Boy Scout bill and his god fearing progeny Jessica, Pam felt more tears run down her face as she trudged through the dark ' Fucking hormones' she scoffed out loud scrubbing her tears furiously.

**Will be updated tomorrow xxx my babies**


	6. Chapter 6

The female stood still in the hole of darkness, mentally debating whether to go by what bill had ordered her to do or take off, she could no one would stop her, nobody cared, she strung out walking again vamping up the stairs of the Compton estate, she would leave tomorrow night when, time would at least be on her side, Jessica opened the door almost like she knew pam had been on her way, an apology playing on her pale face

'Pam-she started-

' Jessica- Pam stated back mimicking her edgy tone of voice.

'Come in Jessica hypothesized stepping aside, Pam entered the house looking around at all the antique furniture, the young baby vampire red head shut the door behind them; when Jessica face her, Pam folded her arms raising an eyebrow,

' Pam I'm sorry I-

'Yeah? Well…So am I' the cold woman retorted sadly faltering away towards the back door

'P-Pam you can't leave,-the baby vampire bellowed after her

'oh yeah? Try and fucking stop me' the breeze hit her full in the face; in a split second there stood Bill Compton his short brunette locks blowing in the mid-summer gust 'you are not leaving' Bill stated shutting the door

'I promised your maker- Pam infringed in pushing him out of her way-

'tell my maker to fuck off, I'm leaving him Nora is welcome to him'

'you can tell him yourself- Compton announced invading her personal space, holding up an out of date cell phone, Pam swallowed hard biting back a smirk 'move bill' the blonde said firmly.

'Pam'-Bill warned blocking the door with his body,

she snapped grabbing a chair and piercing the sharp wooden end into his chest, Bill screamed in pain in shock,but instantly pulled it out, shock was an understatement, and it was enough to freak her the hell out she legged it out of the house vamp speed and hopped into Bills crimson car; in the blink of an eye the brunette males fists were pounding against the car window fangs beard

'Pam don't do this he growled Pam stared at him cold in the eye and liked that started the cars engine gunning it into the misty night.

**Sorry having major writers block today but will defiantly write loads tomorrow please follow and leave comments xx plus I would like your input on ideas for next chapter how do you want the story to go after all this will be at least 25 chapters xx**


	7. Chapter 7

'Fuck Don't run out of gas, dont run out of gas, dont run out of gas!' Pam chanted the red vehicle began to slow 'fuck' she breathed punching the steering wheel and resting her head against it in frustration.

Dawn was approaching fast not to mention the bleeds had already started, the once dark gem covered sky had now morphed into a greyish blue palette. and now she was panicking, the car had stopped somewhere in the middle of bon temps, outside there was a long dusty road and at the end of that road lay a factory of some sort, with two big brick cylinder shaped towers, great she was stranded and pregnant and that thing over there was Pam's best bet if she wanted to survive till nightfall, she hopped out of the car and began walking towards the entrance, she then slowed when she read the sign

_' vamp camp...(she had heard about this quit recently on the news every ounce of her being screamed for her to run) shit_' she thought as she turned her back to walk away, but she froze when she heard the clink of a gun

'freeze vampire or human' Pam's arms flew up in surrender her fangs bursting out defensivly

'I Errm I she began but was interrupted by the blonde in the bright white Dior suit

' Take her into solitary' the bitch yelled, catching sight of her fangs Pam growled at her threateningly then, rushing forward ready to attack,

'now' the woman war cried; it was then the vampire felt a red hot burning pain start in her leg, she fell to the floor with a soft grunt

'FUCCKK!' the female screeched…

* * *

She came to in a blank room wearing gross blue overalls, the walls were utterly plain; the tiles where the same colour, she sat up holding her throbbing head and collecting her bearings

'Pam' came an unfamiliar voice, she looked to the door seeing a man about five foot ten in size, he had a bald head, a tailored suit and tie and wore round ugly glasses that reminded her off john lennon

' the theripist will see you know' Pam shook her head

'Im not going anywhere with you who are you and how do you know me' he didn't answer only nodded to the guard stood beside him,

the unnamed solider obeyed approaching Pam and grabbing her under the arm forcing her to her feet, she growled in protest before being dragged through a grey hall with more windows than she had ever seen in her long life, a fucking vampire couple caught her eyes through one of the windows , looking through the opaque glass she made a smart remark, only to be hustled into another room.

There in a tattered arm chair sat one of the ugliest and fattest men she had ever seen in her hundred years of living

' Thank god I was just starting to feel confessional' the cold woman spat smirking

'please sit down' the Doctor scolded boredly, she continued to stand where she was with one hand slapped against the wall beaming, the man sighed' I'd like to get to know you, I'm - he stated pointing to himself- and you are' she didn't answer simply just stared' if you are not going to participate, then we have guns pointed at you, not metaphorical guns. Real guns' clucked looking at his pathetic clip bored she sighed feeling her daughter squirm inside her stomach taking a seat she began to speak

'my name is Pamela, I am one hundred and…well I've lost count. There now we know each other' she smirked smartly laying down as she did.

'Why am I hear' she broke into the silence

'you are here to be studied we want to study you, so we can know what you think about, how you feel' he said calmly sitting forward

'oh wait holding the fuck up am I in therapy' the female gibed shooting to her feet

'therapy yes if that's what you want to call it, now will you sit down Pam' Pam rolled her eyes slumping back into her seat ,

'What do you want to know' she demanded turning on her side to face him

' tell me about you maker' 'I don't want to talk about him' she hissed dangerously shifting to lay on her back and gawk at the ceiling

' come on Pam he can't be that bad' said his nose twitching in curiosity

' I said No you fucking Fat fuck' she spat childishly screwing her face up in annoyance

'okay' he nodded in understanding-

'then tell me about yourself,- 'human life or vampire life- she cut in fiddling with one off her finger nails- '

Errm let's start with your human life' Pam inhaled an unneeded breath and began confiding in him

' I grew up in san Francisco, where I was the second youngest out of three siblings, I had an older brother called Berty and an older brother called Lennie, at the age of fifth teen I was kicked out by my parents for…she hesitated biting her lip- in my early adult years I began gold digging and wrecking homes, my family was always very wealthy but they cut me off when I left, by the age of twenty two I worked as whore in a brothel, I made good money off of other girls, then in 1905 I met my maker Eric Northman' her voice cracked at the last part and she had to pull herself together 'sorry I erm- she gasp out wiping the tear she had let slip .

'No please don't be- spoke handing her a box of tissues, she shook her head and he continued 'know tell me a bit about your vampire life, it doesn't have to be from the be from the beginning maybe a simple memory' She swallowed hard,

'my maker fell in love with a faeire- she laughed when the therapists eyebrows climbed a little-' I know it sounds crazy but anyway I nearly killed her and he got me pregnant left me, and then only recently came back and when he did he released me it hurt but I'm over it' leaned forward again eyeing her

' and humans how do you see them-

'pathetic- she interrupted- there worthless things, there food at its best, all you can do is fuck them and kill them and they reek of tuna fish'

' and as a vampire how would you rate your sexual-

'High- she cut in knowing what he was getting at- I was whore in my human life it was no coincidence' she stated smirking

' I am very interested to know what-

' so you want inside my head- she burst in again turning to look at him seductively

'very much so yes' she was one his lap in the blink of an eye ' how deep do you wanna go'

' deep ' he moaned

'I'll let you get in there but only if you let me inside ginpop'

' I think that can be arranged' he replied back in a daze ' good' she breathed…

Even though she and Eric were not together she still felt like she had cheated on him, why did she feel guilty she was supposed to be pissed at him she sat in her cell, her unborn child moving around, Pam placed a hand on her abdomen and whispered

'I'm so sorry baby', the door burst open with a hiss and a brunette vampire walked in, Pam stood up defensively

, 'who are you'

' I'm Eric's… he told me you wouldn't understand but he is here and he told me to tell you not to drink the blood there's hep v in it'

' what the hell is that' 'I don't know but it's not good Nora had it she's dead'

' good' Pam burst out her vampire sister stared at her in disbelief

' why would you say that'

' why wouldn't I, why would Eric lie to me over and over and now his done it again because his made you'

'I-I'm' Pam cut in

' you know what everyone keeps saying that word sorry and you know what I'm pretty fucking tired of it'

her sister huffed and left the room Pam practically shook with anger biting back the urge to brake something

' the door slid open

' Pam' came the familiar voice of her maker. Her body tensed

'I have nothing to say to you Eric'

'I know Pam but you have to hear me out I-

' No-I don't wanna Hear it' she shrieked covering her ears

'Pamela' he said walking towards her

' I'm not your fucking Pamela, Not anymore would your Pamela have fucked some other guy, I THINK NOT!' she instantly regretted letting those words leave her lips, she could literally see the wrath steaming of him

' What?' he breathed angrily

' you heard what I said' she scoffed her temper matching his

' in the blink of an eye she was slammed against the wall, the unborn child within her kicked at the violent impact,

' I commanded you never to see another man. EVER AND YOU DISOBEYED ME THIS IS THE THIRD TIME!' he roared in her face fangs bared, her anger got the better of her, she pushed him hard enough for him to stumble back a few steps

'I NEVER SLEPT WITH ALCIDE AND YOU KNOW WHAT ITS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN WHAT I DO INFACT I CAN DO, WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT WITH WHO EVER I WANT,BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING' she sobbed shoving him back again, and barging past him, her maker looked completely stunned by her by her outburst,

"Pamela" he begun with a softer tone,

"no Eric just shut your fucking mouth, I never wanted a baby ever" she shrieked,

'this is what you wanted it's always been about what you wanted, you left me alone I'm tired of you treating me like shit' 'have I not always been there for you Pam and looked out for you' 'No now that is not fair'

'isn't it' her maker interrupted her.

'You left me on my own Eric. You fell in love with another woman, you picked her over your own progeny. I didn't want anybody else all I wanted was you Eric, I love you, I begged you not to let me go and you let it happen-Eric rolled his eyes-

I just don't think I can trust you' she finished stepping further away and folding her arms, her maker breathed out an unneeded breath

'you don't trust me' he repeated

'No' Pam whispered, she hadn't even realised she had been crying 'I'm sorry Eric, its over were over, this is over' her maker nodded but she could see the hurt she had caused him. She backed up towards the wall and slid down bringing her knee's up to her chest and bawling her eyes out and when she looked up her maker had gone.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter thank you for your brilliant idea lyzz Cullen and I promise chapters will get longer xx p.s will update tomorrow xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

Eric had gone, it could have been for good this time, she was angry and had meant what she had said earlier, but she had never dreamed that he would actually obey what she had asked, it took every ounce of control she had not to run and find him, she sat in that white cell for ages silently going mad, until another guard burst in,

'it's time for your feed' he spat not a hint of emotion in his voice. Pam arose from her position on the floor and allowed him to guide her out of the hell hole she had been sat in for five hours, they made their way down the plain hallway for the second time that day, but instead of the feeding room she found herself barged into another room, a room she hadn't seen before, when she entered, she caught sight of Jessica, Bill, and twelve other unnamed vampires,

' what are we doing here' Pam mouthed in Jessica's direction, the red head shrugged, then the top of the building slid open,'what?' Pam thought, but then it hit her home with a sickly truth, they were going to burn, the only one who wouldn't was bill, he could day walk now since he had possessed the power of Lilith 'no' Pam squeaked in a panic ' I can't die yet, not today, what about my baby' the sun was approaching and fast, Pam hissed in Pain feeling the hot ball of fire searing her perfect skin spinning. Around she spoke towards the one of the guards holding A big gun 'please my baby' she begged feeling sick at the sound of her own voice pfft begging she never begged but in this situation she felt Like she had to if not for her sake then the babies this must of been the maternal compulsion humans went on about,

' Everybody needs to drink my blood, it is Lilith's blood, it is the only way to save you' Pam didn't need to be told twice, she dropped fang and rushed to take a bite out of Bill's arm.

His blood tasted like honey and sunshine, Pam gulped the blood down greedily before realising the hold she had on him, she fell back breathing heavily feeling her infant kick in delight, she heard someone laugh, they had been watched the entire time, Pam peered through the window seeing the woman in the white suit, and , she smirked stepping back into the light and spinning in a circle, feeling an intense rush of euphoria

'Jessica' she giggled 'come play' the baby vampire skipped over taking pam by the hands whirling elliptically in the rush of hyper energy, the door skidded open and in walked with a smile on his fat face he chortled marvelling at Pam, she offered her hand and he took it , as soon as he did, The female pulled him into her piercing her fangs into his neck and finally drained that fat fucker dry. '

Oopse' she cackled staring down at 's dead corpse, 'where's baldy' Pam spat hyperly at Jessica

' I-I think he died, I don't know' the baby vamp slurred walking towards her, when Pam looked again the woman in the white suit had disappeared,

'Fuck!' she spat. '

'who cares' Jessica burst out throwing her arms around a muscular looking guy with long shoulder length hair ' let's just count our blessings and get the hell out of here' the red head sighed.

The daylight hit her, lightening her golden hair like a fiery halo, she lifted her head in its direction, and she giggled again giddily, whooping in excitement that was until she turned around seeing her maker

'Eric' she began but in the blink of an eye he had took to the skies, leaving her behind. Again. She whimpered trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She couldn't believe he would do this to her again after the argument they had just had and to be honest it hurt her much more than she though it would, she started to gasp for unneeded and supported herself on some stairs close by. Then she let loose a shriek of fustration that ripped the skies, where Godric and Nora could probably hear her from the afterlife. She started to cry hard holding her chest where her heart use to beat. And she felt the undead child within in her squirm, Pam looked down and held her swollen womb blinking through the tears.

"It's just you and me against the world know, baby" she snivelled her voice cracking on the last word, "and were gonna get out of here, and were gonna find your daddy first chance we get, I promise" she added lamently before finding her strength to get to her feet again, and starting towards Bill's house.

She walked for what seemed like forever until she finally found the country road leading to the Compton house, she felt numb the only feelings she felt was physical, the only reminder that she was still here was her baby girl.

"pam" she heard Jessica shout from a distance and then the red head stood in front of her,

"Pam are you ok" Jessica reaffirmed watching as Pam swayed feeling really hot, at that moment Pam felt fresh blood drip from her nose and onto her blue overalls and next thing she knew more was coming from her lady part it was like she was having a miscarriage something and she felt a sharp pain soar through her, she looked up at Jess confusion painting her features as she put her hands out for her to see blood covering her palms and then the world when dark.

She woke up on the grass with her head on Jessica's lap

'whoa Pam easy' she heard the head say as she tried to sit up but was met with more pain'what happened to you back there, you were fine and then you just…fell, you're bleeding Pam' the baby vamp breathed with worry,

'I don't know, it hurts I feel really hot and sick" Pam trailed off as she felt another shot of pain travel from her core, Jessica's hand was on her forehead as she cried out,

"Pam? Oh fuck, you're burning up" Jessica screeched as James, Bill, Sookie, Jason and his new girlfriend Violet ran over. "

What is it?" Sookie asked,

"I don't know, Sookie she's really hot and she's bleeding, I don't know what's happening it's like she's miscarriage…' the baby vamp started but Pam cut her off by a feral growl,

"don't fucking say it" she shrieked clutching her womb which was moving around violently.

'don't you think we should call a doctor out or something' Jason insisted looking at his sister, Sookie had already gotten her cell phone out

' erm hi doctor, could you come to the vampire Bill's house, Pam just collapsed, she's awake now but she's burning up and she's bleeding… alright thank you' the faerie mused nodding her head and putting the phone down

' she's on her way, she said not to move Pam, she'll be here in twenty minutes'

'what do we do till then' Jessica asked 'get Pam inside know, something is really wrong" Jessica stammered in a panic stuttering over her own words. James immediately picked Pam up and they all started towards the house.

'Pam can you hear me' she nodded faintly hearing voice

'i wished this on it, im losing it...her arent I, im losing my baby and it's my fault isnt it? Pam asked furrowing her brows in concern,

'No Pam your not losing her you have a condition, it's very rare in pregnant women let alone pregnant vampire's-Pam rose her eyebrows- it's called preeclampsia 'is it serious' the baby vamp cut in folding her arms 'preeclampsia restricts food or in your case blood to the placenta, which can result in a small baby, premature labour or other complications-'

'other complications are you saying there could possibly be something wrong with my baby ' Pam quizzed in worry sitting up

' the complicationd are none of which you have to worry about and by the looks of it your babies fine' the doctor stated packing up her equipment

'well what should I do' Pam queried

' have lots of bed rest and stay off of your feet for at least a month, it's not good for the baby considering you're at least eight months gone-

'eight months-Pam burst out' a couple days ago you said I was only 28 weeks gone'

' and at the rate that baby is growing it'll be out in at least a five weeks maybe less

' chirped ' she can come home with me' the faerie chimed in

' No way' the female spat ' I'm fine on my own thanks'.

'no Pam somebody needs to keep an eye on you' the red head announced

'look jess thanks and all but I am not you're charity number, I should be going anyway, she said getting to her feet and nearly toppling over, Bill caught her

'there is no room for discussion Pam, you have to stay if you feel the same tomorrow you can leave, come on' bill said helping her to feet and assisting her up the stairs pam trying her best to slap him away.

**Xxx THANK YOU, I will be updating tomorrow any ideas on the baby names, bye for now babies. Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Pam lay in a warm bath, filled to the top with bubbles, her long icy hair up in a delicate knot. There was a knock on the bathroom door,

'everything okay in there Pam' came the voice of the baby red head Jessica

' peachy' Pam shot back eyeing her swollen ankles,

'Bill and I are just popping to Sookie's, we'll be back in about half an hour'

Pam hesitated smirking before replying 'fine'.

She waited until she heard the front door shut and the sound of the others descending away from Bill's home, then she was up and out of the bath. It took her a good half hour to get change, and then she took to the skies. She flew for hours enjoying the feeling of the wind going through her hair and the ability to finally see the sun after one hundred years. She felt her infant shift with approval probably thinking the same thing. She landed in France at night fall, she knew this would be the exact place he would come first and she could smell his stench all over the building that fresh smell of blood, there were humans around. This place bought back memories…

_Rhonde Valley, France 1986_

_Pam watched as Eric sat lip locking with his new French lady he had just picked up, her name was Sylvie and she was an under graduate who wanted to finish university. Pam had thought that she was just a phase of Eric's until he started actually caring for the girl, she hated it, Eric WAS HERS! I mean they were still having sex and their relationship was still on fire but he had cast her aside as of late for this human. Pam watched on feeling a heavy sadness fill her soul, Nan Flanagan had just given them a threat and Eric being the ignorant man he was ignored her completely telling her to _

_'go fuck herself'. Pam could not take it anymore and she practically felt the hair on the back of neck rise, the big fireball that was her anger building within her,_

_ "that woman was authority Eric and you just told her to go fuck herself, we need to leave tonight" She said letting the cold icy tone in her voice shield her fear. Eric continued to caress Sylvie's face who was staring at him with loving eyes,_

_ "I like France" he uttered absent minded before a grin split his lips and he turned to meet her eyes. That was all he saw, Sylvie he shifted his fingers to Sylvie's tanned cheek and he continued his previous task. She pushed down the fury yet again, before biting out _

_"Jesus Christ, bring her with if you want too but let's go" Pam stammered out feeling desperate and not able to hide the harsh edge in her voice this time,_

_ "Sylvie wants to finish university" Eric announced with a slight grin knowing exactly how to push her,_

_ "she wants to what" Pam asked feeling the hurt and jealousy well up inside her, _

_"she starts it in august" he said pushing her even farther. Pam was just about ready to explode by this point,_

_ "I am as big a fan of the French dicks just as you are of a French vagina, Eric but come back to earth she's just a human" pam spat and she was starting to wish that she hadn't spoken those words. She could feel Eric tense up through the bond jealousy, very nearly seeing it floating off him at the word _

_'dicks' probably reminding him of what they once were before he had met Sylvie. He planted a sweet kiss on Sylvie's lips before turning his attention back to Pam and she rose an eyebrow not amused, watching his every move as he got off his feet standing to his full height, using his six foot four tallness to an advantage as he towered over her. He grabbed her by the arm swiftly guiding her into a corner by a small coffee table. _

_"We've been together how long know Pam" he asked as his icy blue eyes met those of hers, that always had the power to shut her up._

_ "Eighty one years" Pam murmured, _

_"and those eighty one years have I ever failed to protect you" he asked._

'_Shit' she thought he had her now, she swallowed the lump in her throat, "no" she breathed out her voice cracking on the last word,_

_ "you are my progeny, you do not fall in line with Miss Flanagan or the authority, you fall in line with me" he finished his face taking on a hard edge. _

_Pam nodded trying her best swallow the lump in her throat, but she was way past the stage she could feel the bloody tears starting to spill out of her tear ducts and down her cheeks. Eric's face twisted in confusion as he watched her turn away from him. _

_"Pam" she heard him call after her but her bedroom door was shut and locked in a minute flat._

_ Pam's chest heaved with unnecessary breath, she could feel the gaping hole where her heart use to be burning and the bond shaking so violently with Eric love and need to comfort her. She had to make it end, so she shut him out and crashed to the bed in a dramatic heap, she started to sob the blood tears from her eyes leaving scarlet stains on the bedding. She could hear Eric's footsteps coming down the hall and then was met with his fist banging on the chestnut door of __her bedroom._

Pam opened her eyes as the memory washed over her and felt as her and her makers baby twist within her she rubbed her swollen womb "let's go find daddy" she smiled her voice full of sarcasm she didn't care that she had spoken that aloud either...

it was time to face Eric. She walked into the mansion, and started towards the basement as soon as she entered, making her way down the creaking stairs. She let out an audible gasp and she was met with the sight of Eric balls deep in some random just as the prostitutes orgasm ripped the room. She felt the hunk rise up in her throat and swallowed it making her way back into the hallway, clinging onto a nearby banister as she blinked the tears away but she couldn't help the involuntary whimper that exited her throat, this was probably his revenge on her for that fat asshole back in bon temps and she fucking deserved it. She was about to leave, when she turned the corner to find Eric standing there like a brick wall blocking her path.

"Move" Pam blurted trying to push him away,

"no like I said before you need to hear me out" Eric ground out,

"no Eric I came here to apologize because I didn't, I didnt want you to think of me...that way with him I is this you trying to hurt me...well solid try it worked thank you eric you have really made the fucking grade you know what –just get out of the way, you keep fucking up it's like I don't even know you anymore I told you earlier that it was over, so you can do as you wish with that fucking slut" she shrieked trying to dash past you but she felt him grasp her arm in a tight grip and he spun her round.

je ne suis pas une salope' the prostitue called from around the corner

'oh belive me honey ive been in your position, and unless you get lucky like I did your always gonna be a dick sucking hooker ' she bellowed back

"I'm sorry Pam ok, I just needed some time to clear my head, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you and our daughter but please I need you" he begged desperately cupping her cheeks she winced in pain feeling a sharp jab in the bottom of her stomach which caused her to hold her back

'Pam?' he questioned staring at her

'are you okay is it the baby'

'I'm fine just-she looked at him beginning to melt a little but she told herself to stay strong as he pinned her with his piercing gaze

'I'm sorry too,-she whispered sadly-but from now on this between us is business, you can be in the babies life as much as you want, I hope you will be

' her maker stared at her, not quite believing what she had just said, the whore Eric had been fucking was peeking out the door,

'No please carry on with your…Fucking I'm going to change' the female spat gathering all of her dignity raising her chin then eslkung away from her maker.

Pam began striding up the staircase, entering the main hallway and opening the door of her old room. It hadn't changed…much, she had sorted something's out a few months ago when Eric had still been away. The cold woman lay on the bed, marvelling up at the ceiling, suddenly her unborn child began swimming around; Pam lifted up her shirt, shock painting her face as a small bulge moved around her stomach, what was this, was this labour, would her daughter burst out any minute, the female placed a hand on her rounded stomach, tracing a finger over the babies foot, bum or whatever the hell it was, she smiled so much that she was surprised it didn't reach her ears.

Pam awoke the next morning, with a warm putrid feeling rising in her wind pipe,

'fuck' she croaked shaking and sweating, she sprinted towards the restroom clasping in front of the toilet; she leaned over heaving into the toilet's bowl an acidy bitter taste tingling her mouth, nothing came up, but the burning sensation stayed in the left side of her throat. Pam walked down the stairs, unsettling poking her abdomen

'Eric?' she mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen, he must have been out or really pissed if he wouldn't answer to his name. She plodded towards the refrigerator and cracked it open, the euphoric rich smell of blood hit her senses, she hadn't feed in fourteen hours and it was now nightfall around, six o clock, she grabbed an o negative her favourite, and took a seat on the crème tiffany couch, the female swigged the blood down in grease speed, but as soon as she did the wave of nausea hit her square in the chest and this time she knew she would vomit. She vamped it to the kitchen, sticking her head into the sink and letting the hot greasy substance leave her lips, tears ran down her face, she hated being sick, it had always been that way even in her human life,

'Pam?' she heard her makers voice, she spun around wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

'I'm fine it's just-she hesitated thinking about what to call it- around the clock sickness' she giggled, a small smile painted Eric's face but it soon disappeared,

'listen Pam, I thought about what you said, you were right, its better if were just business partners, all this arguing is too much work, leave it to normal couples' Pams heart sank but she covered it up with a nod,

' well I'm glad you feel the same way', her maker smiled again stepping out of the room.

Pam ran a sweaty hand through her hair swallowing vastly she managed to pull herself together enough before her emotions betrayed her and more dilatant tears scratch down her cheeks ruining her makeup, her maker came back in holding a phone and shiting a brick

' I have to get back to shrieve port- he spat- sookie's in trouble, you stay here, we can't risk anything happening to you while your…pregnant ' Pam rolled her eyes and flashed him a famous movie star grin

' go Eric you know me always surviving on my own' there was an awkward silence for a while before the Viking broke it '

Pam is there something you want to say to me' he stated his eyebrows climbing slightly

'you tell me' the blonde female tested making the bitchiness in her voice known

' look Pamela I don't have fucking time for your mood swings you've made it clear how you feel, but Sookie needs my help now.

I should be back by dawn be back be back before dawn' the Viking god stated before tornadoeing out the door, 'yeah assuming sookie doesnt fall onto your lap- she snapped...whatever' the female spat vamping to the door and closing it behind him.

'Careless bastared' she uttered thumping the door before reclaiming her seat on the couch.

**Thanks for reading this chapter will hopefully update tomorrow xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Pam sat on the couch trying to wrap her head around what the hell had just happened, she couldn't believe that she had come after him again, almost feel for it when his blue eyes stared into her own similar ones. She sat on that couch questioning her sanity, she wanted to despise him but she just couldn't, she could feel the tears starting to bubble in her eyes clouding her vision. But, no she would not let herself cry, not for him and not again. I mean whether she liked it or not she and Eric would always be tied together because of their daughter but she couldn't screw that it would not happen again. It was then the female began to think to herself, yeah she was pregnant but any guy would still drop to their knees for a piece of her, it was decided Eric would be back by dusk but she wouldn't.

Pam went to her gigantic walk in closet and picked out the most comfortable dress she could find, this would be fun and Eric would finally know what it felt like to get hurt to be jealous. She would not wait around in France she would fly back to Shreveport and show him exactly what he was missing out on, she would sport her overgrown womb too. She was almost sure that Eric wasn't intentionally rubbing more salt into her wounds, although she would never admit it, she wanted him back desperately, he was her maker after all and she didn't know a progeny who could live without one at their side.

She knew it ran much deeper than that…she still loved him even if he had put her though hell. They were destined. Even she couldn't deny that. She picked out a smokey pink colored tulip dress that ran just above her knees it fitted perfectly on sliding over her enlarged stomach doing up the pearl collar having one last glance in the mirror then, grabbing a black leather purse to match she exited the French mansion and took to the skies.

By the time she arrived at Shreveport, Fangtasia was in full tilt attack. It appeared that Hep V had, had an outbreak while she had been away, it had only been a day and a half though, and how the hell could this have happened in such a short time, a mere few days. She could hear the war cry of Violet and a few other vampires including, Jess. But Eric was nowhere to be seen and to be honest that scared her, she could feel the infant within her squirming and closed her eyes willing away the dizziness for now. She had to find him, she may have been pissed at him but she needed to know that he was still ok. Pam looked around to check if any rogue vamps were coming then sped into Fangtasia. She was met with the sight of a crying Sookie, clutching a pale pastel coloured Arlene to her and from what Pam could tell she was on the doorstep of death itself.

"Where's Eric?" she asked keeping her distance from the whore that stole everything from her,

"his outside fighting the infected vamps" Sookie choked out not withdrawing her attention of Arlene. Pam turned to walk out but was stopped by Sookie,

"wait, please Pam you have to save her" she wailed, Pam's face screwed up in disgust and she turned walking out of Fangtasia and shouting at Sookie to go fuck herself.

When Pam was once again in the middle of the streets, this time she did see Eric and he was right in the middle of ripping a rogue's throat out she gripped the top of her dress feeling an odd sensation in her chest but she took unneeded breaths in hope of subsiding it. Good now she could leave she sped past the army of the other vamps who she was mutual with but then felt a strong gush of wind follow behind her causing her to spin around wildly.

"Pam I thought I told you to stay where you were" Eric all but growled out causing her to flinch internally at the ferocity in his voice, she pushed down the pain and bit back with just as much fire.

"Since when do you have claim on what I do with my time anymore" she spoke raising her chin stubbornly,

"since you're carrying my baby" he grit out grabbing her fore arm but she shoved him of, watching as exasperation crossed his features,

"that's all I am to you know isn't it just one of your mistakes only the mistakes evident know- she yelled pointing at bump, you don't have any respect for me anymore, everythings such a fucking mess" she cried this time she could'nt hide her tears. Eric's eyes flashed with guilt she could read him like a book and she knew when he felt regret, maybe he was starting to see sense for the first time in a long time. They stared at each other for a good minute and he took a step towards her but she flinched shying away with the paranoia that he would strike her just as her father use to. But at that moment Eric staggered back a few steps as if something had hit square in the chest. And then it flogged her

"Godric" but she thought that he was dead they all did, perhaps not. She turned her attention to look in the direction where Eric was staring, and in the blink of an eye he was gone again.

'No' she thought not this time and so she chased after him only to see him kneeling before a short boy about her height, with short dark hair and piercing grey eyes that could slice right through you with a single stare, "you must be Pamela" came the calm voice of her grandfather and she too fell to her knees.

"Godric" she whispered bawling her head and when she looked up she saw Eric staring at her in awe probably envying the fact she had never fallen on her knees before him. Eric cleared his throat and got to his feet holding a hand out for Pam but she ignored it and helped herself up,

"I've been hearing bad things from young William Compton about the two of you and how you've been treating Pamela as of late Eric" he said smoothly

'what a fucking'rat' she thought, and watched as he turned to Eric who was looking at the nearby tree root on the forest floor before he uttered,

"what the fuck does he know about pamela and I ". Pam watched as Godric's eyes flashed before he had Eric pinned into a nearby tree by the throat and snarling.

"Did I not say that we always put family before anyone, always even before those that we love, I am here to take Pam from you, Eric because you no longer know how to care for the one person in this world who is your equal" Godric growled out his eyes practically black with rage. Pam flinched at the word love, as she watched on seeing Eric stare down at Godric with fire in his eyes looking more than ready to fight his maker over her. "

You will not take her from me Godric, Pamela is mine" Eric snarled, where the hell was his respect.

'Oh no please take me' Pam shivered out

It was then Pam felt a shooting pain rip through her abdomen, the baby kicking violently, it was almost like something was tearing and she cried out stumbling onto the tree opposite Godric and Eric. Eric was at her side in a second flat, as she squeezed her eyes shut willing the pain away but nothing was happening, a puddle of blood begun to soak up her nightgown where her maiden head was 'fuck' she spat before clasping to her knees and she let loose a spine chilling caterwaul.

"Pam what's happening (the female shook him off as he tried to scoop her to her feet)" Eric yelled the gruffness in his voice showing the panic, he looked to his maker for help. In the blink of an eye Godric was on her left side,

"it appears she is haemorrhaging" the brunette vampire stated cool under pressure, which surprised Pam."we need to get her somewhere safe and now, pick her up my son we don't have time" Godric war cried, Eric didn't need to be told twice and lifted a Pam into his arms.

_ERIC P.O.V:_

_They moved through woods and came to an old abandoned cabin, it seemed pretty safe and it obviously wasn't in use Eric clutched his child to his heart as Godric broke down the door, and they laid her down on an old beat up couch. If only Pam knew how he really felt about her he loved her she was his world, his lover. He had to keep pushing her away because, he didn't want the weight of his pain and mistakes on her shoulders as well, he wanted her to have a clean conscious. _

_"Godric the bleeding isn't stopping" he said in hysteria almost on the brink of a anxiety attack his breathing would be ragged if he still possessed the ability to breathe Pam moved so she was in a sitting position_

_ 'Save the baby- he shook his head- No Eric im serious if it comes down to it don't save me...just save the baby promise me?- _

_'no pam- she cut him off again 'No just-she winced in pain-Promise me' I nodded even though i wasnt quite sure, _

_"give her your blood" Godric ordered calmly all the while trying to quiet down Pam down who was crying hysterically,_

_ "but we haven't had a blood exchange since" he began his attention pointedly at the bump on her stomach that carried their child. _

_"Do it Eric, we have no time it will kill her we need to buy some more time" Godric growled out pinning Eric with that stare, if those three words didn't have the power to turn his head then he didn't know what did and as if it was a makers command, Eric tore into his wrist and waited as his vermillion blood sluggishly surfaced, he would not lose her, and knowing that he had no time to waste motioned for Godric to lift her head, he brought his wrist to her mouth, _

_"Come on Pam drink" he panted closing his eyes as he felt her beginning to respond, she started sucking hard on the wound, he could feel the emotions start to hit her… he could almost feel her again…the Pain and fear. He couldn't help the involuntary grunt that escaped his mouth as he felt his member start to harden within his pants and suddenly his jeans felt way too tight. In that moment he wanted Pam, body and soul, impregnated or not. He wanted to have all of her and for her to have all of him. If Godric hadn't have been there, he would've fucked her senseless right there and then when she regained her strength, pam had quieted down and by the look in her blue eyes she felt exactly the same way and that was urge that told him he needed the to fight for her._

Pam P.O.V:

She could not deny the fact that after consuming Eric's blood again, that she didn't want him because then she would just be lying to herself. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come, there was no way in hell that he was getting out of this one, despite her feelings she knew they were done for good. But still the taste of his blood was almost enough to send her into a frenzy, she removed her mouth from his arm licked wiped her lips. It was then she realised that the pain had gone she looked to Eric and Godric in awe.

"It…It's gone, it doesn't hurt anymore" she whispered standing feet but then stumbling back. She was caught by both Eric and his maker 'I said I'm fine' she spat

'no you're not, you've lost some blood you need to rest, dotter' Godric mussed softly, "Eric why don't you go and find Miss Stackhouse and see if she's ok" Godric mussed with a slight smile, Eric went to argue but Godric gave him the I need to speak with her alone look.

"I'll wait outside" he gritted before exiting the abandoned cabin.

"So dotter what's been going on with you, I see that you are carrying my grandchild" he uttered with a smirk,

"yes that is true Godric, it's a little girl" she smiled rubbing her bump.

"So are you gonna tell me what Eric's done that is so bad" he asked as sadness filled his eyes, she hesitated then spoke her voice shaking as she did

"I…I tried to kill Sookie, but with good reason, Eric was going to kill himself for her, I couldn't lose him, then Nora came along and they were constantly fucking and it just hurt so much… Then he sold me out to Bill Compton, and to top that off we were taken to a vamp camp Nora died, I gather you knew about that"

she burst as she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes, he nodded to show that he knew that his second progeny had indeed kicked the bucket in his absence, 'my condolences' she muttered but was cut off by Godric's edgy voice "continue" he spoke motioning for her to go on.

"Then he left me and I had to go after him, and know there is this big fucking outbreak of hepatitis V and…"

she trailed off as an involuntary sob exited her mouth;

a single drop of grief welled up in her eyes before, the dam broke, her torrents of grief streamed down her perfect cheeks. She then felt her grandmaker's hand through her hair.

"I am sorry my child, he had no right to treat you that way" he stated breathing in an unneeded breath (probably in the heat of the situation) he pulled her into a tight embrace. The female lay crying on him for a few moments before looking up into his beautiful crystal gems they held so much history and emotion. She smiled as he stroked a strand of her golden hair away from her face, in that moment Pam didn't think at all, she needed to feel something again, something other than the numbness she had been flogging around for months, and she had to make the sadness end. Pam looked at Godric mesmerised by his grey eyes, the blonde female began to draw closer to the brunette until their lips touched; the kiss was sweet and full of passion. And his ancient lips were as soft as they looked, she poured all her sorrow and misery into the intimacy of it, feeling slightly better. That is until it hit her, what the hell was she doing? She pulled back ashamed, shock probably painting her blue eyes, she then let out a gasp.

**Hope you enjoyed it xx updated tommoz xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Godric" Pam bleated shaking her head, not quite believing what she had done herself.

It took her a while to process that Godric wasn't looking at her, his beautiful eyes were fixed on the doorway where Eric stood. His face like stone as his piercing cerulean eyes bore into those of hers, Pam's mouth hung open the shock not subsiding.

"Eric I…" he begun,

"I never thought it would be you to try to take her from me, Godric" Eric spat practically shaking with anger,

"you've given me no choice, she needs time away from you, Eric you are not fit to care for the both of them after what I've heard" Godric snarled,

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Eric stammered so loud Pam thought it would bring the house down,

"yeah? We'll see about that" Godric challenged as his large white fangs snapped down, impressively and Eric's did the same. She barely had any time to register before Eric had picked Godric up like a rag doll and threw him into the creaky wooden base of the wall. "ERIC STOP!" Pam shrieked watching horrified as Godric started beating the un-living daylights out of Eric and Eric trying his best to fight back. There was no questions asked Godric was faster and three times older than Eric, he would KILL HIM!

'Stop!' she wailed her voice cracking and shaking,

She never thought she'd see the day her maker for once fighting for her. At that Pam snapped out of her momentary daze then suddenly something clicked, she had to stop them. At that she ran run in, yanking at Godric's wan coloured tunic, she was stumbled back unsteadily rocking on her as he was thrown yet again into the opposite wall. Eric snarled and started towards him when Pam appeared in front of him fire in her eyes as she gripped onto the lapels of his cobalt shirt. He towered over her his eyes black with rage.

"STOP IT ERIC, DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" She shrieked with passion, watching as the fight left him, she cupped his face with both hands, he closed his eyes relishing in the close contact between them in what seemed like forever ago. It was then she remembered their relationship and she forced herself to remember everything he had put her through these past two years. Pam watched his face screw up in unsureness as she pulled away practically feeling the pain flash over her.

"I told you that our relationship was strictly business now, you're command for me never to be with another man broke when you uttered those magic words, so you know what that means I'm a free agent know" Pam scoffed softly as she saw the agony display across his features at her words.

"Pam, I know that you've lost your taste for me but I haven't lost my taste for you…

" he begun but she cut him off, he had no idea how she felt right now, it was like a big ball of incertitude had settled a weight on her dead heart, she loved him so much it hurt to talk, to even look at his face anymore. Every time she looked at him all she would see was a stranger not the man she fell for all those years ago, he shook his head not wanting to believe she had rejected him a third time, she watched his every move as he grabbed her hand placing it on his muscular chest where his heart once beat.

"You know me Pam, I love you just give me a week to turn back the clocks for us…" he pleaded desperation painting each word, if pam's heart still had the ability to beat she would have gone into cardiac arrest,

"no Eric we've changed to much, you're not the same Eric that you were when I met you, she's changed you. You don't fucking belong to me anymore you belong to her" she whispered yanking her hand from his chest and raising her chin.

She felt her offspring squirm for the hundredth time that night. Godric who had remained silent throughout this entire conversation finally piped up,

"I have a new home in Sweden, we shall all go there as a family the three of us, we'll leave tonight it'll only be for a little while" he conveyed,

"I'm not going anywhere with him" Pam sobbed out not realising she was crying until she felt the tear drip onto her exposed snow white coloured skin,

she watched as Eric flinched at the resentment in her voice and felt a brief moment of victory but it was short lived as his eyes met hers. It reminded her of sibling rivalry like a brother and sister fighting but he was much more than that he was her one true love.

"Ja far" Eric spoke in his mother tongue not once taking his eyes of Pam who was staring into his. His eyes burning with so much love and passion that she had to look away. "Dotter…?" he asked, her eyes met his and embarrassment rushed through her,

"fine…whatever" she grit out quickly diverting eye attention.

"it is almost dawn, we shall go back to fangtasia and I'll wait while you guys pack your stuff, we will go to ground, I will stay in one of the travel coffins" he said sending Eric a nod in his direction and then his eyes yet again shifted back to Pam's.

"Pamela do you understand?" he asked as she eyed him wearily then nodded her head tiredly the fight seeming to have left her to. Being pregnant sure did have its perks.

Back at Fangtasia everything was back to normal, except for the mess which was their club floor, the Hep V vampires had cleared of and by the looks of it so had Sookie and her little army of bitches.

"Ginger will clean this up" Eric spat as Pam followed him and Godric."The travel coffins are in that room" Eric said as Godric made his way towards the lone door and disappeared, leaving her and Eric alone.

"I gotta go to ground" Pam spoke starting towards the basement, it was then she felt a vice grip on her fore arm, it was Eric.

"Pam…" he begun, she shrugged him off with an irritated sigh and made her way downstairs to the vault. When she reached the basement, she felt her maker's arms snake around her waist he spun her around pulling their bodies flush together as her swollen womb met that of his toned muscular middle, he spun her so fast her so fast that she was surprised her heels didn't snap.

His nose was millimetres away from hers, his hands moved from her waist, to her face cupping her cheeks. Her makers thumb traced over her plump her lips; Pam mentally cursed herself for the involuntary gasp she let out at intimate contact.

"I can't stop thinking about you" he admitted before his lips crashed to hers, she responded instantly her arms swathed around his neck and into his short fair golden hair. She moaned as she felt his mouth start to plant kisses down her neck as his hands started to move farther and farther down her body. Until she felt him start to undo the buttons of her dress as a shot of pleasure soared through her, their baby kicking against her, she heard Eric's husky laugh rumble from deep within him before he started biting on her ear. Her eyes snapped open as she realised what was happening for the third time that night. Pam pushed him off and threw herself into the opposite wall his touch still lingered sweetly on her lips

"STOP!" the female shrilled out sharply, she cringed internally at Eric's wounded expression. Fuck, she hated when he looked at her like that. He started towards her but she put up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"We can't do this again, you say you love me but you don't not in the way I love you theres so much regret you said so yourself a mere nine months ago, you are sorry, sorry because its me having your baby and not sookie just cant deal with this today I'm going to die I'm tired" she stuttered out,

"Pam this distance between us is just gonna keep fucking drawing me closer to you it has to end" he started trying to take another step his dominant side showing.

"Eric I said no, ok now go and fuck your faerie" she stated trying to keep her calm cool effect.

"I can't Pam it's killing me, I need you, I love you I don't want Sookie I was not thinking straight everything was so messed up I don't regret anything we did, Im sorry but not for the reasons you think I dont regret meeting you, Im not sorry about making love to you and Im not sorry that im having a baby with you please pamela just give me another chance" he begged gripping both her arms tightly making it impossible to escape from his grip he was way stronger than her being one thousand and all with his ancient powers. She shook her head refusing to look at him as she felt scarlet tears well up in her eyes again, her view blurring crimson.

"YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ME BUT YOU WAS SAYING THE SAME THING TO SOOKIE A MERE TWO WEEKS AGO, ERIC I CAN'T TRUST YOU EVER AGAIN, I'M GOING TO FUCKING SLEEP KNOW DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" She shrieked climbing into her coffin and slamming the lid shut tight. She could hear Eric's sad huff as he climbed into his coffin. She waited half an hour until it went quiet and then let herself die for the day to.

She arose around seven o'clock climbing out of her coral coloured resting place taking careful stock of her surroundings, at first glance she spotted Eric's coffin was open instinctively she closed the lid, the female padded towards the stairs catching sight of herself in the antique mirror that hung on the wall, fuck she was huge, her fuchsia dress fit snug around her rounding abdomen, she could drop any second doctor dick head had said so a couple days ago, she exhaled an unneeded breath continuing on up the companionway. The club lights flashed magically, but fangtasia held no humans in sight, the female made to the bar and started to polish glasses at an inhuman speed

'Pam?' came Godric's voice

'what' she spat bitterly before realising who she was speaking to, she continued to look down at the infrared glasses stacked in front of her

'Sorry-she whispered- I just woke up I tend to get a bit- she was cut off

'Pam about earlier- it was her turn to intercept

' I don't know what I was thinking, I was just lonely,

I-I had lost er- he cut in again

'I'm not sorry' Godric breathed with a charming smirk, a picture of confusion Painted the females face

' excuse me' she clucked out her throat becoming dry and tight.

**Will be updated tommoz hope u enjoyed xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"I said I'm not sorry" Godric repeated his silvery eyes suddenly filled with bewilderment. Pam swallowed the lump she felt start to burn in her throat.

"Yeah, I know what you said but why aren't you sorry?" Pam asserted pushing down uncertainty and raising her chin.

Putting on a mask to hide the fear radiating from her.

"because it's been a long time since I've been with someone and when I felt the lust filter through you in the little bond that we have, I felt how much you wanted me in that brief moment and I felt the same" he spoke starting towards the female, she opened her mouth to speak when Eric immerged from the basement. Luggage in hand,

"we're ready" he spat not once looking at her, she could tell he was not in the greatest mood know since the rejection she had submitted him to last night. Godric nodded as his eyes met Eric's and they all made their way to the waiting vehicle outside. Great Godric wanted her and what Godric wanted Godric got not to mention Eric, this would kill him,

The journey to Sweden went quickly, Pam lay secular in a confined space for around five hours with the stomach ache from hell, and she had fallen asleep for at least two hours but the jabbing in her back had woken her up the time was coming up for half ten, the sun had long since set, they would land before dawn so she decided to escape from lock in. her coffin opened with a hiss, the cold woman ascended out promenading towards one of the cramped windows, tiny stars were scattered across the sky, it was almost like god had taken a handful of ruby's and just flung them into the darkness, she smiled at the thought but her content was short lived, she jumped when she felt cold arms wrap around her body, the female spun around angrily but her anger soon turned to disturbance when she realised that it was Godric,

' I should be getting back to bed' Pam avowed awkwardly as she slid from his grip

' sorry Pamela, I probably came on a little strong' her grandmaker stated embarrassment filling his features

'no its fine really' she affirmed trying to fix the uneasiness of the whole situation, she fell into a chair gesturing for Godric to come and join her, he happily obliged

'talk to me Pamela how are you feeling?' Godric conceded with his eyes closed

'im alright, i think she's resting, it's when she's active and moving around when it hurts the most' the female admitted cocking her head to the side

'and apart from that how do you feel emotionally?'

'well aside from Eric I feel…-she trailed off but finished her sentence- scared', the blonde stated pulling her curled hair to fall over one shoulder willing away the tears, 'I've been lost for months in my own little word of shit, for so long that I've forgotten how it feels to trust someone, I kept this baby because…because I thought, that if Eric left… again then I wouldn't be on my own, I used to think I was so lucky,, that he had chosen me, he could have chosen any other prostitute that night anyone that happened to stroll by but- she blinked furiously focusing on Godric-are you listening she asked annoyed her voice cracking on the last part

'yeah sure' Godric mumbled in a dreamy haze

' I aint told this to nobody before…maybe I oughtn't to' she spoke staring down towards bump,

Godric put his hand to her face and wiped the stray tear she had let slip, he drew closer to her, she had been expecting another mistaken kiss but instead his lips met her forehead in a loving peck

' it's okay Pamela- he whispered- everything will be okay' she let out an unneeded shaky breath, leaving her seat and making to the bathroom. The female stared at herself in the mirror, god she looked wrecked her makeup was a terrible train wreck, in her ten decades she had never looked so crap, she huffed picking her make up bag up and off of the floor.

It took her approximately half an hour to finish glamming herself up but when she did she left the bathroom feeling the sudden urge to vomit, she swallowed the bile with a hand clamped over mouth, Godric had slunk back to his travel coffin, and the plane was to land any minute, her maker sat in one of the cream leather chairs texting, she rolled her eyes and took a seat opposite him, looking at her thumbs. the silence was deafening and it drove her insane…it took approximately thirty seconds before the beeping of the buttons threw her over the edge

'Jesus fuck Eric could you turn that shit down or something' her maker blanked her childishly instead turning the ringer up to max, she sighed biting her nails. The plane rocked then came to a halt it had obviously landed she shot from her seat so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash

, Eric tornadoed past her and out the door,

'Where are you going' Pam blared out into the harsh night

'Out' her maker shot back coldly before taking to the skies, the female rolled her eyes

'Godric' she stated vamping to the black coffin and kicking it, the lid cracked open he sat up 'yes dear Pamela' he mussed calmly

'the cars waiting outside…Eric's gone' the female whispered dryly.

Godric was up in a shot,

"what?" he asked his large fangs bared, Pam felt her stomach churn unnecessarily and gulped feeling herself about to cry.

"His gone" she whimpered blinking away the tears, Godric's face twisted into anger as he stormed past Pam he opened the plane door. "Not you too" Pam cried watching as he shot her a sad smile,

"I'm going to get Eric, I won't be long I promise" he uttered before disappearing into the night, the plane door slamming behind him. Pam let out an unneeded gasp, as their air hostess entered the room.

"Miss are you ok" she asked eyes filled with so many questions,

Pam turned to the girl and launched herself at her sobbing pathetically. She could feel the air hostess start stroking her hair and muttering things of non- sense to her, Pam needed to shut her up, and she had to it know. Pam moved her head so that she was now sobbing into the girls shoulder instead and then she bit down, hard. The girl shrieked out but the more she struggled the more out of control, Pam got. The blood started soaking Pam's dress and the girl was starting to go limp in her arms, she had killed her she listened as her heart stopped, felt as her body went icy. Then she realised what she had done, she had killed an innocent woman.

_You've killed an innocent woman …_

The words rang in Pam's head and she pushed the corpse off gasping heavily as the shock set in, she started shaking her head boarder line hysteria, thinking if she blinked harder and faster enough that the body would fade before her very eyes. The image started blurring as the hunger set in again,

"what's going on back there" came the voice of the pilot,

Pam felt panic well up in her chest and looked around for the nearest piece of clothing she could find to wipe up any evidence. The authority would have her head for this, she found a dress and began scrubbing at the evidence but it just smeared the blood more, she could hear the footsteps of the pilot coming fright started to set in, "what the hell" the pilots voice came again as he was caught with the sight of Pam, trying to clean up evidence. He started to freak out his hands reaching to pull a gun out of his back pocket. He shot But, Pam was on him in a second flat draining him dry of his plasma.

She was going way to fast and it threw her into a frenzy as she ripped the man's head off and then she couldn't stop she grabbed his arms pulling those off too. When she was stopped by the sound of the plane door opening,

"PAMELA, NO!" came the sound of Eric's command, and she did spinning round in the most inhuman way not even she could have fought possible. She was breathing heavily, as Godric vamped it over to check their pulses, they were both dead. Pam watched wearily as his eyes diverted to Eric he shook his head,

'is he breathing' she asked feeling tightness in her throat like she was about to cry

"they are dead" he said swallowing thickly. She then let her eyes drift to Eric's as he grabbed her head in both his hands,

"what have you done?" he asked wiping the blood from her lips,

"I don't know- she was shaking know- but I was so hungry, I just-'she winced feeling a sharp tearing pain in her arm 'fuck' she spat digging the bullet out of a vein the wound closing instantaneously, she sat back in a seat looking at her blood covered hands and trembling

' we need to get her cleaned up- Godric stated looking to Eric

'Pamela come' her maker said lifting her up under one arm and half guiding her half dragging her into the bathroom, she sat on the base of the sink in one of the white tile covered rooms

'Pam take your dress off you need to change into this' Eric's voice was barley a whisper she had shut him out, and her mind wasn't all there

'Pam!' she heard her maker shout sharply which knocked her out of her temporary fog she hissed in pain feeling a jab in her stomach

'ow' she gritted

'you okay?' her maker frowned placing a hand on her stomach

' what if they kill her- she whispered putting her hand on top of her makers hand which was on her rounded womb, blood tears starting to fall down her face- No-she said standing up- no they'll have to kill me first' she ran out of the laboratory and into the base of the plane the bodies had been moved and there was not a spec of evidence, Eric followed behind her

'get in the car pam' he commanded and she did as she was told vamping to the black vehicle and getting in and slamming the door. Eric and Godric were next to her before she could even blink,

"drive" Godric ordered the driver as Pam sat there shaking like a leaf, Eric wrapped his arms around her and this time she didn't try to push away she needed this close contact with someone.

"whats the matter Pamela Are you ok?" she heard him whisper down her ear,

"No I can't do this again not again…" she shrieked pulling away and looking him in the eyes on the verge of hysteria, he looked confused and pulled her who was a sobbing mess into a tight embrace.

"What do you mean again?" his voice coming again with question.

_San Francisco, 1887_

"_You know you have your mother's eyes" came her fat greasy, filthy Uncle Charles's voice down her ear, _

_she couldn't say anything just sat there frozen as her childhood hero ran his fingers down her back, confusion painted a picture on her young face, this man her uncle, the man she looked up too and loved was known violating her and she didn't understand why. _

_"Stop" she whispered as he's fingers travelled further down towards her breasts_

_, he was drunk and by the looks of it he was a mess, he suddenly and forcefully pushed her onto her back pressing firm and disgusting kisses down her neck. The young Pamela pushed against his weight starting to cry but the more she struggled the rougher he got. He had torn her petticoat clean off and he now placed wet kisses on her lips without any hesitation. Digging his nails into her hip… She could feel his erection, she shrieked against him but he slapped hard and sharp across the face shutting her up. The vulnerable teenager stared down towards the floor, the new make up her mother had gotten her for her birthday now ran down her face like a broken clown. He pushed into her hard and fast and where he felt pleasure she felt only pain, his hair hung in a sweaty mess covering his bulky face, he bit his bottom lip disgustingly to keep from moaning out in triumph, her virginity was gone. Gone and all to the monster she called uncle. She cried out from pain as she felt him bust her open then she started sobbing hysterically. He was not going to stop. She could feel as her walls tightened around his girth against her will and she felt as he came inside her and she did the same, screaming from the brutality. He stroked within her two more times then finally removed himself from her, getting dressed and leaving the way he came in not before turning around and saying in that greasy slivery threatening voice_

_ 'I will not be gone long my love' his voice was choked like he was about to cry. That fat son of a bitch, she hated him._

_The sixteen year old sat up slowly her head ached, could this had been her fault had she led him on all these years she didn't know. She reached under her special couch cushion for the splintery hair barrette _

_"Uncle Charles?" she asked practically spitting out the words like poison, as the greasy man turned round slowly. She thrust the barrette into his chest and then she couldn't stop watching as the blood oozed from his wound and covered what little ripped clothes she had left._

She started to answer question as she felt the memory rinse over her and an involuntary shudder went through her.

'I killed him' she whispered

'killed who- he began but

she cut in 'my uncle on my sixteenth birthday' she shook her head feeling tears spill over 'no one believed me...they all said that I was lying like I always did and that I should of just kept my mouth shut'

her maker frowned showing no sign of understanding

'I had...I had, had enough and that night he...he came into my room and he...-she squeezed her eyes shut- he raped me-she finished- I couldn't believe what had just happened I thought that maybe if I denied it, it it wouldn't be true, by the end of the night he was dead because of me...I sat there for about two minutes staring at his gross...fat dead corpse. -she broke down this time the tears spilling over once again-before that I loved him so much he would take me everywhere with him mom used to call me his little shadow he was funny, he made everyone laugh...I used to cuddle him all the time...thinking nothing of it he told me I was special and I believed it, he started of just touching, I didn't know what to do, he made it feel...normal but I knew it wasn't... anyway in the day he carried on as normal making everyone laugh, it happened once and I knew if I left it that it would happen a second time he wouldn't stop so, I ended it once and for all, but the truth is I liked the attention, nobody ever noticed me or what was happening in my life...he made me feel...grown up, he said i was special, anyway around two years after, when i pulled my first job at the brothel I met this other girl...suzane, she couldnt have been much older than me, she spoke about this man from when she was around, seventeen, she told she met him in a bar, Charlie she said his name was, and thats when i knew, I knew there were more, and when i found out there were others i was jealous how sick? how sick is that?, I thought were they better looking than me? he was lying he said i was the only one he said i was special... there was this man. Derek. he was so disgusting, i dont know why i went there, its i wanted it to happen again or something.

Eric looked lost for words after a few moments of silence he muttered,

'Im so sorry pamela'

She left out a barely audible sob the relief of telling somebody after years of it happening lifting of her shoulders, she had told Eric everything...Everything but that

she threw herself back into him crying silently into his shirt,

Eric swallowed thickly trying to contain his own tears,which he thankfully succeeded in doing,

when they reached their destination, it was beautiful with white bricks and pretty charcoal gunmetal grey shutters. The lawn was a healthy green and she was sure that that it was a perfectly manicured lawn but she couldn't tell because it was covered in a blanket of snow. A shiny silver porch with blacked out windows parked in the driveway. Red rosebushes

And flowerbeds were lining the whole front of the house. They made their way out of the car and Pam lost her balance almost falling and cracking her head on the car door. But Eric caught her before she could fall, his blue eyes meeting hers. She looked away not able to maintain his trade mark stare and got to her feet straightening out her dress and giving her swollen stomach a pat, dammit she wouldn't last long to that.

It was then she was interrupted from her train of thought when she heard movement in the boot of the car, she looked to Godric and Eric. Eric diverted eye attention from her so she knew it was his doing, she strutted over to the car boot and opened the car boot,

"Sookie?" Pam spat her face twisting in anger and confusion, her eyes diverted to Eric's with rage as Sookie started to stir awake.

'Okay eric, seriously you need to decide me or her either way just do us all a favour And Pick a bloody side!' she screamed shoving against him and speeding into the house.

"Pam" she heard him shout after her but she was already in the house.

Pam sat at the dressing table pulling her hair up in the knot like her mother had shown her to do many years ago, she heard the door open and turned around to see Eric standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked dryly, funnily enough she had gone way past the stage of caring about what Eric did with that little bitch anymore. She felt his hand stroke though her hair, but she flipped him off.

"I'm sorry but I needed to know that she was safe i already chose you pam i hope you know that" he confessed sounding ashamed,

"I understand...why are you here Eric' the female coughed her throat suddenly tight

'I found something that belongs to you' he admitted 'and we need to talk'

She huffed staring into the opaque mirror to look at him

'Well what is it' she burst out impatiently

Its nothing important' her maker stated with a smirk

'Well it's clearly something...tell me' he knew she hated when he did that and the fact that he did it to be irritating pissed her off even more

'Eric-she began but he Cut her off

'close your eyes' he demanded she paused giving him a blank stare then obeyed,

she shifted uncomfortably when she felt a cold object slide around her neck

'Open your eyes Pam' he commanded again

she did as she was told her eyes widening

the gold necklace she had worn the night they had met In that alleys well over one hundred year's ago

the female pressed her lips together getting out of the chair to stand front of him

'were did you find it...I thought I'd lost it' she whispered feeling choked up

' you were a careless baby vampire remember?'

Shit that did it Pam felt a sob escape from her lips the tears following close behind

'I don't know what to say- she started but flinched hearing sookir's voice

'Eric' she heard the faerie call from down the hall, her makers muscles tense at the mention of his name, his blue eyes still mounting into her similar ones

'you should go- Pam insisted wiping the crimson tears that had slipped - Please' she added looking down at herself,

Eric huffed and in the blink of an eye was gone, the cold woman got up from the seat she had taken in front of the mirror, and began striding towards the Chester wardrobe in the left side of the room, she opened it and was greeted with the sight of a vintage noir dress.

The dress fit her like a glove, it was a sexy sleeveless form fitting black dress that fell over her rounded stomach perfectly, and ended just above her knee, the top was made entirely of lace that went down diagonally from her left shoulder to just above her right breast, she had let her long blonde hair once again fall over her shoulders and her lips were painted a dark rouge, she trudged down the hallway feeling punch drunk, running a hand over her face, she shook herself off. She found the door that lead to parlour and heard the faeries voice, the female opened the door in a dizzy mess,

'whoa' Pam trilled holding onto the frame,

'Pam are you okay- the faerie blurted with general concern-you know what said- her voice trailed off as the female vampire shot her an ice cold glare

'what did doctor Lugdwig say' her maker questioned looking to Sookie and then back to her

'it isn't important' Pam snapped back sharply hiking into the kitchen and snatching a true blood from the refrigerator.

'Pamela' roared her maker, ripping the tru blood from her grasp.

"hey- she shrilled looking at the tru blood he held in his right hand-WHAT!" she shrieked pushing him back a few steps but dropping the tru blood he grabbed both her wrists and trapped them between their bodies.

"Tell me" he growled his lips inches from hers, the sexual tension between them was only mountain the longer they stayed away from each other.

"I'm sick but it's not that serious" she bleated diverting eye attention to his mouth, god he didn't know how much she wanted him but her own selfish needs would have to wait.

"What?" he asked a flash of guilt and fear in her eyes,

"it's called preeclampsia I'm meant to be on bed rest that's why I keep bleeding" she whispered her voice cracking on the last note.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking hurt

"I didn't think it was important" Pam spat out the words like poison, yep that definitely hurt.

"Well it is to me, Pamela, Min Kärlek you're my life and our daughter" he said pulling her into a tight embrace. She let him have this, it was then she felt the hot putrid bile again rising in her throat,

She shifted against him, tipping her head into the sink and dropping the whole load, it came out so fast she was surprised she didn't pass out from the velocity of it.

'Eric can we talk' the faerie demanded entering the kitchen, Pam rolled her eyes Eric looked at his progeny, who nodded in response, her maker left and his maker came in shutting the door behind him, he had changed out of his white robes and know was wearing casual attire,

'Pam- he began

'shut the door' she broke in raising his eyebrows he abided

'what' Godric put in looking puzzled, her lips were on his in a second flat and when they came up for air he looked baffled

'but- he started again but she stopped him again by saying

' Eric doesn't have to know about us. All that matters is when I snap my fingers you come running' the female breathed seductively before lip locking him again.

**Hope you enjoyed it will update ASAP xx p.s review **


	13. Chapter 13

'Stop' Godric stated gripping her hands and pushing them down towards her sides, Pam's face twisted in confusion,

"but you want it I mean I'm back on the market!" she said trying to kiss him again but he grabbed her hair and forced her eyes on those of his grey ones,

"I know but, I can't do it to Eric…besides if you want to move on there's always Jason Stackhouse" he said sternly Pam pulled away from him staring at him with hurt.

"Jason Stackhouse sure if you like rubbish sex and loads of cuddles you know what fuck you! don't do it to Eric" she shrieked vamping out the back door and into the flower field she was so fucking hungry it was like her throat was on fire. Like she was a new born baby vampire again, the female gasped heavily she couldn't think it was then she felt the presence of her maker behind her.

"Pamela, talk to me" he said sounding worried which surprised her,

"where's Sookie?" she asked coldly holding her breath so she could no longer smell the blood of the only human on Godric's territory.

"She's inside" he spoke from at least five feet away,

"are you ok?" he asked.

"No…Eric. I-she bit her lip- I kissed Godric!" she breathed vamping over to him and practically climbing up him as she tried to gain control of herself, the anger clouded her makers face like a storm when she felt him grip her chin 'what' he spat

Using his impressive height to an advantage she didn't answer and jumped when he yelled her name again,

"you heard what I fucking said, Eric" she shrieked, it was then she felt the sting of his hand on her cheek and she was in the snow fighting back tears,

"you will watch how you speak to me Pamela I am still your maker" he sneered as his face inched closer to hers

'well its okay for you to go fucking some other randoms don't you think i deserve love to' she bellowed

'Pam i- but she cut him off '' when this baby comes Eric you do release that you have to be it's father which means not leaving me on my own and not fucking other women when it suits you' she made to walk off but he caught her arm spinning her into him.

"you are mine, and i love you" he growled out,he brushes his lips against hers giving her the chance to pull away then rams his lips into hers he practically has to stoop down to bring his lips to hers, his hands reaching up to thread through her hair, his lips barely touching hers as his grip tightens on her hips.

"Feed from me my child" he breathed his tone softer this time.

"I can't" she whimpers as he strokes her mouth with his thumb,

"you can" he said as he cupped her head and guided her mouth to his neck. Gasping as her fangs pierced his skin, he let out an audible strangled groan as he felt her squirm against him losing control. His blood tasted like fine wine mixed with bourbon and spices, she could feel him growing hard against her and when she pulled away to look in his eyes they were black with the hots. He crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that was all teeth and tongue, Pam heard him groan as she pierced his lip on her fangs. They're desperate for each other trying to grab every inch of each other they can reach, he had told her that they would not last long, he was right she jumps forward wrapping her legs around him before He practically wrestles her to the snow, the snow floating gracefully up into the air and falling back down again, as they fell ripping each other's clothes off until they are bare before each other in their naked glory.

She watches as he takes a moment to look her over imprinting that she is his, "will this be ok for the baby" he asked as his eyes travelled down to her swollen abdomen, Pam suddenly felt so exposed under his gaze but they had seen each other naked millions of times over the past century.

Sex was their daily routine, hell it was their hourly routine.

"oh god Eric just fuck me already" she moaned an arrogent smile painted his face and she grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him into a fiery kiss, her fingers slide from his hair down to his shoulders digging her nails in hard and making fresh blood pour down his back. He enters her slowly inch by inch and she screams at the feeling of him taking her so completely watching as his eyes squeeze shut tight she could feel through their weak bond that he was just as overwhelmed as much as she was, as they reaffirmed their bond. His skin pressed against hers, his lips and tongue tangling with her own, her need. Need for his body, for his love, to hear her name on his lips.

Her hands continue to move down his body pressing him to her, his legs tangling with hers as he pushed in. the pace he sets is slow, leaning down from her lips to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her chest relishing in the sound of both of their moans and groans as he gave her breast the attention they were pleading for. "Eric please" she moans out, as she feels him nod against her lips.

He begins to move slowly at first both of them moaning at the sensation, his hands grasp under her knees hitching them higher above his lower back, letting him dive deeper and harder inside her she chants his name over and over like a prayer.

'oh god fuck' she whines scratching welts into his back, Rising up on his elbows he cradles her face as she watches, mesmerized at the pleasure and emotions she can feel racing through their bond evident across his features.

"beautiful" he whispers as she feel him starting to pick up the pace, slamming himself into her as he bites into his wrist and places it onto her full lips. She responds immediately and he roars to life. He rips into her neck his movements getting uneven, they release together as their orgasms wash over them like a tidal wave having reached their climax.

Until a whole range of flashbacks she hoped she would never have to experience again raced through her mind, his threats she had let him win…again, her human life and the worst bit the PAIN! She shrieked out pushing against him and breathing heavily on hysteria.

"Pam it's me" he soothed as she continued to wig out and she tried to scramble away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Let me go, Eric this was a mistake" she shrieked as she shied away from him grabbing her dolce and gabanna dress and making towards the house gasping heavily at the loss of him inside her.

Their newly reaffirmed bond shaking strong with Eric need to be with her… his love, she needed him to stop. It was then she felt his arms grip her waist this time she started crying shoving against him, he was only wearing his jeans and was shirtless now.

"Pamela what is it, what is going on here" he growled out probably harsher than expected,

"I can't" she repeated her words from earlier not in her right mind.

"You're gonna leave me again the memories, the pain it hurts I just want it to stop" she shrieked

"I won't, let me help you figure out what's going on for you" he said desperately,

"you can't it won't help" she shrieked, he held her in a firm grip by her shoulders looking at her with question.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, I CAN'T PLAY SECOND FIDDLE TO SOOKIE AND I CAN'T HAVE THIS BABY!" she screamed speeding towards the snow covered woods and into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Pam's dead heart raced as she waded through the woods it had been two hours since she had gone walk about, she didn't know how to feel about the whole situation, she had let him win…again he had managed to worm his way back in to her pants for a second time and it drove her insane she had long since gotten dressed , her anger was mostly aimed at herself for allowing what had just happened to happen, she had been desperate and vulnerable after being rejected by Godric, she had felt unwanted all she wanted was someone to talk to. Her mother had always taught her to be strong and she had been, even after Uncle Charles, but she did not feel particularly strong right know… not at all, the sun would be coming up in about two hours and the sky had already taken on an indigo blue, the female huffed batting a strand of hair from her face the bleeds had set in, a droplet of blood ran from her nose, 'fuck' she blurted then hissed in pain, a razor sharp cramp shot through her stomach and back, but as quickly as it came it disappeared, Pam shook herself off thinking nothing of it diverting direction back to the house…

she knew that scream from a mile away rolling her eyes she vamped into house, the door opened with a hiss, Pam was welcomed to the sight of a pool of blood, Eric breathing heavily obviously pissed, Sookie crying in the corner and Godric looking equally as pissed off 'what the fuck is this' the female spat looking to Godric in question 'that is the queen of Louisiana' he broke in

'what?' Pam spat out looking at her maker feeling indescribable fear,

he would be killed for this and he would without a doubt take the blame for the humans too, she couldn't allow this

'Eric?' she stared at him in question she could see he was still in a fit of rage, the faerie whore ran to grab Eric's shirt

'we have to go Eric, if they find you they will kill you' Sookie cried,

Pam focused on Godric looking at him for help ' Godric what do we do' she spat out running a now shaky hand through her hair, Godric didn't answer,

'this is ridiculous' the female chocked pulling her maker out of the faeries grip and dragging him up towards the stairs.

'Sit down on the bed' Pam shrilled feeling the stress start to build inside her, Eric did as she said, taking a seat on the mattress,

'Ok don't panic, I can fix this just have a little faith in me' her words were desperate as she paced around the room like a mad woman she couldn't help the involuntary sob that escaped her mouth. Her Eric, her maker her lover, her father looked so vulnerable,

she hated it, his beautiful icy hair hung in a shaggy mess covering his face, his clothes ruined with vamp blood, Pam swallowed hard what the fuck had the queen of Louisiana been doing at the house,

'hey look at me, its fine you're doing great just don't panic' she rambled again dropping to her knees and leaning in front of him her dainty hands catching his face ' Eric – he interrupted her holding her hands where they were

' Pam I have killed queen Sophie Ann do you know what that means I have to go' – she shook her hands free from his grip

' What about me!...what about me when they come and kill you do you expect me to do-' she bellowed standing to her feet

'Pam-

No! I get it, okay? I get it! You'll be okay, you'll be fine, but what about me?! So don't do it for yourself, do it for me! Please? Please, Eric! Please do this for me! Because if you die... Oh, God! You have to do this! You have to do this for me, or I'll never be able to forgive you!"

'for dying?' he rose his eyebrows

'YES! and for making me love you, you'll be abandoning me again leaving me to deal with this mess on my own!'

'Pam you have a life here, you have Godric he will look after you and the baby when I'm gone' the Viking stated standing to his impressive height of six four'

'I don't care!' she cried

' Pam you-

'Eric just please do this one thing for me Okay? Please? I can't do this if you don't... please! Do this for me! Please!' she begged he stared at her briefly with an unreadble expression then pulled her into a tight embrace

'I'm not gonna leave you again pam' Eric breathed out the progeny stared into his blazing eyes making sure she had actually heard him correctly,

'promise' she squeaked her body shaking with emotion

'promise' he repeated pulling her into him.

_Eric's p.o.v_

_I had finally managed to convince Pamela to get some rest, she had insisted on waiting up with me, probably paranoid, who wouldn't be I had been a piss poor excuse of a maker for the past four years and during the early to late stages to of her pregnancy, she had refused to sleep out of pure stubborness as well, Pamela my lovely progeny, my fiesty kitten so many qualities I love about her yet stubborness is my favorite. Her back was facing me her blonde curls spilling out like a waterfall onto the plain white sheets, I loved watching Pamela In such a peaceful state, I had watched Pamela sleep many times over our hundred years together and had memorised her completely, I could visualize her perfectly, the look of innocence that settled over her small frame making her look angelic, her serene dreams blocking the outside world and the look on her face causing the world to stand still. I allowed my arm to drape over Pam's hip, but I soon slipped it under her snug fitting tshirt to rest on nine month pregnant swollen stomach that poked out roundly. I waited there with the palm of my hand on her adomin, waiting For I'm __not exactly sure what, but I waited. I was about to pull away when I suddenly felt a flutter against my hand, it was faint but still there, a wolfish grin painted my face and I began to whisper to my unborn daughter in my native tongue 'Jag ska skydda Bada jag lovar dig' I uttered feeling for once at peace with the world, that's why I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard Pam's voice 'Don't stop-she muttered tiredly-she likes the sound of your voice' I fell silent at a loss for words could our daughter really hear me, and did she really like the sound of my voice, I cleared my throat then began talking again this time to the mother 'you need to rest' I stated keeping my voice low ' I couldn't sleep' Pam admitted sucking in a sharp unneeded breath my brow furrows in concern 'What's the matter is it baby' I quiz 'No the baby...the babies fine I'm just worried, what if they kill us or take her away I don't think-' I cut her off speaking in my mother tongue for the second time alway a sign of deep affection 'ingen skada kommer til dig eller vat barn, jag kommer inte tillata jag alskade dig innan ensure traffat dig, jag innan du en du ens föed ditt säkker med mig Pamela ni båda ä' I could practically hear Pamela's smile and I could smell her blood which I guessed were her tears, I smirked 'hormones' I thought after a brief moment of hesitation Pam turned around to face me still smiling her Blue sapphires mounting into my similar ones 'I love you mr Northman' she stated then placing a sweet and soft kiss on my lips..._

_The next day Nightfall 7.30pm_

Pam startled awake feeling the sharp unforgiving jabbing pain from earlier what the fuck was going on she gulped when she heard her makers footsteps bashing against the hard wood of the stairs, the female shot up into a sitting position waiting for the door to open she smiled taking in the sight of her maker when he entered

'I'm taking Sookie back home she-

'she's finally had enough-Pam interrupted- gee what a princess' she stated bitterly before wincing sharply, Eric's brows furrowed in concern, Pam put a hand up as in to say I'm fine, she was far from fine she felt like horse crap

' are you okay' Eric spoke Pam 'fine' she grit out wincing again her maker was by her side in a second flat

'Pam you can stay here if your not fit to...' he trailed off 'no she's just swimming-she stated grabbing his hand and placing it on her rounded womb

' can you feel her?' She asked cocking her head to the side so her long hair fell to one side of her body he smiled when he felt the infant kicking Pam bit her lip studying him intently God he was beautiful, she felt her chest flutter with butterfly's there was no greater John than seeing her maker smile, it mad her knees weak everytime he did. Eric flinched when sookies jarring voice bellowed through the halls

'Eric are you coming' her maker looked at her slipping his hand free, Pam gasped at the loss of contact looking down towards bump

'are you sure your alright' he asked she gave him a disappointed unconvincing nod

'fine' she breathed absent before changing the subject 'I'm coming with you' before he could protest she had moved from her comfy spot in on the bed, her maker breathed out an unneeded sigh of defeat then exited the way he had come in.

Pam was dressed in the blink of an eye shooting down the staircase after him. The faerie stood by the door her mascara smudged from the tear marks, Pam almost pitied the little bitch

'how are you planning on getting Sookie back to bon temps' Pam called out down the hall

'im taking her' Pam knew by that he meant they would fly there and huffed in annoyance, looking into the long mirror beside the door she pulled her shirt up exposing her gigantic stomach damn she was huge, abnormally huge, she wondered was this normal? shaking her head she banished the thought

'how do I look' she turned to sookie smiling

'great sookie grit out sarcastically Pam smiled turning to look at herself once more then gasped feeling pain shoot through her,

'oh no' she rushed out loud then felt sookie's hand on her back

'Eric!' she called her voice echoed off of the walls in the house Eric was there in a shot

'im alright' Pam stated irritated over their fussing

'Pam are you sure you can fly'he asked she shook her head but transformed it into a nod she was not in the mood to fly let alone in the fit state

'what about Godric' Pam protested looking around to see if she could capture a glimpse of him

' his staying we should get back tomorrow by twelve latest' the female scowled rolling her bed shirt down so it fell above her leggings then striding out of the front door…

By flight they reached the edge of bon temps around eleven thirty, the lights of the Stackhouse estate were lit Jason must have been home, the female shivered at the thought of having to deal with that needy son of a bitch again, Eric guided the faerie to the bureau of her house Pam followed swallowing the bitter jealousy that threatened to overpower her. maker turned towards her towering above her small frame

'Pam I need you to stay with Sookie for about an hour' he explained looking at her with pleading eyes, this was not a debate even if she did not want to she would stay here regardless of her complaining

'but what if I go into labour or my water breaks I'll need you there'...

' do you feel like its going to happen' he asked raising his brows 'No- she lied she new better, and she knew it was going to happen soon- but-...

'then you have nothing to worry about' she rolled her eyes then exhalled a long breath

' fine. I'll stay Eric but I want you promise me, no more disappearing' the female sighed sounding almost childlike

' I'm not going to disappear Pamela' Pam felt herself melt a little at the way her name rolled off his tongue his light accent making itself known, he kissed the top of her head and then in the blink of an eye he was gone, the female scoled stepping into the house shooting bill Compton a glare

'Bill' she spat out

'Pam' he replied matching her tone of voice,

'hey pam' cheeto shot from across the room

'whatever' the cold woman shot back sounding like an annoyed teenager.

"I'm thirsty, where are all the true bloods?" Pam spat as she made her way towards the bar fumbling through the boxes of shit on Sookie's hallway table.

"Why would there be true blood here" Bill replied smartly causing Pam to turn around with scorn,

"please do not get smart with Compton" she sneered looking up at him with flare. He stared back down at her humour evident behind his eyes even as he tried to plaster on a fake smile of sympathy, at how pathetic she was making herself look. "I need to get outta here" she blustered rubbing her temples with fury and starting towards the passage out breathing heavily for unneeded breath,

"Pam just sit down" Sookie who had remained quiet this entire time piped up.

"I just want to know where my fucking maker is, WHERE HE HAS GONE!" she shrieked grabbing the nearest object and throwing it to its destruction.

"Pam calm down!" Bill shouted as she continued to wreck Sookie's yellow house.

"His gonna leave me again" Pam screeched bringing down the entire tea table.

'No he won't his just gone back to the bar to check up' on some things' the faerie breathed irritation clear in her voice

'Oh! I don't care just show me where the fuck my room is the female yelled out holding her stomach, she then stormed up the stairs and down the hall into sookies bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her...after a few minuets she had guess that she was the only one in the house, she moved towards the window pearing out into the darkness of bontemps then catching sight of the blonde and red head she knew as jessica and Sookie, her thought then travelled back to Eric... what if he left her again, she loved him but it didnt mean she trusted him, and there was no way she would take his word or sookies word for it, Pam didnt think she rushed towards the staircase, so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot all about the first step she fell shock fear and pain painting her body she was falling so fast all she could she was a blurr of arms and legs and the white railings of the stairs then the world went black...

* * *

Pam came to dazed and confused...her head ached everywhere ached from the harsh impact, the world was also a blur around her but she didnt care she barely recovered before shakily getting to her feet 'Eric?!' she called out her eyes searching around the hallway 'ERIC!?' , the female trudged towards the open door exitting into the warm night, gripping her left elbow and wincing in Pain 'Eric?! she yelled again Bracing herself against the Patio's banister her voice was choked yes because she was about to cry.

'Pam?-she heard jessica yell as she ran vamp speed behind her sookie followed close behind at a human speed Pam looked up catching sight of her- Pam what's happened?' she asked concern covering her normally cherpy voice

'Ooh I fell down the stairs but im fine jess...Im fine it's Eric I need to find him' she blustered out on the verge of tears

'Pam he's gonna be here soon Soon, you could ring him if it'd make you feel better' Sookie stated finally catching up with jessica

'No im such an idiot' Pam sobbed out still gripping onto the hard wood

'no listen listen...theres a bit of blood it always looks worse- Jessica shot out-At least you still have your teeth,' She joked Pam laughted shakily through her crying the let out a Breath,

'did you fall on your stomach' Jessica queired her voice coated with worry, Pam looked up towards her letting go of the wooden banister,then place both hands to her adomin with both hands

'she's not moving oh jessica she's not moving' Pam panicked jessica threw an arm over her shoulder pulling her close

'No its fine everythings fine' the red head rushed out

'Pam- Sookie began but Pam cut her off

'it's not moving my babies not moving- she rushes out tearfully its then Pam hears it a small little Pop sound before a pool of water hits the decking floor- ho-oh my God! i think my waters are breaking' Pam sobbed out...


	15. Chapter 15

_'_ OK- Sookie rushed out trying not to sound as Panicked as Pam felt 'We need to get you Back inside...Can you walk?' she asked Pam nodded quickly allowing the two women to assist her The female ambled down the hallway sucking in and breathing out unneeded breaths

'She's Three weeks early...I cannot have this baby three weeks early' she rambled shaking her head Sookie already had her phone out, trying Eric's mobile Pam witter on before doubling over and groaning,

'His not answering...his not answering' Sookie shot out towards Jessica, Sookie eyed the redhead then repeated 'jessica' and Jessica shifted her vision to look at the waitress, 'what is it' the faerie demanded.

'its nothing its just-im supposed to be at Jason's' Jessica admitted Sookie glared at her,

'well sorry to keep you-she snapped- this could be serious she fell down the stairs and she still hasnt felt...the baby's still not moving what if-' the faerie began but jessica cut her off

'no Sookie...I dont know, she needs a doctor'

'I need Eric...I just need Eric' Pam shoot out resting her head on jessica's shoulder, then wriggling free from their grips

'Hmmm- no…this isn't fucking happening not now not fucking today' she paused when she entered the living room then sucking in a sharp breath

'well it is honey and you need to calm down just a little please' the faerie began but pam cut her off

'It's not moving' she wailed fighting back the urge to scream, Sookie looked lost for words

'Jessica call Bill tell him to get Eric then call the-'the Halfling turned to face the red head

' already on it' Jessica assured her, ginger brows furrowing in concentration as she dialled those ten digits for number

'alright Pam you need to get to the couch…can you do that' Jessica moved to put an hand under pam's arm

' you can't fucking move me…it hurts to much please…please don't' she begged clasping to her knees in pain and holding her swollen middle Sookie shot her a sympathetic look

'Sookie do you have a sec' Jessica announced eyeing Sookie with a look of concern

'No not really' the faerie replied irritated

' it's important…please' the redhead added gesturing for Sookie to follow, for the first time Pam was actually afraid

'that was my water right...so that means this is actually happening,right now...i cant have this baby now Sookie i cant ' Pam rushes out with another shit load of tears

'i know Pam I'll all be over soon' Sookie says begginging to walk away

'Please don't leave me on my own' she pleaded grabbing Sookie's forearm in a vice grip,

'I'll be right back I promise' the faerie swore Pam nodded, it came out unsure and desperate, another wave of pain hit her, the females scream echoed through the house, Sookie ran back into the parlour

' Alright Pam we need to get you on the couch…quickly'

'I already said fucking no-Pam cut across- I'm in fucking agony I can't fucking move' she yelled shakily

' I know- Sookie assured softly-but we need to get you into a stable position if you want this baby out safely'

' fine' Pam replied stubbornly throwing her hands out in a help me up kind of gesture, the faerie obliged calling to Jessica for help

'ugggghhhh god it's coming, the babies coming now I can feel it' the hundred year old vampire whined

'Pam I need you to relax and Breath' the faerie stated 'Pam rose her perfectly shaped eyebrows taking her seat on the couch

' I don't need to fucking breath, I just need you to shut the fuck up' she mussed shakily, the Halfling rolled her brown eyes

' can you move that table..,.yeah that one in front of me its fucking distracting',

'you know what Pam I know you're in pain but every fucking time you turn up it's always a fucking crises . Me all the time and some of us are sick of it, the faerie bleated as she moved the table

Pam sighed letting her fangs descend; biting her pale knuckle blood ran down her hand she breathed in an unneeded heavy breath,

'Pam how long since the contractions started' Jessica chimed in blinking furiously Pam huffed in irritation

'that's not what they are' she scowled childishly screaming out loud again letting her head fall onto one of the soft fluffy pillow

'Pam listen just how long' the baby vampire interrupted eagerly

'I don't know…I don't know' Pam lisped burying a shriek into the pillow

' come on Pam you must know' the Faerie grumbled obviously growing impatient,

'on the Plane it started… on the plane but they stopped and then I fell down the stairs and oh god- she cried the cold woman groined shifting her weight uncomfortable

' what time' Jessica spoke again

' I don't know ten something… ten but they stopped i just thought they were cramps...this is all my fault' Sookie counted the hours on her hand

' you've been having these contractions for seven hours, what the hell have you been doing all day, why did you travel if you knew you were in this state-

' I don't know I had to…I had to' Pam gritted out sitting up and grabbing Jessica by both shoulders; shaking her ' there coming again there coming' she screamed out

' Okay just listen Pam the doctor will be here soon…she'll be here any minute, know the doctor said to get you some where comfortable so were gonna have to take you up to Sookie's room'

'No you can't move me again… you can't move me again' she chanted swallowing back tears

'Okay Pam its fine, if you good here then we won't move you

' Pam nodded desperately before collapsing backwards onto the cream decored sofa,

'fuck it hurts so much…' She sobbed out this time letting the tears slip

'No Pam everything's gonna be okay' the red head reassured her

'I'm scared... What if it kills me?' she squeaked out almost hitting a state of delirium

'your just having a baby Pam its okay' jessica soothed Pam turned so she was on her knees and buried her head into the sofa

' Are you okay Pam do you want me to call doc again' the faerie clucked out

' NO guys I'm not fucking okay… I feel like I'm gonna fucking puke' 'it's all right Pam were here you're not on your own

' Jessica replied sweetly

'I know- Pam panted again- but I don't want you I want someone who knows what their fucking doing' she practically howled out, then the phone rang the faerie answered it she answered eyes widening when Bill dropped the news then she killed the mobile

' Pam we need to get you to fangtasia that's where doctor lugdwig, Eric and Bill are how far apart are the contractions,

' I DON'T FUCKING KNOW LIKE EVERY FIVE MINUTES...GOD THIS ISNT RIGHT' she screamed

' okay good we have time, Pam were gonna have to drive you to Fangtasia it'll- Pam cut in

' are you insane I'm not going back there…I'm not going back, I don't want Eric to see me like this' the female moaned feeling pathetic

'Pam we can do this here or we can do this were there are actual professionals'

' we can do it here, do you really fucking think I can last a fucking car journey without dropping this little shit, call them up again and tell doctor lugdwig to get her short ugly ass over here'

Sookie let out a breath getting out her cell phone for a second time and redialling bill's number, it took her around two minutes before she put the phone down, their on their way Pam you just need to wait a little longer,

okay?'

'Okay...okay- Pam whimpered-

'shouldn't we get her changed' Jessica pointed out looking at Pam's water soaked clothes,

'yeah…sure I'll be back in a sec' the faerie uttered making to run up the stairs as soon as Sookie had left the room Pam spoke

' I change my mind cheeto, about everything, I want Eric where is he?'

'I'm sure he'll be here soon' the red head nodded wrapping an arm around pam's shoulders

'god it feels like im shitting a knife- she was cut off when she screamed again, in less than a minute Sookie ran back down the stairs holding a pink knee length night dress,

'Okay Pam you need to change it this and you need to take your pants of its go time'

'No I can't… it hurts to much' she whined

'Pam you have to try' the faerie snapped impudently, the female let out a groan, and stripped out of her current dress.

The doorbell rang and relief flooded washed over Pam, Jessica ran to the door and soon rentered the living room with doctor Ludwig

'thank fuck' the female burst out 'it's about fucking time' the redhead finished her sentence,

'yeah sorry I'm late I got held up at your fucking bar…you know with all those raving people and- Pam intervened

'where the fuck is Eric' 'He and bill are on their way they got held up in the bar sorting out some- she was cut off again by Pams agonised scream

' okay pam I need you to examine you' doctor ugly clucked putting down her equipment and rushing to the females side. Pam shifted to so she was on her back instantly opened her legs almost slipping off the couch

'Okay Pam your seven centimetres dilated' she revealed

' seven centimetres' Sookie and Jessica repeated in unison shock Painting their pretty faces, Pam batted a strand of hair that hung to cover one eye

' holy shit this really hurts- she whined- I feel like I should push, should I? she stuttered out

'no Pam not until I say, just keep breathing' doctor lugdwig croaked in her old voice

'HMMMM PLEASE GET ERIC!' she cried begged begging to push

'he may not get here in time this baby is coming now, Pam you cant push' the doctor reminded her shaking her head

'No please…I'll make sure she doesn't come out...ill stop pushing please' Pam begged sounding vulnerable and feeble the door opened again and in came her maker and bill Compton 'Eric where have you been' Sookie clucked out Eric opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Pams feral scream of irritation

' Pamela?' he shrilled out, he there next to her in the blink of an eye, '

Eric thank god i thought you'd gone...im Sorry...im so sorry' the female cried letting out a strained long breath 'I fell down the stairs and- she was cut off by another wave of Pain

' Okay Pam your gonna have to start pushing ' What!' Pam exclaimed- you just told me not to'

'I know but she's coming out faster than expected' the doctor answered, Pam felt her entrance being tested to the limit

'oh god Eric I'm gonna kill someone. First Sookie, then you- she screamed again

'hey what did I do' Sookie exclaimed defending herself, Eric shook his head in a silent no and the faerie shut up

'Okay Pam push' the doctor cried out praising Pam for her bravery

'Its not working' the cold woman wailed

'it's okay Pamela just push' her maker reassured her taking her hand in a dominating grip she let out a guttural cry

'It's not fucking working Eric' Pam whined letting out a shaky breath 'Please she's three weeks early is she okay?' Pam cried

'Pam pant it's really important' the red head asserted 'it's too late for that'Pam groaned softly 'be brave pamela it cant be that bad' her maker cut across her stroking her knee

'its the worse pain ive ever felt god eric and its your fault...' 'my fault? her maker laughed gripping her hand

' you did this to me' she cried gripping Eric's shirt

'I know it hurts Pam your almost there' her maker reassured her stroking her hair

'i can't do it' she whined she heard bill laugh

'come on pam' the doctor smiled

'she's early' Pam wailed bury her face into Erics shirt

'god i dont want our baby in this house- she bellowed her voice cracking into a sob- and i dont wanna push in my bum' she cried this caused an involentary laugh to come from her maker, and Bill compton

'Pamela swynford i never thought i'd see the day'

'fuck you compton...im gonna kill you' she screamed out grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him he easily dodged it,and smirked

doctor ludwig shook her head

'you can do it Okay Pam your almost there' doctor Ludwig bellowed, Pam let out a shaky breath boring down into the core of her passage

'think i need to go somewhere else...she's early i fell down the fucking stairs why wont you listen to me' she whimpered

'Pam-doctor ludwig began but the female cut her off

'theres so much blood...please just can we go' she sobbed

'thats all nomal Pam come on one more push and she's out' doctor Ludwig chided out

'your almost there Pam' Eric cried out in excitement 'that's easy for you to say you're not the one suffering' Pam cried out

'Pam push one more' her maker reassured her

' no I can't anymore' Pam moaned sobbing pathetically,

'keep pushing' doctor Ludwig bleated again

' I cant' Pam strained out then she turned to Eric 'Eric somethings wrong I can feel it she cried

'no Pam just focus on getting her out'

'No Eric...its a horrible feeling i'ts been building up for months and weeks and I can just tell'

'what can you tell Pam' Eric asked shaking his head

'that i'm gonna pay'she stuttered

'why...Pam why would you Pay' Eric asked confused

'because of what ive done because of the amount of people I've hurt' she winced as another contraction shot through her body 'this baby somethings gonna happen to it...somethings already happened to it because of me...-she let out a shaky breath-I don't deserve this baby...I really don't...I'll be a terrible mom' '

Pam your gonna be great and even if your not she'll have me' her maker laughed making her smile that was until the next painful stab

'oh god' she sobbed 'eric it hurts so bad ' she cried gripping the coller of his shirt

' i know' he nodded stroking her hair back from her face she continued to Pant and push like the doctor had said but it wouldnt work she screamed out loud crying and breathing heavy shaky breathes

'one more push Pam come on' Pam nodded letting a powerful scream rip as she did

'Pam big push' the doctor reassured her

'i can't anymore-and then she involuntary bore down feeling the body of her daughter slip free from her womb she let out an exhausted cry breathing in desperate unneeded breathes

' you did it Pam' Eric cried out triumphantly

'Is it okay is she alright' Pam heaved out fighting to stay awake

' how is she' she shot in the doctors direction, doctor Ludwig didn't answer

' just let me- Pam cut her off- ' why isn't she crying Eric do something' she screamed shaking her maker

' it's okay she's alright' Eric reassured. The babies wail met Pam's ears. doctor Ludwig 'there you go moma' the doctor smiled

'no I can't im shaking to much...i can't' Pam cried

'you can its okay' her maker nodded Ludwig beamed passing the bundled infant through Pams slender legs and into the females arms, she was met with blue eyes similar to her own and Eric's,

'Oh fuck she's perfect' Pam breathed happily

'I love you Pam, I always have even when-' Eric cut in his voice husky and choked

' I love you' she sobbed out happily pulling him into a desperate; needed and very awkward kiss. And for the first time in a long time Pam felt true happiness.

**Will continue as soon as possible enjoy xx **


	16. Chapter 16

Pam lay on the bed holding her new-born daughter to her chest, the female watched as the tiny infant slept studying her small face, she had pale icy white skin with full cheeks, a small circler nose and her full pink lips her fine dark blonde hair still smooth over her petite head, she smelt like a combination of fresh air, ivory soap and lavender, hell she smelt even better than Sookie, Pam caressed her daughters fragile head, she could stare at this little girl for hours without moving, the female wondered if this was some sort of maternal instinct did humans feel this way when they had babies she'd never no her thoughts were stopped when the door opened it was her maker taking a seat vamp speed on the bed there was silence until he uttered out

'Pamela for once we agree on something, she is perfect' he stated a small smile playing on his lips as he ran his fingers delicately over their daughters back, Pam smirked,

'do you want to hold her' she asked still grinning her maker nodded and she handed him the baby he took her holding her close

'have you thought of a name yet' he spoke still marvelling at the baby

'yeah actually I did' he rose his eyebrows in response waiting for an answer

' maybe Erica?' her maker boomed out laughing and confusion painted a picture on pam's face

' you don't like it? I could change it if you want' she rushed biting her nails nervously'

'No…no it's great' he must still memorised by his daughter.

Bill Compton opened the door, clearing his throat then looking to Eric 'the authority are downstairs- before bill could finish his sentence Eric had passed Erica back into Pams arms and was on his feet in a less than a second, the female shook her head to say no 'Eric don't' she begged staring desperately at him

'Pam I have to I'm sorry' he reassured kissing her forehead then leaving vamp speed out of the room, she couldn't stop the tear that slipped from her eye and she stubbornly scrubbed it away, Erica jumped awake when the door slammed her blue eyes glancing around the room to focus on Pam, the female gasped at how much they resembled her makers, there was a crash from downstairs, the female sat up holding Erica to her chest again and listened to the shouting downstairs her daughter began to whimper and shifted position pam hushed her

' no please stop just stop, it's all pam's fault she was pregnant and scared she didn't know what she was doing she killed the humans not Eric please just let him go' she heard the faerie shout from the living room, it was then she heard footsteps up the stairs and the door opened slowly with a hiss, in came some very unfamiliar faces only one she knew Russell.

Pam clutched Erica impossibly close as Sookie also came in trying to talk to the authority out of what they were about to do.

"Who are they?" Pam asked directly to Russell as the other officers started walking towards her

' friends' he ground out smartly Pam's eyebrows climbed a little,

"I'm so sorry Pam" Sookie bleated out leaning back onto the door. It was then the officers took Erica, out of Pam's arms and the baby let loose an ear piercing shriek, like a banshee. Sookie covered her ears and so did the officers behind the one in charge including Russell who was trying his best not to cover his ears even as the blood started spilling down from his ear to his neck.

"No!" Pam shrieked vamping out of the bed and snapping one of the officer's neck,'you can't take her...she needs me im her mother' Pam cried

"give her the hit" one of the authority members blustered out and there was a loud gunshot.

In that moment all Pam felt was pain and she collapsed to the floor screaming and crying in a mixture of grief and Agony 'no please don't do this, kill me...just kill me just don't take my baby away' the female shrieked forcing herself to get up she didn't care that she was bloody and bleeding out she had to get her daughter and would die doing it. Pam ran out into the hallway but then a strange looking woman came into her line of vision

'witch' Pam thought every instinct in her body told her to flee or tear the bitch up but she had no time, the female tried to push her out of the way but the woman stopped her dead in her tracks putting a palm to her pale forehead, the chants started she couldn't hear them in a swirl inside her mind she tried to fight against it but then. The world went black…

'Pam?' she could hear the voice distant in the world of darkness what had just happened,

her mind was completely blank she remembered Eric, bill but that was it then there was nothing her eyes fluttered open to see her maker and two others what where their names, she had to think, the female tried to sit up only to be pushed back down

'whoa Pam easy' came her makers voice her eyes searched around the room

'bill what happened to your hair' she strung out in a clumsy sentence he gave Pam an unsure stare then looked to his red headed…friend?

'Eric?' he gave her a sad smile and pulled her into a tight embrace she looked at the others in confusion

'what's going on- she started but was cut of' 'you don't remember… pam our daughter' this time it was her turn to cut in

'whoa wait Eric I don't know how hard you hit you head or whatever just happened to you but as you know I can't stand kids' she stated a smirk playing on her lips

as she sat up and this time no one stopped her as she got to her feet, she realised she was sore all over and nearly stumbled, Eric caught her his eyes meeting hers

'Pamela you're in shock, you had a baby a couple hours ago it was a girl and the authority took her-Eric started

'ha-ha very funny' she mocked sarcastically but stopped when Eric gave her a worried look' look Eric I don't know what kind of game you're playing right know but it's not funny I don't remember that

, I don't remember you- she stated pointing to the red head who looked down towards the floor-

I don't remember okay. I'm sorry know will you just take me home, another person ran into the room a blonde who wore a yellow sun dress

'Pam, Pam I'm so sorry'

'who the fuck is this…this is too much will you just take me home now!' she begged tears of confusion beginning to stream down her face, in the blink of an eye her maker had shot across the room and pinned the petite blonde onto the wall

' WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID BITCH!-he growled slamming her into the wall again-' the woman cried and choked out

'you don't love her you love me, it was hard enough almost having to deliver that baby tonight and watch you to all loved up'

'What fucking baby-Pam screeched out shaking like a leaf- it's you- she shrilled out- your all crazy just stay away from me…all of you' she choked vamping out of the bedroom and out the front door into the night.

_Pam's P.O.V_

_I don't know how long I walked, but I walked…walked for what seemed like hours, they had all gone completely nuts I didn't know who half these people where, what fucking baby they had brainwashed my maker into thinking that I had actually been pregnant, that I had actually given birth to a baby girl, and even though I didn't believe this shit I still had this odd feeling that I was forgetting something really important, I refused to believe it, I wouldn't forget my own daughter that just wasn't possible, the headlights of a vermillion car came from behind me, _

_'Pam wait' I heard my maker call after me, _

_'please just not know Eric I need some space _

_'Pamela you have to remember' he began what he would say next I didn't know because I cut him off, _

_'Eric snap the fuck out of it, your all going crazy, I don't remember any of that now will you just get all that baby shit out of your head and try and let this shit go because I cant handle this right now' _

_before I knew it my maker had me in a vice grip pinned against one of the trees, I had angered him and I didn't blame him I would go absolutely apeshit if I had been made out to look crazy ,_

_ 'Don't treat me like I'm insane Pamela you will do well to remember who you are speaking to, I know you don't remember right know but you will I promise you that' he gritted out through clenched teeth, I began to shake and cry under his grip 'i-im sorry' _

_I trembled out sounding completely pathetic his emotions turned calm and he realised me from his hold pulling me into a tight in embrace_

_ ' Pam you have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your thought, I promise I'll find a way to get our daughter back then everything will be okay' _

_I resisted the urge to say your completely nuts because what if he was right, everyone said it so it must be true, could my maker be sick, could this be the after effects of his amnesia or was I simply insane, I couldn't tell, I was so confused, I couldn't remember the last two years of my life but yet only one name popped into my mind and I didn't know why 'Erica'._


	17. Chapter 17

'Pam what's the last thing you remember her maker jumped in',

'I don't know' she interrupted stubbornly as she worked behind the bar 'come on there must be something' she huffed in annoyance,

'shouting maybe…then bill, you and….oh god Jason' she stated loudly moving from behind the bar

'I have to find him we had an argument' she could see the jealousy and anger forming in her makers eyes.

'your worrying about Jason when we should be out looking for our daughter' Eric gritted out angrily

'Eric there is no baby…you…you're going nuts' she shook her head 'Pam look at yourself…you just I can't…maybe this will refresh your memory' he spat out stepping towards her she took one sniff of him and her face screwed up in disgust

'what is that god awful smell and what's your point Eric' the female bleated stepping back

'Pam you had our daughter a couple hours ago then the authority came and took her away, Pam come on you have to remember' he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her

'No I don't believe it …we didn't…we haven't…Not in years' she argued shaking her head

' you don't believe it' he repeated making sure he had heard her correctly

'No I don't I wouldn't forget my own daughter…I think I'd remember Eric!' she screamed back at him feeling vermillion tears stream down her face.

'Pam please I am begging you just give me five minutes…it could help you remember' Pam backed away her spine hitting the Bar

'Eric you…your scaring me you've gone crazy I just tell me how to help you'

'I don't need help Pam I need Erica back' she stared at him shaking her head

'I need some air I feel sick' she burst out trying to barge past him but he grabbed her arm in a vice grip

'Pam just hear me out give me five minutes' she rose her eyebrows at him then made to take a seat, fangtasia's door opened sending in a harsh draft Pam shivered then realised the only thing she was wearing was a night dress. A woman walked in she wore a white dress had curly blonde hair and a gap tooth

'Sookie' he maker gritted out Pam stared at him then to the woman known as Sookie

'who is she Eric…she smells amazing' Pam stuttered getting shakily to her feet only to be stopped by her maker, Sookie cleared her throat and spoke

'I know im the last person you want to see right know but Eric just give me two minutes to explain myself' she spoke with confidence Pam smirked Eric had said that to her a literal five seconds before, Her maker nodded and the pair disappeared into the office.

_Sookie's p.o.v_

_My ex-lover stepped into his office after me. I silently prayed that he would forgive me then spoke _

_'Eric I know you- but he cut me off 'if the authority have done anything to my daughter, _

_I will kill you myself' I swallowed hard he was serious and I knew it' I understand- I nodded_

_\- but Eric you have to understand I did this for you…for us_

_' the fact that you were having a baby with Pam…you have no idea how much that hurt me Eric, I still love you…you have got to believe that', _

_'they could have killed her because of you and your stupidity!' he bellowed causing me to jump _

_'well look on the bright side no one actually got hurt' I breathed shrugging my shoulders I found myself pinned against the wall in less than a second _

_'No one got hurt he roared holding my throat in a crushing grip I breathed heavily feeling salty tears run down by eyes and into my mouth _

_'Eric please let me go im sorry' I reassured pathetically whether he would admit it or not he still loved me and he always would he released his hold on me and I clasped against the wall in a coughing heap his back was now facing me _

_'Come on Eric we both know you released Pam because you don't love her anymore, I called the authority because I knew that with Pam out the picture we could give things another shot, you don't love her like you love me Eric, and I love you' I sniffled turning on my charm_

_ 'get out' Eric hissed I came here to get him back and I would not take no for an answer bill had rejected me I wouldn't let Eric do the same, _

_'please Eric you don't mean that' I mussed turning him to face me and looking into his icy blue eyes '_

_I love you' I repeated again _

_'I don't love bill, I give myself to you completely' I smiled stroking the side of his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss which was broken by a screamed outside the office Eric was the first to run out, I had won, I had won him __back I hoped._

'Pam' she heard her makers voice

'I can't I can't think its I tried to remember and-she screamed again holding her head' it was as if everything inside her brain was tearing

'Pam look at me Everything's fine- 'it hurts so much my heads burning' she bellowed her nose suddenly started to bleed and she shot forwards catching the spurting blood in her hand her maker held her close looking up at Sookie

'I might be able to read her mind- she plunged in with a reassuring nod-

I can try' 'Eric please make it stop'

Pam shuddered her small frame violently shaking

'I…I can't Eric her brains scrambled' the faerie choked holding, Pam could faintly hear the conversation but then she gave up. All the stress, anxiety and pain finally was too much. Her cheeks were stained with bloody tears. And she suddenly fell into an involuntary sleep. Her mind was tangled. She couldn't be sleeping. After her mind finally went back to normal, she was in a pond. Swimming in a meadow. Was she dreaming? She looked to see her reflection. It was beautiful. Her eyes were an ice blue. Her hair had streaks of sunshine gold. Her eyes flew open how had she ended up on the couch

'Pam? She heard her name, 'seeing an unfamiliar man,

'who are you' she bleated out looking around the room

'Pam it's me, Eric your maker' 'I don't know that I don't know you' confusion Painted a picture on the man's or creatures face,

'Pamela it's okay just' he began but she cut him of

'Stay away from me…I don't…I don't know who you are just please stop this' she babbled stepping backwards into the desk. Eric backed out of the office shutting the door behind him and caught sight of Sookie standing by the bar

' what's wrong with her' he questioned the blonde stalking towards her

' I have a theory but im not sure-

'just tell me' Eric cut in ' I think this may be similar to what happened to you,-Eric nodded go on he said bluntly- she had a few bits of her memory but know it's gone 'so do to her what you did to me' he barked

'I can't' she admitted sympathetically

'can't or won't' Eric growled

' I can't look Eric I went inside her head and it seems that the more she remembers the more she loses'

'so what are you saying' Eric roared the faerie jumped again ' Im saying she could die' she bit back bravely.

'How can losing your memory kill you' he snarled in irritation

'you saw what it did to her just then remembering just one bit of information gave her brain a haemorrige imagine what it could do to her if she remembered everything Eric it's just too risky 'Sookie stuttered softly

'I can't just let her forget about our daughter' Eric cut in 'you don't have a choice, this is Pam's life were talking about, sure the authority have your daughter but they won't kill her the most they would do is raise her and brainwash her, it's your choice im going home so that's where I'll be if you need me, the faerie chimed leaving the bar.

**Sorry this chapter took so long I had major writers block I swear next chapter will be longer thank you for reading please review and follow and please give ideas thanks and I'll write soon xx**


	18. Chapter 18

She sat in the office, shaking like a leaf she was herself but not herself she didn't know who the hell she was who were these strange people she didn't know but all she knew one thing she had to get away and fast she shakily to her feet sucked in an unneeded breathe, and started for a chair when found a one she slumped into it putting her elbows on wooden desk, she put her head in both hands and blinked away tears, her head pounded with so much intensity that it almost made it difficult for her to move. She sat there for a little while just thinking, feeling alone in a way she had never before, she just wanted to remember but she couldn't, it was as if some kind of wall had been put up in her brain blocking everything, blocking all her…memories she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the room was insanely warm it felt somehow familiar in a home sense, she sat forward putting her head on the wood, which was cold and comforting then closed her eyes, she dozed off for about five minutes but was awakened by a scent a metallic yet advertising smell…blood she really smelt it as if she were in a hospital room full of blood bags she looked around the room then her vision focused on a male he looked like he had come straight out the shower, wet golden hair with beads of water running down his neck he wore a black vest that ran perfectly over his muscular body not that she was looking…much and to match black jeans, she had seen him before briefly at the door about a half hour ago, she held his gaze for a few seconds then shot from her seat, the man stood where he was and continued to stare at her

'Pam its- but she cut across him

' No I don't know you…I can't trust you…I don't know who you' she bleated.

'Pam you know me, you don't know it yet but you do' he went on her eyes searched everywhere in the room but then bore into his again he continued to speak but it blurred out, she smelt the blood again and peered over his shoulder he stalked towards her slowly like a predator circling its prey, she backed up until the back of her legs hit the chair, steadying herself she spoke

'okay I'm sorry I know your probably a nice guy but you can't just- the words died in her mouth and she tried again

'you can't just…I can't- she put a hand on her head and wavered squeezing her eyes shut and willing the pain away

'Pam' she felt the strangers cold hand on her shoulder _my head hurts _she thought then said it out loud 'my head hurts- she looked into his eyes-

I'm sorry I have to get out of here' the female stuttered

'Pam just slow down' he commanded

'No get off me…stop calling me Pam…just leave me Alone!' she shrieked

_it's okay everything's okay _ said the voice in her head a man's voice which sounded almost god like she looked up confused then looked to the outside of the office 'Where are you' she called out shaking free from the males grip and striding out of the boiling hot room _it's okay _ the voice said again

'I need more than a voice- she screamed- I don't know how to find you' she cried running both hands through her hair her gaze shifted to the door when it opened letting in a harsh breeze

'Eric I forgot my bag- the woman said she had a halo of blonde hair and wore a white dress, _white dress…the white dress _Pam thought the image flashed in her head _sookie someone I dislike…someone who ruined my life '_sookie!-she burst out vamping over and grabbing the blonde by the neck.

'Stop' Sookie chocked out in a southern drool the female vampire suddenly felt strong arms snake around her waist pulling her away from the poisonous bitch 'she ruined my life- the female screamed- she ruined my life' she sobbed feeling tears

'Sookie go' the man roared,

'But Eric' Sookie pouted 'go!' he warned Sookie huffed grabbed her bag and left, she spun around grabbing the man's shirt

'she did something I know she did' she bellowed at the top of her lungs 'okay, okay just calm down' Eric soothed pulling her into a hug

'I don't know anything she whispered 'we'll fix this pam I promise'

'why do you keep calling me that she frowned 'it's your name' he stated

'no it's not my names- she paused _Pamela- _Pamela that's my name isn't it?' she questioned cocking her head to the side, '

Pam, Pamela it's the same thing isn't it?' Eric laughed; she gave him a small unsure smile.

_Eric's pov_

'So I know you' Pam smiled up at me she was beautiful, a blonde strand of hair covered her eye and I couldn't resist moving it from her face

_ '_yes you do' I nodded absently 'Who are you' she asked her eyes traveling from my face to my feet I smiled arrogantly,

'your maker' I answered her question 'I don't know-' she bit her lip

'I can't remember' she shook her head

'you will I promise pam'. Then my phone rang, shit it was Sookie

'Sorry I have to take this' I breathed I made to walk away but she grabbed my arm

'please don't leave me' she begged and it broke me 'she had uttered those words a mere day ago before she had given birth

, she had uttered those words a month ago when I had sold her out to bill, I didn't deserve her, I had taken her for granted, she was Pam but no the Pam I knew, she had no memory of our hundred years together, and it was my fault. I could only hope she would forgive me for it when she eventually did remember, if she remembered. I swallowed the uneasiness in my throat and kissed her forehead.

'I'll be right back'.

Pam smiled falsely and watched him stalk away, as soon as he was out of sight, she vamped into the ladies room, and shut herself into one of the toilet stools _window, window there must be a window _she thought looking around she caught sight of a small but big enough opaque exit smirking she climbed on top of the toilet and broke through the glass which shattered in one blow, she vamped out of the window and into the fresh night air. The cold hit her with so much force it brought a gasp from her lips , the wind blew in her hair causing it to fall wildly over her face , sucking in an unneeded breathe she sprung out into the dark abyss.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is a little different enjoy xx**

_8 months ago Sookie's pov: _

_I lay in bed intertwined with Eric in my bedroom 'were you serious about Pam earlier' I asked looking up at him. And just when I thought he wouldn't answer he cleared his throat and spoke_

_ 'yes… I was angry sookie, she tried to kill you I guess it was just a heat of the moment type of thing' I rolled my eyes and sat up looking down at him _

_'well she's on her way here now I can hear her- there was a sudden and loud bag on the door _

_'Sookie open up where is he I know his here' Pam bellowed _

_'should I- Eric started but I finished _

_'No I'll go' I stated getting up and throwing on my yellow sundress_. _I left the room shutting the door behind me and padded down the stairs to open the door _

_'where is he' Pam shrieked tornadoing into my house and looking around _

_'yeah sure invite yourself in' I scoffed shutting the door _

_'No sookie I need to tell him I'm sorry…I'm sorry for trying to kill you' the fiery blonde shouted _

_'alright I'll tell him when I see him' I promised nodding to her there was something different about her…I could just I don't know…sense it _

_'Sookie you don't understand… she trailed off and looked at me frowning 'his here right now I can smell him on you' she burst out grabbing one of my grandmothers antique flower pots and throwing it across the room. _

_'His not honestly' I lied 'you're lying to me' Pam growled out 'okay well what do you want me to say Pam…I'm not going to lie his hear but he doesn't want to see you' I broke in 'why not is he going to kill me- she screamed- quit being a coward Eric come and face me she gasped out her vermillion tears spilling over._

_I felt sorry for her 'okay Pam why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll see if I can convince him to come down' she vamped to the couch taking a seat and I walked up the stairs stopping halfway and staring at her, she sat on the couch looking at her polished finger nails yep there was defiantly something different but I could put my finger on it. I shook my head and continued on up the stairs opening my bedroom door _

_'Eric she wants to see you' I uttered squinting at the bright light bulb in my room _

_'she'll stay away if she knows what's good for her' Eric grit out causing a shiver to run down my spine 'but- I began he cut in_

_ 'I said no sookie' he barked his voice becoming deadly I nodded and left the room running down the stairs once more _

_'Pam' I bleated out of breathe she turned around getting up with such a fluidly inhuman grace it almost gave me whip lash. She looked at me with hope and I shook my head_

_ 'I'm really sorry' I said falsely _

_'No it's okay I was stupid to think he'd want to see me' she stated sitting back down putting her head in both hands it took me a minute to realise that she was crying, Pam crying that was unusual,_

_ I slivered next to her and wrapping my arms around her cautiously giving her the chance to pull away instead she melted into my embrace sobbing against my yellow dress well the blood wouldn't be coming out in the wash it was weird she was so much older than me yet she looked so much younger frozen at the age of twenty one must have been hell_

_ 'look pam he just needs some time he'll come arou- I was cut off when she sat up _

_'what is that…- she began but was cut off by a gag I frowned at her confused- is that lavender…_

_' she continued 'yes do you want some?' I asked looking around for my favourite perfume Jo Malone amber _

_'take it away- she belched backing away from me- I hate that smell' she gagged and my eyes widened not on the carpet! I thought_

_ and as if she had read my mind she had vamped into one of my bathrooms and dropped the load into the white toilet bowl, it was then I started putting the pieces together…no she couldn't be vampires couldn't…could they? I looked at her again and then looked towards her abdomen hearing a flutter or heartbeat I couldn't describe it…Pam was pregnant I bit my lip shaking my head but that couldn't be right Pam was a lesbian or so I thought with the exception of one man Eric…I mean she had a brief fling with by brother last year (gross) but that was just her flirting I looked at her shovelling down the anger._

"_Pam how long have you been feeling this way" I clucked out still staring at her_

_ 'I don't know like three weeks' she whispered weakly then vomited again great she was three weeks gone I could make up a bullshit lie or I could tell her the truth, I decided to go with option A _

_'Pam listen to me you're sick and you need help. I'll call and everything but pam you-_

_' she cut me off 'what do you mean I'm sick' she croaked _

_'your I'll I stated plane and simply praying she wouldn't sense that I was lying 'with what' she broke in worry taking over her pretty features I thought what to call it Sam-it had to have sis at the end most deceases did erm __Symbirosis __I thought then said it_

_ 'Symbirosis its really rare in vampires bill had it but he got help…Pam you could die' I stated trying to stop the corners of my mouth from turning up into a smile,_

_ 'I-I could die' she frowned getting to her feet and stumbling I caught her __poor slut pregnancies a bitch isn't it__I thought the gritting my teeth together in anger 'yea pam you need to-' 'it's okay she stated her brow furrowed in confusion-_

_ I'll deal with it' and in the blink of an eye she was gone leaving the door swinging in the wind I frowned shutting the door I would have to erase pam's memory of coming here and Eric's of her coming to the house but not until I asked him about screwing his progeny and getting her pregnant...maybe i wouldnt mention the pregnancy but i would mention the cheating, But Pam was pregnant...Pregnant with twins, i could hear them...the foetuses, No i would not allow it, she did not deserve two babies, she would destroy their lives, i had to cover this up and make quick work of it too, but how? I would figue this out, it was decided Pam could keep one baby but i would secretly get rid of the other one, i refused to lose Eric to her, it was a good job that my powers had grown in the last month, I scowled and made my way back up the stairs. _

_I climbed back into bed with Eric, and lay down he was already fully dress laying on top of the bed sheets _

_'you okay' he asked cocking his head in concern and turning the television off 'yeah…I just wanted to ask when's the last time you and Pam...'_

_ he didn't answer just gave me a what the hell look so I read his mind_

_ 'Jesus what a pig' I thought then nodded 'it was a mistake trust me 'he begun but I smiled bitterly _

_'and we weren't together then were we' _

_'No' he admitted but I cared about you' _

_'that's not enough-I broke in- you love pam so you slept with pam knowing you had feelings for me and I probably felt something for you to' I went making my southern accent known 'we weren't together' he stated_

_ ' oh we weren't together but we kissed…and we fucked a few times are you telling me that isn't together' I shrilled my voice getting louder Eric got up towering over me I sat up to stare up at him_

_ 'what the fuck has brought this on has pam said something to you' Eric sneered '_

_no its…it's just how pam looked down stairs when I saw her she was on the brink of insanity Eric…she was a fucking mess_

_' …'that's not my problem she tried to kill you' he spat I could hear his anger mountain but I just couldn't stop, _

_"Fuck you Eric Northman you are a shallow bastard and I think that Pam is better of_

_" I shrieked that was it, I could see I had pushed it and before I could blink I was thrown into the nearest wall my air ways was being closed off by a great hand, _

_"apologise" he spat his fangs on full show, I stared at him feeling the tears starting to pour from my eyes as I gagged for breath._

_ "Get out!" I choked and his face screwed up in hurt, _

_"what?" he asked his hold on me loosening,_

_ "I resend your invitation to my home know get the fuck out!" I screeched watching as he floated out of my house against his will._

_ I felt my lips quirk up in a slight smile and went to gaze outside my window to see him staring up. As a last bit of revenge since I knew he couldn't get in I mouthed fuck you before watching him disappear at vamp speed into the night. Probably running back to Pam no doubt, I shut the curtains and paused as I realised my bottom lip was going and let out a southern cry into my room._

Pam pov 8 months ago:

_I was ill I couldn't believe it I sat in fangtasia scrolling through numbers on my phone and stopped on Doctor Ludwig's eleven digits I stared at it four about a minute and a half then was knocked out of my thoughts_

_ 'erm miss Pam should I open up' ginger squeaked I looked down towards her from my place on the throne _

_'not tonight' I uttered _

_'where's Tara'…I hadn't seen my late progeny in over two hours and had started to worry_

_ ' oh she came back bout an hour ago then left she said to tell you that she went back out something about going to see layifette' I nodded absently and stood up 'well when she comes back tell her I went to have a bath_

_' ginger smiled and went back to work, I vamped towards the back room we had behind the office which we had turned into a bathroom over twenty years ago. I sat in front of the bath tub watching as the steamy water ran I put my hand under it and it burnt, leaving a red mark on my hand, I sat there gawking at it then there came the familiar voice of my progeny_

_ ' Pam that's boiling' she blurted tornadoing over and stopping the water_

_ 'it's alright' I mumbled moving my hand away _

_'shouldn't you be with layifette' I began but she cut in 'nope he wants some time with his boyfriend- she said doing hand gestures I smile a little- _

_Pam what's wrong' she choked feeling my emotions hit her in the chest I stared at her blankly_

_ 'everything…everything's wrong, I'_

_m sick of this place being overrun, I'm sick of Eric leaving me on my own and I'm sick of having to be responsible for everything now please just get out!' _

_I shouted 'Okay…okay pam I'll go but put some cold in that bath okay'_

_ I dipped my head in agreement and watched her leave, then I rose to my feet and shut the door behind her progeny._

_I lay in that burning hot bath staring down at my body wishing I would just melt into the heat of the bath; yep sookie was right I was ill I could feel it I pulled my wet hair to rest over my right shoulder and closed my eyes listening to the world, I could hear ginger serving at the bar even though I had told her the night club was closed for tonight, I could hear a couple fucking god knows where and I could…hear….no feel Eric he was on his way here but that was the least on my worries I felt something inside me move it was like butterfly's I opened my eyes to see a small bulge moving around inside of my stomach I gasped throwing both hands over my both trying to trap the scream I nearly let lose this is it say goodbye to life Pamela I said to myself ready for whatever disease or monster that was about to eat me alive or burst out of me but nothing happened it just disappeared, relief flooded over me._

_Present day sookie pov:_

_How could Eric care about pam more than he cared about be it was just beyond me I stood in the kitchen over my sink sulking, and jumped when Jason came in _

_'hey sook' he greeted in his usual deep southern drool _

_'hey Jason can I ask you a question' I chirped _

_'yeah sure anythang' he nodded grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down_

_ 'what do you think of pam' I beamed keenly _

_'erm- he frowned- she's hot?' I laughed falsely and carried on _

_'No you had something with her last year…' '_

_that was last year sook' he smiled back 'times have changed' I nodded and pushed myself up from my place on the sink, I got my phone out to dial Eric's number, shutting myself in the living room I listened to the dial tone _

_' Eric its me' I said into the speaker 'this better be good' he replied I paused and looked towards Jason then put on the sexiest voice I have ever done in my life_

_ 'Eric I need you I'm all alone in this big house Jason's out' I waited for his reply _

_' I don't have time for this I heard him grit out causing me to frown in anger _

_'no wait Eric I'm sorry how long are you going to hold this authority thing against me for I said I was sorry and I meant it' I burst out, _

_'because of you my daughter is gone and pam…' he trailed off 'what about Earlier' I screeched down the phone I heard him clear his throat 'you were just there sookie' I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and began screaming and shouting down the phone, when I raised it back to my ear, he had hung up…screaming again I stepped on the phone and blasted it with my light watching as it disintegrated into pieces._

_Eric pov present day:_

'_This better be good' I growled out into the speaker of the phone, and waited impassionently for Sookie's response _

_'Eric I need you please, I'm all alone in this big house…Jason's out…' I squeezed the phone in irritation,_

_ 'I don't have time for this- '_

_Eric I said I was sorry how long are you going to hold this against me for' I replied _

_'because of you the authority has my daughter and Pam's …'I bellowed trailing off it was way to quiet_

_ 'but Eric what about earlier' I could think of a response and could hear her practically pouting down the phone rolling my eyes I uttered _

_'you were just there the sound of glass breaking brought me back to my senses I looked towards the door_

_ 'Shit' I muttered dropping the phone to my side I could hear Sookie's pixelated southern drool down the phone, as I vamped into the ladies bathroom and found the broken window…_

**Chapters go back to normal in chapter 21 update but let me know what you thought review ? Xx will update asap**


	20. Chapter 20

The long moonlight covered road blurred before her she felt a surge of adrenalin, as she had ran for ages probably longer than she should have because she had wanted to get away, away from him away from the strange place he where he had kept her, she had no memory of who she was, nope that wasn't true she remembered her name _pam_ that was it she had almost forgotten, there was in fact one thing she had forgotten who he was and at this point she didn't care, when she was sure she had escaped from the hell hole she had been trapped in she came to a halt in the middle of road, the moon fell over her ablaster skin making it almost glow, Pam breathed heavily for air that didn't seem to be needed. The ghostly galleon of wind blew harshly making her cling to her dress in an effort to stop that it blowing up in the draft; she began to walk again, but stopped, stopped because she was suddenly somewhere else she froze as everything around her disappeared, replaced with the image of three strangers leaning over her, it was all very hazy the corners of her eyes blurred as she focused on the three porcelain coloured people

'what do we do with it' the male quizzed point blank at the female next to him

'what do we do with her- the third woman corrected smiling down towards what had caught their attention-

'we train her then we use her as a weapon,' the woman with aurban coloured hair smirked 'but what about the parents Nora?' they both turned to the brunette who smiled evilly

'if I know my brother, then his not giving up, we track Pam down and get her out of the picture, and if im correct then I can persuade Eric to join up with the authority again'. She was knocked out of the dream, premonition or whatever the hell it was when headlights of a car flashed at her

She let out a small gasp of shock; the car hit her hard, probably hard enough to kill her, she rolled over then hit the floor hard rolling onto the her side she couldn't feel anything probably a mixture of pain and adrenalin… her eyes fluttered open and she sat up wincing holding her wrist

'oh my god Pam' a red haired girl ran out of the car and straight towards her 'are you okay?' she blinked at the girl then shook her head

'No im fine…I just' 'No pam we need to get you somewhere safe

' the red head stated firmly helping her up 'ow' Pam winced limping towards the vehicle.

_Eric pov:_

I stared at the broken shards of glass that remained at the bottom of the window and all the toilet stool, she's escaped she's escaped and she has no idea where she is, I feel panic well up inside me, as my head feels with the worse possibilities' of what could happen,

'Eric?' I hear a voice smooth as caramel turning around my vision shifted the faerie known as sookie who stood there wearing her white shirt and blue jeans

'I thought I told you to leave' I stated coolly

'you know me Eric. Never one to do as im told- she smiled awkwardly showing off her highly attractive gap tooth, can we talk' I nodded gesturing towards the office, when we were in I shut the door behind us

'what' I quizzed staring at her with blank eyes

'I have to tell you the truth, about everything, about Pam about the reason I really chucked you out, eight months ago' my eyes narrowed

'what do mean' I shook my head 'eight months ago, Pam came round looking for you, and I felt sorry for her so I told you she had come round, you said get rid of her so I did, but before that I noticed there was something not quite right, there was something different, something wasn't right, it was when she smelt the lavender and bathed her guts up, that I knew what was up, I knew she was pregnant, - I cut across her-

'how long did you know' I asked in deathly tone

' did you know before or after I threatened her life and our daughters, tell me how long!'I roared causing the faerie to jump

'before' she stuttered out shakily

'im so sorry- she began but I cut her off

'get out' I hissed through clenched teeth

'no Eric please just let me explain

'get out' I repeated 'and if you come back sookie I will kill you' I stared at her making my glare icy watched as the women I was once in love with nodded slowly and sadly then left,

I roared picking up the chair then throwing it at the door I had lost pam, I had lost Erica and all because of that stupid bitch sookie, Pam had been right about sookie, sitting down of the couch, I put my head in my hands thinking about that night outside the moon goddess emporium,

_the bomb exploded in my ears and sent us all flying, I hit the ground but was up in a shot my ears ringing reeling from the loud sound that had just occurred I looked over to pam who was on the floor her hair fell over her face, she lay passed out temporally from the contact she had just had with the ground her eyes opened and she rolled over in pain gripping her stomach, I looked over to sookie her eyes following pam with a slight smirk I heard my progeny cough the blood rattle in her chest _

_'Pamela' I gritted out in worry and anger grabbing her up to her feet then putting her at arm's length dabbing the blood from her head then opening my mouth to speak but she beat me to it _

_'Eric im sorry okay Sookie's fine' it was then I felt anger shoving her back 'get out of my sight_

_' I growled mounting up to her she shook her head 'you could have killed her' I roared gripping her shoulders then shaking her, she looked towards the floor her eyes filling with bloody tears,_

_ 'im sorry' she whispered placing her hand against her heart, then dropping it down to rest against her stomach, she cleared her throat then spoke again, _

_'there was a protection spell I knew it wouldn't it her_

_ ''get out of my sight before I kill you!' I growled moving forward like a predator I could feel her fear, fear of me, fear of some something else but at that moment in time I didn't care, _

_'Eric' she whispered stepping closer,_

_ 'go!' I barked violently she let out a breath of betrayal then in the blink of an eye she was gone I opened my eyes annoyed at the memory that had just occurred._

_Pam pov_

'Pam Jessica said that you were hit by the car are you okay' the brunette man rushed out

'she has a graze on her head it's not healing' the girl known as Jessica shrilled taking a seat next to her and grabbing her hands,

'no im fine' Pam batted the girls hand away making to get up 'I've got to go' she rushed standing up the girl stood up next to her trying to stop her but pam pushed her back

' where are you going' the red head cut in

'away, away from here away from you' Pam shook her head wide eyed opening the front door and vamping over to the empty boxes then searching through them

, she had no idea what it was she was looking for but whatever it was important she had lost something, something close to her, she had to find it

'Pam come in side' the man soothed

'No I have to find it I have to find- she didn't know what

'Pam' the girl started

'leave me alone the female shrilled pushing her back

' no pam just-

'I said leave me alone!' Pam screamed throwing a metal can at the pair of them they both dodged it

'it's alright Pam' the male stated blurring over to her

'come on' he said gently 'she slouched against him letting him lead her back into the big white house in the middle of god knows where.

When they were back in the central living room the brunette man guided her to the sofa. She didn't know what was going on where she was, who the hell these people were.

"Pam what's going on?" the vampire asked after a brief pause, she looked around the room taking in the unfamiliar home.

"Pam focus" the ginger haired girl said snapping her out of her temporary trance.

"What!" she growled out aggressively, causing the girl to jump and the man to press his lips together in a thin line before he said,

"I have to make a phone call" and with that he disappeared from the room.

"Where am I just wanted to know where I am" Pam spat with scorn throwing the filthiest look she could at the red head but she knew it came of as pathetic and childlike.

"Pam what's the last thing you remember" the red head asked leaning in.

"I was…I don't know I just don't ok" she hissed, with each question the girl asked the more and more she drew into herself.

It was then a tornado entered the room causing her to jump letting loose a scream. Oh no it was him again she didn't know how to react in this circumstance play it cool she thought, obviously not.

"NO NOT HIM, NOT HIM NO!" she shrieked out drawing into the couch. The Blonde's cold eyes followed hers as he looked torn up,

"Eric she's not herself" the shorter man grumbled looking towards her like the rest. Eric, why was that name so familiar she didn't know.

"Pam" Eric begun walking towards her but she recoiled farther into the couch,

"look at me" he said as he hurricane towards her and next thing she knew he was looking into her eyes causing her to gulp.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know you" She shuddered as his face was inches away from hers causing her to have fear crawling from the bottom of her, his lips connected with her forehead the kiss she pulled away gasping shaking her

' what are you doing' she sobbed who was this man she knew his name but why was he doing this to her

'I know you don't understand and you don't know who I am but im here to protect you and I will never hurt you not know not ever' he stated cupping her cheeks using his thumb to brush away the teat she had let slip 'do you trust me Pamela'

there was something soothing about this man something she trusted she didn't know what but, she nodded silently allowing him to pull her into a hug.

**Here's next update as promised and next chapter will be posted soon as I get the chance enjoy and review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Eight months ago:

Eric pov

It was an eclipse, an eclipse and Pam had been late home that was not like her, I scrolled down my phone finding her name, then dropped her a text saying 'where are you' my fingers hovered above the send button before I pressed it letting out an unneeded sigh

'well…say something'sookie looked up at me from the floor, smiling showing off her gap tooth,

she lay there holding her t-shirt against her bare chest covering it up, don't ask me why I had just fucked her I had tried to stop loving her but I couldn't and when she had offered herself up to me body and soul I just couldn't resist however she was not entirely mine considering she was still with bill but anyway, I knew that Pamela hated sookie, hated her because she had grown jealous of my love towards the faerie, because for once she was not the number one women in my life but still I could never stop loving Pam she had once been the love of my life, Pam and I hadn't spoken in a few days probably because of my growing attraction towards sookie, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Sookie's voice again

'Earth to Eric' she spoke clickingher fingers

'hmmm' I mussed

'that was amazing' she smiled pulling her blonde hair to rest over one shoulder

for you it was i thought, i could never find release when fucking Sookie, probably because i always had to hold back, i could never be to rough with her without hurting her I had to put her own selfish needs before mine, maybe i wasnt as attracted to her as i thought

'it always is' I smirked cockily

' uh shut up' the faerie laughed playfully then got to her feet

' I should be getting back, bill's expecting me' she pouted pulling the shirt over her head,

'can't you stay a little longer' I sighed trying my best to look innocent but failing terribly

, 'im sorry' she added shrugging as she pulled up her skin tight jeans up, then making towards the door I followed behind her seeing she got out safely, then nodded when she shot me a wave disappearing out into the cold darkness of bon temps,

'where's Pam?' I asked pointedly to the scruffy dirty blonde known as ginger working behind the bar

she shook her head in a silent _I don't know _so I turned my back about to go back into the office when I heard the door open again, with a slight hiss. in walked my blonde progeny known as Pam, sneaking in hoping I wouldn't see her, she was a state messy hair covered in mud a form fitting black tight dress smudged lipstick and bare feet ginger opened her mouth to say something but Pam cut her off

'evening, never mind don't ask' she rushed making towards ground,

'Pamela?' I growled out sharply she froze in place

'I knew I wasn't going to get away with this one' she muttered more to herself than I then she turned around to face me

'I rose my eyebrows showing no emotion 'get away with what?' I spat out harshly

'I think I did something really, really bad, like against the authority bad' she bleated

'What' I ground out I could feel the anger rolling off of me in waves the authority was the last thing I needed on my case I had just gotten rid of those fucking witches

'I had slept with a werewolf'she muttered defensively I smirked feeling envy claw at me watching as she slipped back into her heels

'how was she?' I quizzed still smiling falsely

'he was very fast' she shook her head, wait hold the up he…women were okay but males that shit didn't fly Pamela was mine, MINE! and no other male but me had the right to touch her, I clenched my jaw feeling my knuckles ball into fists

'oh downer' ginger shot from behind the bar I shot her a venomous look shutting her up quickly

'no that part wasn't fast that part was- she drifted off thinking about it then shifted uncomftably I suddenly felt a surge of unexpected jealousy and at vamp speed pinned her against the bar sending bottles smashing around us, ginger screamed running out of the door Pam's fangs burst out from the impact

'Eric what the hell' Pam screeched

'what did I tell you about men women were fine but I told you that I was to be your only- she cut me off

'that's not fair I don't complain when you sleep with other women, I don't think it's any of your fucking business who I fuck considering you have Sookie besides it was just sex' she snapped

'you are mine and no one else's I own you Pamela' I hissed trailing my hand roughly over her stomach and breasts to find her head of light blonde hair her fangs detracted leaving a confused expression on her plump lips, pulling her head at a slant exposing her pale neck I sunk my fangs into her, hearing her moan and whimper against me, I suddenly felt my pants becoming to tight my erection begging to break free in that moment I wanted to be inside her i wanted to hear her moaning my name over and over again, i wanted her for the first time time in seven decades and bad.

Pam pov

I felt Eric's fangs withdraw from me, and he pulled back looking at me with an unreadable expression, I stared at my blood on his lips and felt an involtentury arousal pooling between my legs I diverted eye contact pearing up towards the celling praying he couldn't smell the wetness that pooled between my legs 'eric I'm sorry okay I-

'you belong to me' he interrupts repeating his words from a few seconds ago I feel his hands snake between my legs, down south,stopping to slowly rub the bundle of nerves just over my opening it was then I began to moan incoherently and I grabbed a fist full of his hair trying to grab as much of him as I could biting my lip I tried to can my moans of pleasure my lip it was then he gripped my chin forcing me to look at him then ripping the small black material known as my thong leaving me completely exposed to him then throwing it to the ground I smirked watching it hit the floor, 'you are mine' he says again ripping the top of my black dress exposing my frily black push up bra then hitting me with a rough kiss I rip his leather jacket off throwing it to the ground in careless heap my lips desperate not to break his kiss 'you are mine' he says for a second time grazing my folds then roughley inserting two fingers inside me groaning against my lips as I moan he massages my breasts through the thin material of my bra with his free hand,

'have you been a dirty girl Pamela?' he asks

'yes' I gasp and moan in a mixture of pain and extreme pleasure at the feeling of his fingers claiming me so fast i struggle to keep my legs up my black heels slipping off the bar top,

'good girl your so fucking wet for me' he breathes against my ear slapping a hand against my thigh causing me to whine in pleasure

'oh god please don't stop' I moan

'does that feel good' he whispers gripping my hair

'yes oh god yes!'

I practically scream feeling the friction of my orgasm start to build when he inserts a third finger it sends me over the edge

'Eric-she whines-please-

'Please what?' He smirks

'please, please don't stop' I whine as his digits pump into me at supernatural speed

'were you imagening it was my cock ball deep inside you when you were fucking that werewolf' he growls

'yes! Oh God Eric fuck me' i scream my legs begining to shake with my pending orgasm 'oh my God eric' I whine arching my back and almost crying from pleasure

'cum for me' he hisses

at that I let go and come, it's sweet and agonizingly intense. He pulls his fingers out of me then makes quick work of his belt I stop him looking at him confused

'what about Sookie' I start but he cuts me off with a heated kiss then pulls away

'fuck sookie' I smile at this I had won him back for good this time I hoped, I giggle then rip his clean shirt off sending the buttons pinging against the club then I grab his shoulders pulling him flush against me ,

'how long has it been Pamela' he quizzes

'too long seventy, two years too long' I smirk against him 'please Eric I wanna feel you inside me' i moan then with one thrust his inside me filling me to the hilt, I cry out again listening to his muffled moans against my ear he thrusts in again and again his face buried into the croak of my neck his harsh breathing at my throat my fangs extract, at the feeling of him filling me up completely I grip his back urging him to go deeper and moaning as he did My whines and moans getting louder as did his pants and grunt

'have you missed this' he pants his hand is in my hair in a dominant grip

'yes fuck yes!' I all but scream out spreading me legs as far as they can go allowing him to dive deeper inside me I moan as he hitches my legs higher pulling my left leg over his shoulder

'oh Eric!' I cry out as his length takes me harder causing my walls to clench around him tighter 'please faster, harder' I whine out

'you're so fucking tight' he grits out its then I feel my second orgasm that night start to build inside my womb I moaned feeling myself throb and tighten even more 'tell me your mine I own you say it'

'yes Eric im yours you own me'

I gasp 'oh fuck im, im gonna- '

come on Pam give it to me cum for me' he hisses pulling my hair harder as his tongue darting out to lick my skin I scratched deep welts into his back screaming from his dominant thrusts hitting my sweet spot over and over I pull him into another kiss my tongue begging for entrance which he oblidges to desperately I grab everywhere I can get my hands on he looks every bit the one thousand year old preditor he is and he looks utterly gorgeous tonight his blonde hair gelled back from his beautiful face, its enough to make my knees weak.

I sink my fangs into his neck, and begin drinking his ancient blood as my orgasm explodes inside my womb I cry out his name as I cum my whole body shaking from the ferocity of it by the end im a trembling mess 'come inside me- please' I beg out shakily

grunting at my request he pulls me up so im practically sitting on his lap he holds my back panting as i rock against him, he moves roughly against me moaning, groaning as he shoots his seed deep inside me sinking his fangs into my neck, he then collapses on top of me breathing heavily for unneeded air

'were not done yet Pamela there's one more thing I want you to do for me' he smirks and I smile knowing exactly what he means, untangling myself from him I jump off the bar then instantly drop to my knee's taking his all seven inches of his length into my mouth, he lets out a soft groan as soon as my tongue hit the tip of his cock, I smirk up at him taking his entire length into my mouth for the second time one delicious inch at a time moaning as I did my hands worked at vampire speed trying my best to bring him to his next release

'come for me baby' I purred seductively biting my lip watching intently as his shallow breathes became uneven, fangtasia's door opened, and my ears caught the voice of sookie

'Eric?' she whispers entering through the doors then dropping her bag onto one of the stools, she laughs its throaty but genuine

'you are not seriously walking around naked again are you?' she laughs in question I couldn't help the smile that was painted my face it didn't take a genius to know what was going on here

I smiled to myself continuing my work on Eric's manhood

'I was just about to have a shower' Eric gritted out I could feel his release building in my mouth he gripped my permed blonde hair holding me in place, the faerie laughed again

'I left my purse in the car' she stated

'won't be long' then she disappeared out the way she came in as soon as she did Eric came to a shuddering release

'fuck Pam!' he roared thrusting into my mouth a couple more times I swallowed his seed greedily then got to my feet, beaming up at him,

Eric smirked catching the back of my hair and shoving his mouth against mine I whimpered and moaned into him wrapping my arms around his strong neck feeling him trace over my hips I pull away pulling my short black dress back down so it rested just above my thigh

'I should be going' I declared

'going where?' he demanded

'to meet Alcide' I shrugged seeing anger pull at him, 'what's the matter?'

' Alcide herveaux are you serious Pam, him of all people, after everything we just did you still wanna go and meet him'

' it was just sex Eric besides- I smiled- I love you don't forget that im going to end things I feel nothing for Alcide it's you it always has been you' I laughed shaking free from his grip

I hadn't really had sex with Alcide sure we had made out a little and got a little frisky but that was it Eric was the one it had been that way for than one hundred years making towards the exit

I stopped at the door then looked back at him to see an unsure expression plastered on his face he did not love me the way I loved him not anymore he was Sookie's and I knew it he had just used me for sex in a moment of jealousy and possessiveness , feeling my heart break I sighed saying a choked

' be back soon' then left feeling force hope that my plan had worked the air hit me hard and as soon as I began to walk I burst out into bloody tears covering my mouth.

Two hours later

I opened the door of our night club, I had not gone to see Alcide in fact I had spent the last two hours, lying on the grass staring up at the literal galaxy before me, I walked over to the bar seeing that Sookie's bag had disappeared then opened my mouth to speak

'Eric I- the words died in my mouth

a note had been left on the bar I picked it up and began reading _Im sorry Pamela this was a mistake went to stay with sookie I know you understand From Eric _I felt my what was left of my heart break 'ass hole' I whispered out loud tearing the note to pieces then feeling hot tears run down my face for the second time that night.

Three weeks and two four days after

I had just left Sookie's and she had told me that _I was ill I couldn't believe it I sat in fangtasia scrolling through numbers on my phone and stopped on Doctor Ludwig's eleven digits I stared at it four about a minute and a half then was knocked out of my thoughts_

_ 'erm miss Pam should I open up'ginger squeaked I looked down towards her from my place on the throne _

_'not tonight' I uttered_

_ 'where's Tara'…I hadn't seen my late progeny in over two hours and had started to worry _

_' oh she came back about an hour ago then left she said to tell you that she went back out something about going to see layifette' I nodded absently and stood up 'well when she comes back tell her I went to have a bath' ginger smiled and went back to work, I vamped towards the back room we had behind the office which we had turned into a bathroom over twenty years ago. I sat in front of the bath tub watching as the steamy water ran I put my hand under it and it burnt, leaving a red mark on my hand, I sat there gawking at it then there came the familiar voice of my progeny_

_ ' Pam that's boiling' she blurted tornadoing over and stopping the water _

_'it's alright' I mumbled moving my hand away _

_'shouldn't you be with layifette' I began but she cut in _

_'nope he wants some time with his boyfriend- she said doing hand gestures I smile a little- _

_Pam what's wrong' she choked feeling my emotions hit her in the chest I stared at her blankly _

_'everything…everything's wrong, I'm sick of this place being overrun, I'm sick of Eric leaving me on my own and I'm sick of having to be responsible for everything now please just get out!' I shouted_

_ 'Okay…okay pam I'll go but put some cold in that bath okay' I dipped my head in agreement and watched her leave, then I rose to my feet and shut the door behind her progeny._

_I lay in that burning hot bath staring down at my body wishing I would just melt into the heat of the bath; yep sookie was right I was ill I could feel it I pulled my wet hair to rest over my right shoulder and closed my eyes listening to the world, I could hear ginger serving at the bar even though I had told her the night club was closed for tonight, I could hear a couple fucking god knows where and I could…hear….no feel Eric he was on his way here but that was the least on my worries I felt something inside me move it was like butterfly's i opened my eyes to see a small bulge moving around inside of my stomach I gasped throwing both hands over my both trying to trap the scream I nearly let lose this is it say goodbye to life Pamela I said to myself ready for whatever disease or monster that was about to eat me alive or burst out of me but nothing happened it just disappeared, relief flooded over me. I heard the office door open and covered my mouth praying that Eric wouldn't hear me, _

_'Pamela come out I know you're here im sorry okay? For everything for sookie I forgive you for trying to kill sookie, just…please forgive me please' I didn't reply just sat there in the water silently listening to him grovelling he could be so pathetic sometimes,_

_ I did not want to see him, so I remained quiet until I heard the door slam shut again _

_Present day _

_She sat in the car her head lent against the window struggling to keep her eyes open,_ her eyes growing heavy from the overwhelming effects of excessive agitation of the brain for which, in all its power, she had not prepared for its weakness._ In the end she soon gave in and let sleep take her over _

_Mommy? Mommy __she came to at the feeling of small hands combing through her hair finding herself in a bed, in a room, a white room everything was such a blank colour everything was so bright she blinked looking around then her eyes focused on the creature in front of her, a little girl with bright blonde hair and huge aqua coloured eyes around six in age, the girl lay opposite her wearing a white dress, _

_did I wake you up mommy?_

_ 'No' __Pam replied gently _

_'mommy I need your help please' __the little girl burst out into red tears letting them fall down chubby cheeks; she was so beautiful it broke Pam's heart to see her cry the female instinctively wiped the littlle girls tears away _

_'How__? What can I do please tell me? __'The female begged desperately_

_ '__I want to stay with you…but I can't stay they won't let me stay' _

_, 'yes you can- Pam choked out- you can stay with me your right here aren't you' _

_'__help me mommy help Us!' __The little girl cried out _

_'__I don't know how!' __ Pam cried '__tell me how' _

_'__you forgot me mommy you forgot us you have to remember us you have to save us'the little girl hiccupped '_

_I can't I don't…im sorry' __Pam cried in grief_

_'then you've lost us… forever' __the little girl sobbed pam swallowed hard shaking her head_

_ 'no tell me what I need to do, I'll do anything- _

_'remember' __the little girl cut in _

_'how tell me your name' __the door opened and the little girl began to Panic, she looked to the door catching sight of a blonde haired and blue eyed boy, around the same age of the girl.  
_

_ '__I have to go im sorry mommy' __ and in the blink of an eye she was gone the door slammed shut…_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this different chapter the first parts quite lemony, oh and review also will update soon and thanks for reading used paragraphing this time i get what you mean Guest enjoy xx**_

,


	22. Chapter 22

_**I know the wait has been long, but here it is, hope you guys enjoy the surprise I promised, but enough with the talking without further or do I present to you CHAPTER 22! **_

_6 months ago to the day_

_Pam_

_I sat slumped in Eric's throne B negative in hand this was my twentieth bottle tonight I was gaining more weight by the day and was not helping my case, my boobs…HURT! And to finish that I was sore all over the stabbing pain's in my stretching stomach were getting worse, it seemed the disease was spreading it would probably spread until it killed me, I couldn't care less I was non-religious but at this current moment in time, I prayed for death in fact death could not come soon enough, the nightclub was quite tonight so quiet that a human a mile away could hear a pin drop, the silence was short lived when the sound of moaning came from the office, one of Eric's Fang bangers no doubt, this was it…his pathetic attempt to get over Sookie,_

_ 'pfft like it was fucking working' I don't know when I got out of the chair but I soon found myself stalking towards the office, I stopped at the door resting my ear against it, deciding to leave him be I stalked over to the bar, to get out another stash of a B negative, true blood was fucking disgusting but B negative was just about bearable, standing up on tiptoes to reach the box I suddenly felt a horribly painful unexpected cramp at the bottom of my flat stomach then fell to my knee's I fell down bringing the bottles of blood down with me hearing them shatter and crash around me, the pain was unbearable, it tore through me like an ocean wave._

_"Wow" I bleated as I shot up my fangs coming out from the pain. It was then my progeny Tara was next to me her sable brown eyes watching me with worry._

_ "Pam what is it?" she asked while I willed the pain to go away, my face screwing up as I sucked in unneeded breaths. _

_"It aint nothing" I hissed as my breaths became more shallow, Tara hurried away. __This was notably uncomfortable and fucking painful like moderately a bad period cramp but they weren't debilitating... over the course of a few minutes, they intensified to being more and more painful basically I couldn't do ANYTHING but stop, grab hold of something nearby and double over because it was horribly excruciating. It's almost as if someone was taking a dull, hot knife and twisting it in my lower abdomen every 2 minutes, and the pain lasts about 60-90 seconds._

_ "Shit" I muttered as I could feel myself starting to get pushed over the edge. Why did it hurt so badly? Why couldn't death come peacefully like the first time? There was so many why's they just couldnt be answered,_

'_Where was Eric, I needed Eric where was he, no time for me I guess' I thought as I became more and more frightened I was dying the disease was killing me. Maybethis is what I deserved after the suffering I had caused others over the century, I just didn't know._

_ 'Eric' I croaked starting to shake violently_

_ 'ERIC!' I screamed this time feeling crimson tears spill over I started to sob hysterically, this was it wasn't it? Death a painful death but then all the pain suddenly disappeared, I looked around then sucking in deep unneeded breathes, collapsing to the floor rolling over onto my back, _

_'Pam?' I heard Eric's panicked voice _

_'Over here?' I coughed sitting up _

_'are you alright?' he quizzed _

_'I…erm yes' I stated messily grabbing the base of the bar then standing up, Eric's feature's soon turned to Anger_

_ 'YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CALL ME IF IT ISN'T IMPORTANT, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!' he roared grabbing me by both arms _

_'I…im sorry' I squeaked _

_'not fucking good enough' he hissed _

_'Eric I said I was sorry didn't I?…I- I was about to tell him but something stopped me, I just didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know how to tell him what would I say oh hi Eric sorry I haven't informed you but I am dying of an unknown virus, I should be dead within two weeks, I couldn't that just wouldn't be fair, so I didn't,- I just. I wanted some attention from you; we haven't really spoken since…' I looked down feeling embarrassed _

_'am I not enough for you anymore, I know you love Sookie but you still love me too don't you?' I asked him seriously this time_

_ 'Pam Im sorry-' _

_I didn't give him time to finish, I had no idea what he had been about to say but care but I didn't care 'yeah…so am I' I uttered pushing Past him and making to ground…_

Present day

Eric

Droplets of light fell through the canopy of trees. The wind in my hair brought the scent of pine needles to my nose as I sped along in my car. There were untold memories in this place, yet so unchanged by the passage of time. My tires disturbed the fallen leaves, and left them swirling in my wake. My quiet thoughts were interrupted when Pam sprung forward in her seat breathing heavily I killed the engine… and she stared at me with wide eye…

_Sookie pov_

_What had I done? This was not like me, I was not this person, and I would never hurt anyone, not willingly anyway, I felt sick…sick about what I had done, I sat on the couch, staring at the television my favourite show was on…charmed I loved this show I used to watch it as a child. _

_I felt the kid shift in my arms but continued to stare at the television feeling salty tears run down my face, this was my revenge on Eric for leaving me, leaving me for her!…but I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't kill it like I had planned on doing, I couldn't kill him...I had been blinded by so much jealousy and hatred for Pam that I had deliberately lost her one Baby to the authority and stolen the other, _

_Well my plan had worked she had no idea, no idea that she hadn't just had one baby that night, but she had in fact given birth to two, and I had covered it up by wiping her memory and everyone else's who had been there well almost everyone all but bill I had managed to brainwash him into helping me and he had been dumb enough to fall for it, _

_I had turned into a monster this past year, I had hired my ex-boyfriend from high school to stake Tara I had purposely killed my best friend, I had resurrected Nora, I had given Pam's daughter to the authority, and now to top that off I had done this, when Pam had, had her scan well her first proper one, I had fucked with the Electronics, I had made only one foetus visible, nobody had noticed not even the professional doctor Ludwig, but back to the point, No one could find out, I had to give this baby away and fast, before Pam remembered and Eric found out, I heard my front door open and stood up tensely but calmed down when I realised it was Bill, he entered the living room stopping in front of me , then staring at the infant in my arms, _

_'you cannot keep this up forever sookie, they're going to find out what you've done' He stated I swallowed thickly then looked down towards Pam's son._

**Well guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the surprised I had warned you about all those reviews ago, Review lemme know what you guys thought, if you didn't understand the twist read back on a few chapters and find out also next chapter will be updated ASAP THANKS A BILLION FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XXX p.s remember if you if u guys don't like it, it can always be changed dont forget reviews and also there will be alot of flashbacks in coming chapters and please I need Names for Erica's twin brother, thank you guyz so much 4 reading and for a final time review xxx  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Flashback to not so long ago

Sookie pov

'fuck you' Pam spat scowling then looking towards the monitor They hadn't even realised I had snuck back in, I stood outside the office door crouching down to take a look then batting the blonde strand of my hair that had come lose from my bun, cold jelly was put onto Pam's swollen stomach, I watched through the small hole where the key went trying to stay as quiet as possible. Pam thought back a shiver as the scanning device was put onto her swollen abdomen, I rose my eyebrow's she had gotten so big well there were two but whatever I had to watch closely the doctors eyes widened but Pam interrupted talking fast as she did ' just fucking tell me how long have I've got a month or two I've been feeling sick a lot is that a sign to?, oh and my boobs really hurt there massive' she sniffled putting an arm behind her head I thought back a laugh, if the babies weren't Eric's the whole situation might have been funny but No Pam had gone and slept with Him like she did with Everyone, Jesus what a tramp, it didn't surprise me that she had been a whore in her human life, my attention snapped back to the monitor, and I squinted my eye's trying to get a closer look, I could feel the migraine building behind my eyeballs and my hands closed into fists, as I felt the blood within me Boil hot this was hard work, I had to control them in such a way that they were, Half blind to the image before them, I could see two infants but they could only see one, I smiled knowing my Fae magic was working,

'You've got six weeks' doctor Ludwig piped

I swallowed clenching my fists I hated doctor Ludwig almost as much as I hated Pam I had disliked her ever since I had gotten attacked by that weird animal in the woods and she had spitefully cleaned me up in this very bar actually, and when I say cleaned me up, I mean she cleaned me up, im talking pealing the dead skin off my back, pouring hot liquids onto the bare flesh, then leaving me there for four hours until I could walk again basically the whole nine yards, I am pretty sure Pam had told Ludwig to make the healing process painful in an act jealousy because Eric had fallen in love with me and out of love with her and I vaguely remember as Pam stood by watching and laughing as I screamed 'bitch' I thought as the memory washed over me, The doctor was about to speak again but Pam stopped her dead in her tracks sobbing

'Six- the words died in her mouth I remained silent watching the expression on Pam's face her red lips pressed together as she thought back a sob as much as I hated to admit it Pam was a very beautiful, in fact she was better looking than everyone gave her credit for, I scowled as my mind involuntary complemented her _'shut up Sookie' _my mind nagged at me. Doctor Ludwig shook her head and spoke again

' your due in six weeks', that stopped Pam dead in her tracks and this time she sat up looking at the image that flickered on the monitor I stared towards Pam then to the monitor '_fuck' _I breathed out, it was amazing how human, I felt envy claw at me, that should be me in there not Pam, I felt fiery tears burn, inside my eyes but blinked them away,

'what do you mean im due in six weeks' Pam wailed the worry evident in her voice, I then felt another body behind me and I jumped turning around to see Eric, Nora behind him

'Sookie- Eric started but I cut him off

'you need to go in' I blurted out, fuck why the hell did I just do that, it must off been my good side coming to a light, he didn't bother question me in fact he shoved straight past me, and into the office, wow I have to admit it That fucking hurt, I sighed sadly turning around to face Nora, her blue eyes boring into my brown one's

'What's going on?' the brunette quizzed her brow furrowing

I cleared my throat grabbing my leather bag and coat then striding away 'I think you should ask Eric' I stated my country accent creeping coming out stronger like it always did when I was upset, before I knew it I had left the door swinging shut behind, me getting out my cell phone I dialled Cole's eleven digets, he picked up on the first ring 'You know what to' I uttered hanging up then the stalking off into the night.

**Hey that was just a little flashback from sookie's pov hope u guyz enjoyed review 4 both chapters and I will update soon xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Sookie Pov

_I lay the infant down on the couch staring down at him then almost biting my nail of in the process, what the hell had I done how could I be so stupid? What had I been thinking? I shook my head, almost in hysteria there were so many questions I could ask myself, questions I couldn't even begin to answer, how would I explain this to Eric…to Pam, I had stolen their son, I felt my lips quirk up into a small smile, why I was smiling I had no idea, I was in shit and I had to wriggle out of it… fast. Eric had, this coming the pair of them did, they did not desearve these twins, these miracles especially Pam, she would be a piss poor excuse for a mother she knew it and I knew it too, they had brought nothing but bad karma into my house and now I genuinely believed, the devil himself was living in my house, following me around each and every day since the very first vampire had ever stepped foot in my home, Jason had been right but I still couldn't stop thinking about Eric…I had to have him, if I let him go then that fucking prostitute had won, yes I admit I had thrown him out but only because I was angry. In fact I remember going to see Eric, around two months into Pam's pregnancy, he had been completely oblivious to the situation, and Pam was rushing to the toilet every five minutes, she was completely blind to what was going with her own body, come to think of it Eric had disappeared the next day, then he had ended up at the authority where he reconnected with his bitch, skank, whore of a sister Nora who had recently come to her untimely befitting demise. I smirked at the thought of Nora crumbling into her own blood, but was then distracted by the soft cooing of the baby boy that lay before me, god he was so beautiful…like abnormally beautiful he looked just…angelic, and his soft baby blue eyes were the perfect mixture of Pam's and Eric's I swallowed hard feeling jealousy rear up inside me. _

'_Sookie?' I heard the familiar voice of Bill, calling my name I spun round defensivly folding my arms over my chest_

'_Bill you cannot sneak up on me like that' I breathed he looked pale, paler than usual, and almost I don't know guilty, I stared at him squinting my eye's as I noticed the room was insanely bright _

'_Bill? Wha-what's going on?' I queried my vocal chords cracking together like a colliding train my throat becoming dryer and dryer, god did I need a drink?. Bill would not answer my question,_

'_Bill! What's going on?' I repeated my voice climbing a little I looked around the room as lighted grew brighter in every direction,_

_It was then a man walked in, a man I recognised as Eric, my Eric I took a step towards him then remembering that his son was behind me on the couch,_

'_Eric?' I shot out in surprise, 'what are you doing here?', it was then Pam emerged from behind him and she…she was a mess she was covered in blood crimson thick crimson blood when I say covered I mean literally covered, no scrap that… that was an understatement she was drenched in it, I mean practically Billith drenched,_

'_Pam are you okay?' I queried taking a step towards her, but as I stepped forward she stepped backwards looking like a lost confused child, this was the most human I had ever seen Pam look, she looked almost too human_

'_Sookie how could you?' she breathed out in a ghostly whisper,_

'_What?' I asked momentarily confused, _

'_what kind of person are you, taking a child' she wisped her voice barely audible, _

_I shook my head 'Pam I am deeply sorry but I don't know what you're talking about'_

'_You're lying' Eric roared pinning me against the wall_

'_Eric' I screamed feeling my airways restrict 'Please think about this you don't wanna do this, you don't wanna kill me, you love me' I choked out_

'_You killed yourself' Pam stated quietly I frowned _

'_What do you mean?' I coughed out staring at all three of the others in the room,_

'_see for yourself' Pam hissed out in a deadly tone Eric's grip released on my throat, I stumbled forwards towards bill, briefly looking into his eye's before he shoved me towards the mirror, my eye's followed behind me until they fixed towards the mirror I froze taking in the sight of myself, no that couldn't be me, it couldn't be me! A rotting corps, skin pealing of the whole nine yards, _

'_No' I uttered my eyes widening as my front tooth dropped out ruining my gap tooth image, there goes the charm,_

'_Yes' Pam growled out and in an instant she was before me, I then felt an intense feeling in my chest,_

Waking up

I woke up in a cold sweat almost and threw both hands over my mouth, caging in a scream, I shifted position starling down at the sleeping baby that lay beside me in the dark room…I had to give him back had to and I would do it tonight

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's been a while review and I'll update as soon as I get the chance xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**XD**


	25. Chapter 25

_sookie pov_

_I ripped the covers from my body, and legitimately jumped from my bed. I then picked the baby up being careful not to wake him; I had to give him a name, I mean I could keep calling him Eric and Pams son, erm I would call him Jonah, for now just until I gave him back, I threw my housecoat on, practically hiding the infant underneath it, and then left my room padding down the hallway. I had grabbed the car keys and within seconds I was out the door, fumbling for my keys I unlocked the car slipping inside of it, how would I even proceed to explain what I had done, I had to think through my options, I would just…Fuck I could, I bit my bottom lip, pulling the gear stick it to drive, and began driving down the road with Jonah in one of my arms, this stunt could probably get me killed but I didn't care, I deserved it, what kind of person was I, what had I become?, my mind tugged back to the date that all this had started…_

_Flashback 72 hours and three days before_

_I watched with jealousy as Eric held his new baby daughter looking her with eyes of love, knowing that the second one wouldn't be far behind which meant I had to work quickly, he stood by Pam who was on the couch, his eye's fixed on the baby 'she looks like you' he blurted out towards pam _

'_god help her' Pam stated with a slight frown on her brows_

'_What's the matter Pam?' Jessica queried stepping closer while Doctor Ludwig Packed up her equipment, _

'_I don't know it's just-she was cut off when she winced holding the bottom of her abdomen doctor Ludwig's head shot up causing me to swallow hard my eyes searched around the room, _

'_are you okay?' came Eric's voice he was next to her in the blink of an eye, and Jessica held the new-born in her arms, whoa this was giving me whiplash,_

'_im fine…I guess I just need some rest…' she stated_

'_I can get the baby cleaned up, Eric do you…want to come?' I asked Pam glared at me, Eric looked to her for consent and she eventually nodded, I walked towards Jessica, opening my arms so she could pass me the baby, Pam stood on her feet wavering then nearly stumbled Jessica caught her, by the arm Pam nodded to signifying that she was okay, I briefly watched behind me to make sure Eric was following I left the room gliding up the stairs and peering down at the new-born baby she was still covered in blood, her blue fixed on my brown ones.._

_Eric stood behind me as I cleaned his daughter, I took one of the cute mini towels I had brought from the store and cleaned the top of her hair, the baby made cute whimpering sounds as the warm water made contact with her bare skin, I couldn't help but notice the strands of golden hair on her head that I guessed the baby had inherited from both parents as I cleaned the remaining blood of her, once she was completely cleaned up I wrapped her in a fluffy towel and turned around to face Eric, _

'_She's beautiful' I uttered out stepping closer towards Eric, and handing him the baby he took her into his arms peering down at her why could she be mine, why did it have to be pam my jaw almost twisted in anger, he exited the bathroom while still talking to me._

'_I never really wanted, children- but now she's here…I can't imagine how life would be if she didn't exist' he admitted well l thought let's see how your feeling change when number two comes along, _

_I pressed my lips into a thin line then spoke 'do you love her?' I asked referring to Pam his back was facing me, so I could see him practically tense up as my question washed over him,_

'_I'd rather not discuss my feeling for Pamela with you' he admitted _

'_Do you love her?' I repeated'_

'_If you want my honest answer…Yes' he stated honestly you didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was telling the truth,_

'_How long?' I asked my country accent making itself known I balled my fists feeling my eyes rim with tears _

'_one hundred and forty eight years to be exact' that meant he had loved her the entire time he had been with me he had fed me lies, but I had felt it his love for me, I still felt it I had to know so I asked_

'_But you love me, you still love me how can you love two people? I queried _

'_I asked you the same thing twelve months ago' he nodded I cut my eyes, walking around him so that I could see his face_

'_But you don't love her like you love me, if I get rid of her then she won't be in our way, all you need to do is say the word' I shot out desperately _

'_No' he growled out causing me to flinch _

'_Eric you don't see it now but in time you'll come to understand that- I was cut off when a scream tore from downstairs it travelled all the way from downstairs and echoed off of the walls, it was without a doubt pam_

'_this conversation isn't finished' I muttered when he handed me the baby, and then was gone vamp speed down the stairs, I followed after him, and soon found myself in the hall way and peering into the living room, where I saw Pam arms gripping the couch, while she groaned incoherent and tried not to push, she let out sounds of Pain as she shifted position _

'_What's going on?' I asked pointly to Jessica _

'_I don't know' the redhead burst out 'she just clasped' _

_Pam cried and letting out another groan of pain it was sharply cut of when she pulled her hand up, seeing it was coated with blood, she gasped and shook her head, the bleeding was getting heavier _

'_Bill take the baby' I ordered, doctor Ludwig had long since left the only person to help now was me, Bill obeyed taking the little girl,_

'_Pam can you move' I asked she shook her head and gasped out a weak no, her skin had turned an almost ashy blue, which was extremely worrying, she lay back flat on the couch in the position she had been in earlier when doctor Ludwig had delivered the first baby,_

'_Eric' Pam shivered weakly looking around to catch sight of him _

'_Im here Pam your gonna be fine' He kneeled next to her taking her hand in his, I was praying that she died, then she would no longer be in the way, she wouldn't be clouding Eric's feelings for me, I stared at the pair of them swallowing back bitter jealousy _

_'Im scared' Pam squeaked  
_

_Pam let out a strained moan then spoke directly at me 'what's happening, what's going on what are you doing? Okay I knew how I would do this the idea hit me and I held back a smirk _

'_Im so sorry for your loss' I spoke with false sympathy_

'_What?' Pam shrilled out_

'_Your baby's dead' I told her, Eric kissed the top of her hair, as the confusion and grief hit her all at once, I guessed that Eric felt the same thing_

'_What do you mean? I was having one baby there wasn't two?' she rambled in confusion_

'_It's a terrible loss' I spat out she let out a cry of disbelief and broke down sobbing, 'we have to get it out' I stated no _

'_No I wanna be a sleep I wanna be asleep' she broke down shaking her head and staring towards Eric _

'_it's too late' I told her looking down and between the legs the baby was almost half way out_

'_no!' she wailed then screamed out again, 'no what are you doing, what are you doing!- she screamed _

'_You might feel some tugging' I explained generally starting to feel bad for her Jessica shushed the other baby then left the room bill following behind her_

'_No…Eric!' she cried gripping his shirt, _

'_Im right here Pam' he stated his voice horse and choked she cried in Pain again shifting position, then she full out screamed in a mixture of agony and grief as the baby made it's way out  
_

'_Oh my god' she cried weakly the baby slipped free into my waiting hands, _

'_It's a boy' I declared _

'_I wanna see him' Pam cried, _

'_Pam…no' Eric stated stroking her hair _

'_I wanna see my baby…Please Eric' she begged shaking her head I cut the babies umbilical cord and then slipped out the doorway with him his eye's opened revealing twin aqua eyes, Pam's crying became unbearable and that's when I knew I had to make them forget..._

* * *

_reality..._

_I opened my eyes as the memory washed over me and pulled up towards fangtasia, Pam was stood outside refusing to go inside I could hear their faint conversation from the car_

'_The boy' Pam stated _

'_I saw a boy in my dream Eric I knew him his connected to me somehow and he needs my help they both do, you have to believe me' she rambled sounding half mad 'I do believe you Pamela I do just come inside' He ordered, I sat there observing for around ten minutes until they both disappeared inside, an hour and a half later Pam re-appeared outside dressed in a black she wore latex dress that fit her figure perfectly and heels, somethings never changed her memory may have been lost but her dress sense certainly wasn't. Taking a deep breath I exited the car, stalking towards her with the baby in my arms, her blue eyes fixed on me in confusion_

'_Pam?' I uttered out shakily 'you probably don't remember me but… my name is Sookie and you were right I do have something of yours'_

_She eyed me coldly when I stepped closer to her then they fixed on the bundle I held in my arms, 'you're not gonna understand why I did this hell I don't even understand why I did It but… but pam you have to understand,-m_

'I know perfectly well who you are...Sookie now _Get to the point' she spat sounding more like herself _

'_Pam meet your son' I rushed out_


	26. Authors note

Authors note:

Hey guys i know I've been gone for quite a while, but i just wanna say thank you so much for reading my stories they are on hiatus at the moment but don't worry im not disconinuing them I've recently finished collage and i am going to university so i Wont have alot of time to do them until like next year, so sit tight ;).

My friend Selena recently reached out to me about her FanFiction and asked if i could ask all of you lot to have a read of her true blood FanFiction which might appeal to Paric fans as well as soric. the name of her FanFiction is:

**unrequited, unreturned love by playthings **

please review and make her feel welcome to the FanFiction as she is new.

Happy reading love from

Truebloodsbiggestfan1 xxxx


End file.
